Nothing to Hide 'Sequel to 'Nowhere to Run'
by ShadowGraffiti
Summary: *epilouge* He thought it was over. He thought he’d be safe. He thought he’d won. He was wrong. With the Warders trying to fight the rising Dark Elves, how long can Bernard hide the truth of his bloodstained past from his daughter’s eyes?
1. Prolouge

**Nothing to Hide****  
by CrystalHorse72**  


  
A/N: Well... I was supposed to be asleep awhile ago but I felt bad so I decided to write the prolouge for you guys!!! ^_^ Well... I have been daydreaming about this sequel A LOT and I think I just failed my Spanish test cuz I blanked out when they told me the pages to study so the least you guys can do for me is review... AND I'M BEGGING YOU TO!!! And once again, I thank everyone who reviewed Nowhere to Run' and I especially thank everyone who's coming back to read this one!! Once again, an angsty Bernard story... cept now I get to add a bit more humor, so this one won't be quite as depressing... I don't think... *grins evily* Alright, enough of that!!! On with the... other stuff... ya!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** These things are stupid. Do you honestly think a 12-year-old Diet Coke-addict owns Santa Clause?!?!?!? If you do, I will be inclined to ask you what you've been smoking. Disclaimers are pointless, so I'm verifying now that I do NOT own either Santa Clause or the characters... I only own Amber, Perrin, Jacey, Hunter, the Dark One, the Dark Elves, the Grey Elves, and... well... anything else you don't recognize!!!!! And this long paragraph is going to have to do for the rest of the story cuz I'm never gonna remember to put any more up!!!!!! *takes deep breath* Also, I don't own the chapter songs!!! Okay, I'm done now!!  
  
**Discription *for any people to lazy to read the prequel and as a reminder*:** Bernard witnessed what was called Dark Elf Magic when it killed his parents at a very young age, which robbed him of his innocence'. That was why Bernard was the only elf who grew up, so he decided to put it to good use and become a Grey Elf, a Dark Elf who is really a spy for the Light Elves. Dark Elves are elves who have seen the horrors of the world and also grow up. They hate the Christmas Elves because of their innocence and are working to destroy Christmas by murdering all the Light Elves. Bernard, after eight years as a Grey Elf, is now Second Assasin, forced to murder many. Working with three very close friends, Jacey (the cute but fierce red-head), Kae (the street-bred, punk elf), and Perrin (the ignorant, prat elf with a soft side), he struggled through friendships with Curtis, his forbidden love for Kae, being sent to prison, being accused of Abbey's death, but finally made it through in the end and destroyed the Dark One, which finally allowed him to admit his love for the punk, street bred elf Kae. And now, they have a daughter, Amber, who doesn't know of her parent's cruel past... and they don't want her to.  
  


**Prolouge**  


  
STAY AWAY FROM ME! a young girl screamed, running down the hallway. Bernard followed her at a simple pace, a sinister grin of his face, hands twitching with power. He knew she couldn't get away.  
  
Sure enough, the girl ran straight into a dead end. She spun around, her back pressed against the wall, shaking as she tried to shrink against it, fear glittering in her blue eyes.  
  
WHAT DO YOU WANT?! she screamed at Bernard, who stopped in front of her, that wicked smile still playing his lips.  
  
Oh, you know what I want, he replied smoothly, his grin spreading. For a moment, she just stood there, staring at him. Then, closing her eyes and darting to the side, she shouted:  
  
he stepped to the side to block her path, causing her to jump back. Please... don't...  
  
Give me one good reason why I shouldn't? he was thoroughly enjoying himself, and her fear made it all the better.   
  
Well... BECAUSE! she shouted at him. He laughed.  
  
NOT GOOD ENOUGH! And with that, he attacked her, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
NO! NO, PLEASE STOP! she screamed, fighting back tears.  
  
THEN TELL ME WHERE KAE HID THE COOKIES! Bernard yelled back, laughing, the tickle-torture not relenting at all.   
  
BUT MOM'LL KILL ME! Amber protested, so Bernard went for the spot'. That got to her. she shouted, shoving him off of her and sitting up, trying to catch her breath, having laughed so hard that tears came to her eyes. She finished a final pant, then raised her eyes to meet his. Kae's mischevious grin was mirrored on his daughter's face. YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST! Amber wasted no time in jumping to her feet and racing down the hallway, Bernard following her.  
  
Amber was only eight years old, but she looked like a twelve year old. Bernard and Kae had figured she'd age to about fourteen before she stopped. However, there was a reason she only had two more years to grow before the stopped after only eight years.  
  
She was too young to be a Christmas Elf just yet, and she had both her parent's spunk, so sitting around all day was NOT an option. Instead, at the age of six, she had asked Carol if she would school her. She was taught to a third grade level, and since elves can speed up their aging to their wish, she looked about eight at the time. So then, she had been sent to school... a human school. She was able to talk with kids who looked and acted her age and would probably be with them until high school. She aged like a normal human, and had fooled everyone into thinking she really was a twelve year old with oddly shaped ears.   
  
The only thing that wasn't perfect was get-togethers. She had to make sure it was okay with all her friends that she could go with them, but they could never come to her house (obviously, she wasn't going to be bringing them to the Pole!). Most of her friends accepted that fact easily.   
  
Bernard had wanted her to go to the best school she could and had found it in Arizona, a state in America. Another reason they chose this was because while Amber's home would forever be in the snow, she was four hours away from any snow in her school. This way, she wouldn't get *too* sick of the North Pole.  
  
The school was different than most; instead of everything being inside, all the walkways and lockers were outside and the classrooms were all put in seperate buildings, about five classrooms to a building. So everyday, Bernard would magic her to school behind the sixth grade science room and then pick her up in the same place. Now, at the physical age and with the maturity of a twelve year old, she was all he could hope for in a daughter. She was well on her way in development, and her body was slender, which all her friends glared at her for... as an elf, she was able to eat anything without gaining anything, while her friends had to work VERY hard at fighting the temptation to scarf down three brownies at lunch. Really, none of them were out of shape at all, but Amber was . It bugged them.  
  
Not to mention while almost everyone had the same, brown eyes (except Holly's, which tended to change color every day), Amber's were a beautiful blue. Her hair, which was dirty blonde with a distinct, reddish tint was cropped short like Kae's with different layers, the shortest being the side pieces, which hung annoyingly in her eyes. She had a lot of spunk and resembled Kae very much... and since eight years was nothing to elves of Kae and Bernard's ages, Kae and her were about on the same maturity level... the only difference being that while Kae would bombard Perrin with kitchen utensils (especially knives) when she was angry, Amber resorted to throwing plastic salt shakers and other things that hurt like hell but didn't break when Hunter bugged her.  
  
Hunter had also decided he wanted schooling and was in the same class as her, though Jacey insisted on picking him up herself everyday instead of Bernard getting them both. He was tall, pale, dark haired and blue-eyed, just like Perrin. There was very little resemblence to Jacey in him. Both of them were wonderful kids with bright futures and wonderful lives. There was only one thing that bothered Bernard.  
  
Neither of them knew about their parent's past. And as long as nothing happened, neither of them would ever know.  
  
The Kurai on their chests had faded into a dull scar, barely distinguishable as the Kurai anymore. Yet it still gleamed at them day after day, a burden they would forever have to bare.  
  
You fear your past, don't you? Kae asked one night as Bernard observed the small scar it had become.  
  
And you don't? Kae grinned at him, then sighed heavily.  
  
The only thing I'm afraid of is if... well... if Amber finds out, Kae admitted. Both of them had agreed that they weren't going to tell Amber about the Grey Elves... or the Dark Elves, or the Kurai, or Dark Elf Magic, or any of it! She didn't need to know, so why poison her mind with it? Bernard already had to live with the guilt of seeing Curtis everyday.  
  
It's my fault... Bernard would often mutter, and in times like these, Kae crossed the kitchen in a few strides and whacked him over the back of his head with her wooden spoon.  
  
Oh give it up, will you?! she growled at him.  
  
Kae, he saw me preform Dark Elf Magic... Bernard hung his head. Curtis, over the past eight years, had aged to the physical appearence of sixteen, and Bernard hoped it would stop there. In his final battle with the Dark One, he had destroyed Curtis's innocence. And just to add to his guilt, another elf had made a request that was unavoidable.  
  
_   
  
Oh, hello Judy!  
  
Bernard... can you do me a favor?  
  
Sure! What is it?  
  
I... well... I want you to show me Dark Elf Magic._  
  
Bernard didn't know what to say to that. He just looked at that young girl, her head hung, tears in the corners of her eyes. He fumbled for words, unable to think of anything intelligable, and when he tried, only one word came out:  
  
_  
  
Curtis... he's going to grow up. I love him, Bernard! But... if I stay the same and he grows up..._  
  
Bernard shook the memory away and looked over to the mantlepiece where his eyes fell on four pictures: The Grey Elves, Him with the North Pole Elves on the staircase from before his Grey Elf days, his and Kae's wedding picture, and a picture of the sixteen year old-looking Judy and Curtis. He only got to look at it a few moments before Kae whacked him with the spoon over the back, slammed the picture face-down, and then glared at him.  
  
she grumbled, stamping off to her cooking, which was soon followed by a long string of curses and, I THINK WE'RE GONNA HAFTA GO OUT TO DINNER TONIGHT! Bernard couldn't help but laugh.  
  
They're doing it again... Amber muttered to herself before pulling her head back from around the corner and sliding the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. She knew it... she'd known it since she was four. They were hiding something from her, and whenever they thought she wasn't there, they'd talk about it. But what is it they're hiding from me?! Anger and frusteration was boiling up inside her, to the point where she thought she might not be able to take it anymore when...  
  
Hi Amber, came Hunter's voice from next to her. She promptly stood up, grabbed a lamp off the nearby table and whacked him over the head with it, causing it to shatter and Hunter fell to the ground before Amber ran into the kitchen.  
  
MOM! PERRIN AND JACEY ARE HERE! HUNTER BROKE A LAMP AGAIN! Kae and Bernard saw Hunter, who was holding his head in pain, mouth:  
  
She whacked me with one again!' from behind Amber. Both parents sighed.  
  
Allright, what's bothering you now, Amber? they both groaned, very used to this. She blushed and hung her head. Oh come on! There's nothing to hide!  
  
I wish you'd listen to yourself... Amber muttered to herself before forcing a smile. Nothing at all!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Well, this plot is still developing, but I think I pretty much have the whole thing figured out... except now, I have to come up with two plots! As usual, chapters will be twenty pages, but this time, ten for Bernard and the Grey Elves, ten for Amber and the rest of her gang. Also, for anyone who is a *really* devoted fan... should I write a threequel and what should I write it about??? Always taking ideas, but I'm telling you...  
  
**THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I WRITE!!!! AND EVEN IF I DO FINISH THE CHAPTER, I WON'T POST IT TILL THERE ARE FIVE REVIEWS ON THE CHAPTER BEFORE IT!!!!!!  
  
**

So, in other words...  
  
**REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	2. Papercut

A/N: ^_^ Many many many thanks to you all, especially Tabbi, my first reviewer!!!! Once again, thank you to all of you who came back for the sequal!!! Also, just to let you know that if you don't like Amber, I really can't change her very much because she's modeled after me and her friends are modeled after my real friends... so if any of them sound like that would never really happen or sound unrealistically happy or something like that... well... a lot of the scenes will be things that really happened at my strange school, so if you don't like them, TOUGH! THEY AIN'T CHANGING!!! ^_^  
  
BTW:  
_Bernard_ = memory  
Bernard' = 712 speaking  
= normal quote  


  
**Papercut****  
chapter 1  
  
Linkin Park - Papercut  
  
**Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today,  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left.  
  
I don't know what stressed me first,  
Or how the pressure was fed,  
But I know just what it feels like,  
To have a voice in the back of my head.  
  
It's like a face that I hold inside,  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes,  
A face watches every time I lie,  
A face that laughs every time I fall.  
  
And watches everything,  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim,  
That the face inside is hearing me,  
Right beneath my skin...  
  
It's like I'm paranoid,  
Lookin' over my back,  
It's like a whirlwind,  
Inside of my head.  
  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
It's like the face inside is right,  
Beneath my skin.  
  
I know I've got a face in me,  
Points out all my mistakes to me,  
You've got a face on the inside too and,  
Your paranoia's probably worse.  
  
I don't know what set me off first,  
But I know what I can't stand,  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is,  
I can't add up to what you can.  
  
But everybody has a face that they hold inside,  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes,  
A face watches every time they lie,  
A face that laughs every time they fall.  
  
And watches everything,  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim,  
That the face inside is watching you too,  
Right inside your skin...  
  
It's like I'm paranoid,  
Lookin' over my back,  
It's like a whirlwind,  
Inside of my head.  
  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
It's like the face inside is right,  
Beneath my skin.  
  
It's like I'm paranoid,  
Lookin' over my back,  
It's like a whirlwind,  
Inside of my head.  
  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
It's like the face inside is right,  
Beneath my skin.  
  
The face inside is right beneath your skin...  
The face inside is right beneath your skin...  
The face inside is right beneath your skin...  
  
The sun goes down...  
I feel the light betray me.  
The sun goes down...  
I feel the light betray me.  
  
It's like I'm paranoid,  
Lookin' over my back,  
It's like a whirlwind,  
Inside of my head.  
  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
It's like the face inside is right,  
Beneath my skin.  
  
It's like I'm paranoid,  
Lookin' over my back,  
It's like a whirlwind,  
Inside of my head.  
  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
  
It's like the face inside is right,  
Beneath my skin.  
  


~*~  
  
Bernard asked softly, opening her door so that a bit of light spilt into her dark room. She lay undisturbed in her bed, fast asleep. Bernard smiled softly and slipped inside, walking across the room and standing over her. Gently, he brushed a bit of hair from her forehead and kissed it gently before smiling at her closed eyes. It was times like these when he realized how similar she and Kae were... both were so fierce in personality, but underneath, they were both normal elves... so pure, yet so vulnerable...  
  
Kill her,' Bernard jumped away from his daughter when he heard that voice. You can't truly deny that you miss that feeling of power... so simply ending so many lives...'  
  
You have no power over me anymore, Bernard replied inside his head firmly.  
  
Oh, but I do. We are one. You created me... I am you, and you are D.E.-712,' the voice laughed and Bernard clenched his fists.  
  
I am not 712, and I never will be. You are nothing to me anymore, he growled aloud, and with that, he forced the Dark Elf into the back of his mind and left the room quickly.   
  
He was, though, unaware of the small, blue eyes that opened as he left and peered into the light after him.   
  
Who is 712? she wondered silently, fighting down a sob. Why does he hide it from me?  
  
And as she did every night, Amber burried her face in her pillow and wept until sleep consumed her.  
  
~*~  
  
IT'S THANKSGIVING! Amber woke with a start when she heard someone shout. A smile crept onto her face before she threw the covers off, pulled on a shirt and some jeans, and then sprinted out of the room.  
  
she called, jumping over the railing of the stairs, her six year old dog bounding after. Mika was a beautiful mixed breed, looking very much like a yellow lab. However, when she ran, her hindquarters looked very much like a greyhound's and when she sat still, perfectly calm with her ears back in content, she looked a lot like a doberman. Amber and Mika were very often seen together and in return, Mika was extremely protective of her master, despite the fact that she was a chicken around everyone else. She was very skittish, and since they had gotten her in Arizona, they had no doubt that there was coyote in her somewhere. She was almost always at Amber's side.  
  
Amber called again, running into the kitchen.  
  
No, I'm mom, Kae waved from the table and Amber rolled her eyes, making her mother laugh. He's in the living room... she had barely finished the sentence before Amber turned to run, and ended up crashing straight into Bernard.   
  
You ready Boo? he called her by her nickname, and she nodded energetically as Mika nudged Bernard's side for attention.   
  
Have fun, children! Kae called.  
  
Haha, very funny, Bernard rolled his eyes at her before he gave Mika one, final pat. Then, he and Amber dissapeared. Kae watched the silver specks of magic float to the ground before shrugging and going back to her magazine, Mika curling up at her feet.  
  
I thought it was, she told the dog, patting it's head.   
  
~*~  
  
the man jumped a bit, startled for a moment before sighing.  
  
Oh, it's you Scott, he replied, turning his gaze away.  
  
Might I ask what you're doing? Scott was staring at the man, once again in a classic Neil sweater, crouched in the corner between the fridge and the wall, peering around the corner of the doorway, holding a frying pan at the ready. He looked suspiciously like he was waiting for someone to walk around the corner so he could whack them with it.  
  
I'm waiting for that kid with the black hair and the green hat... and that she-elf who comes with him! Neil replied fiercely. They're not getting into my kitchen this year! Scott sighed and looked up on the top of the fridge.  
  
Amber and Bernard were sitting crosslegged, both eating a sandwhich. They waved at Santa and then turned their attention back to Neil. Scott sighed again.  
  
You're too late, Neil, the man jerked his head around and eyed Scott, frying pan still clutched in both hands.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well, they've both already eaten... he peered at them and Bernard held up four fingers, four sandwhiches and... eight bags of chips. Neil followed Scott's gaze up to the top of the fridge where both elves waved at him.  
  
GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! he cried, leaping up into the air, whacking the fridge with the frying pan and flying backwards. The elves exchanged glances and then peered over the side of the fridge.  
  
Is he dead?   
  
No, of course not... he's just... no, Bernard replied and Amber shot him a quizzical look before shrugging.  
  
Looks dead to me, Bernard punched her playfully on the shoulder and then realized his mistake... Amber growled and shoved him off the top. He landed with a yelp next to neal and then rolled over onto his back, groaning. He sat up, rubbing his arm.   
  
Neil's eyes suddenly snapped open. He and Bernard looked at eachother a moment before Neil cried out in anger and whacked Bernard across the forehead with the frying pan. It made a dull bung' noise and then Bernard fell over backwards.  
  
HAHA! I GOT HIM! he sang, skipping around the kitchen.  
  
Is there a doctor in the house? Bernard groaned from the floor.  
  
Amber cheered, throwing both hands up in the air.  
  
He's NOT a doctor! He's a PSYCHIATRIST! Scott shouted, making Amber lower her arms She stared at Scott with a puzzled expression before turning to look at Neil, who was now around the room with his frying pan. Amber raised an eyebrow.  
  
That's a psychiatrist? she asked before turning back to Scott, who shrugged, so she looked back at Neil. I thought they were supposed to _help_ with people's mental issues... not have them... she blinked at him a moment, then shook her head in disbelief. Yup, he DEFINATELY has some issues!  
  
Yes, and one of them is STILL sitting on top of MY REFRIDGERATOR! Neil shouted at her, ceasing his dancing. Amber looked down at Bernard, who was still lying on the floor, groaning and holding his head. The she-elf shook her head.  
  
Nope, he's on the floor, she replied brightly, making Neil growl at her, narrowing his eyes. Amber blinked a minute before shrugging. Fine, if he bugs you that much, I'll just take him back home with me! Neil's dark stare followed her as she jumped off the fridge and knealt down next to Bernard before slinging his arm over her shoulder and hauling him to his feet. He was still rather dazed, looking a lot like some extremely drunk guy on the verge of passing out.  
  
He's not my only issue... Neil seethed, still glaring at Amber. She raised her eyebrow again and then looked at Scott.   
  
You callin' the Big Guy an issue? she looked extremely shocked. God, you should meet his wife! And with that, she dissapeared.  
  
~*~  
  
I think that guy Neil values his chips a bit too much... Bernard groaned, tentatively touching the black and blue lump on his forehead as he flopped down next to Kae on the couch. The punk-elf was curled up in the corner, reading a magazine, Mika at her feet. She looked up at him quizzically when he spoke, though, and Mika raised her head.  
  
  
  
Sweater guy.  
  
Oh, that one, she went back to her reading and Mika put her head back down in her paws.   
  
For awhile, they sat in silence. A sudden noise startled both Kae and Mika, making Kae jerk her head up and Mika jumped to her feet. Bernard was snoring, fast asleep next to Kae.   
  
I trust you slept well, the punk-elf said sarcastically, once again turning to her magazine and Mika cocked her head. That made Kae laugh when a sudden thump from above them made both look up. Kae sighed.  
  
Three... two... one!  
  
Amber shouted at the top of her lungs, making Bernard jerk awake, jumping nearly three feet in the air.  
  
Come on! We gotta go! I'm late already! Amber shouted from the main entrance. She had as much of her short hair as she could get up in a high ponytail, the bangs bordering her face. She wore jeans and a redish-salmon coat that went down to her hips, zipped up the front with a sash tied around the middle. When it was zipped up all the way, it made a high turtleneck, but since it went only to her mid chest, the turtleneck lay like a sailor's collar on her shoulders, one of which her backpack was slung over. Bernard blinked at her a moment, then sighed.  
  
I hate Mondays... he groaned, getting to his feet.  
  
Yeah, well you don't have to deal with Math class! Amber shot back at him before they dissapeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Curtis greeted him with a smile. Beautiful Monday, eh?  
  
How's the frying pan bash going? Bernard her Scott ask from behind him.  
  
G'mornin' Santa... see for yourself... Bernard spun around to face his boss and pointed to his forehead, making Scott cringe.  
  
NEIL did THAT?! Bernard jerked his head around, his face lighting up in a smile.  
  
he cried before hugging him, then stepping back.   
  
-you certainly have grown over the past eight months, sport! Charlie finished for him, making Bernard laugh.   
  
How old are you now?  
  
Charlie replied with a nod.  
  
And how are things going between you and Danielle. That advice I give you help? Bernard asked knowingly, making Scott and Curtis's jaws drop.  
  
Like a charm! And did the advice I give you get you back as Head Elf?  
  
Yes it did! Bernard nodded and pointed to the Head Elf pin on his beret.  
  
Yeah, we're missing something, Curtis replied to Scott's unanswered question. Charlie looked over at him with a smile...  
  
And nearly choked.  
  
WHAT HAPPENED?! he cried. Bernard took a step back into the shadows.  
  
Well, you see- Curtis started, but Bernard cut in, his head hung.  
  
I have some... things to attend to... he nodded at them in farewell before turning and hurrying off, breaking into a full sprint once out of sight.  
  
He slammed the door of his North Pole room closed before resting his back against them, sighing heavily.  
  
It haunt's you, doesn't it?' 712 laughed from right inside his head.  
  
Leave me alone! Bernard growled back and wicked laughing echoed through his mind.  
  
Leave you alone? But I am you... so how can I leave you alone?'  
  
You are NOT me! Bernard protested desperately. He closed his eyes and shook his head angrily. YOU ARE NOTHING!  
  
If I am nothing, then why do you fear me so?' he fell to his knees, shaking in hysterics.  
  
LEAVE ME ALONE! he shouted, but to no avail.  
  
You want to kill again. You want to see the fear in their eyes again...' Bernard clapped his hands over his ears, shaking his head back and forth frantically.  
  
No no no no no... he pleaded, yet he could almost see the wicked grin of 712.  
  
You _want_ to be a Dark Elf again.'  
  
Bernard screamed before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard...! Bernard...!   
  
No... never... I don't... no... Bernard protested feebly, shaking his head slowly, his eyes still closed in fatigue.  
  
his eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, which resulted in a horrible pain as something smashed into his head and he fell backwards, holding his forehead again. He looked up to see Kae holding her own forehead.  
  
he mumbled at her and she glared at him.  
  
God, what happened to you? she asked. Bernard opened his mouth, searching for the words to tell her, but quickly changed his mind and closed it again, hanging his head.  
  
  
  
Kae suddenly cried, making him snap his head back up.  
  
she was sitting back a ways from him, her hand over her mouth in horror. However, she soon let it drop and took hold of his shoulders, bringing her face close to his and peering into his eyes, squinting her own.  
  
Your eyes... she muttered softly, squinting her own.  
  
What about them? Bernard asked fearfully, and Kae jumped slightly as if she had forgotten about him. Sighing, she sat back and hung her head for a moment before raising it again to meet his gaze.  
  
They're red...   
  
~*~  
  
What would make your Dark Elf suddenly active again? Kae asked, sitting down as Bernard paced back and forth, holding a cocoa in his hands though he had long forgotten about it.   
  
I don't know Kae... I just don't know, he confessed, shaking his mop of black curls. He raised his eyes to her, expecting some smart-alick comment, but he found that she had her head lowered, her dark eyes staring off to the side, rubbing her thumbs over her cocoa.  
  
Because... whatever it is, it's awoken mine too, she looked up at him, her eyes for pleading for something... though for what, Bernard could not tell. Then, as if she could no longer bare to be under his stare, she broke away and stared off to the side. It's like having a face beneath my skin... a different me... 4041 is always there, always trying to get me to do something. She watches every move I make, knowing when I lie, laughing when I fail. She... she tries to get me to do things...  
  
712 wanted me to kill Amber, Bernard muttered softly.  
  
Bernard, we have to do something! You remember how... focused we were when the Dark One sent us on a mission... it was like they took over. I've been told to harm those close to me many times by 4041, and if they ever are able to take over us again... she hung her head, not wanting to say anymore. She didn't need to; Bernard understood.  
  
~*~  
  
Amber called, causing the girl to spin around in a whirl of her shoulder length, brown hair. Amber ran out to meet her.  
  
Bye mom! Emer called, waving as the green truck drove away before turning to Amber. Nyah... I hate going back to school after the weekend...!  
  
Yes Emer... it's been a whole week now, Amber reminded her, making her brown eyes suddenly light up.  
  
IT'S FRIDAY! she cheered and they both laughed before processing towards the Middle School.  
  
MORNIN' HOLLY! Amber shouted after throwing her backpack in the general direction of her locker. Holly had short, dirty blonde hair with auburn highlights, a few freckles and eyes that tended to change color frequently, though they were hazel that day.  
  
Cold... not good... need more sleep... she grumbled, making her two friends laugh. Holly was short and often thought it made everyone think she was weak, so she normally packed a punch. That was why it was kind of funny to see her like shivering and huddled up.  
  
they all turned to face Kalina as she joined their group. Kalina had shoulder length, dark brown hair and dark skin. She greeted the group with a smile before shivering and rubbing her arms. Wooh, it's cold out here! Holly glared at her, making them laugh again.   
  
Oh crap! Holly exclaimed suddenly, slightly sinking in disappointment. Here come the Bummer Twins!  
  
Quick... lets run for Ms. D's room! they didn't need telling twice, and the four ran down to the warm, safe room. They had associated Bummer Twins with two of their , Rita and Nayrie. Both of them would ignore Emer, Amber, Holly, and Kalina and then get mad at the four for them... not to mention they seemed to look for every reason in the world to be mad at the four, especially Amber. Both of them had been really nice at one point... and then they met up.   
  
Funny how they both hated each other in the beginning... and notice it was me who made Nayrie one of our friends back when it was just me, Emer, and Rita (Holly and Kalina were both new that year), Amber thought to herself. Huh... the new friends steals the best friend... now where have I heard that one before?  
  
Hey, Am! Right on queue! She waved at Michael-Anne, her old best friend. They'd been best friends for years, and then a girl named Alysha came to the school. Amber made friends with her and introduced her to M-A. Her reward: M-A ditches her and hangs out with Alysha, which was when Rita became Amber's friend. She found Amber trying really hard not to cry and let the girl hang out with her and Emer all day. She often wondered why Rita was different now...   
  
Alysha had left at the end of the previous year, so M-A has become nice again, and she feel really bad about ditching Amber... REALLY bad. She put forth a lot of effort to be friends again, but Rita and Nayrie both try to convince Amber she was the Devil. Despite the fact that M-A had become really nice, there was one, simple reason why they did that:  
  
Rita wanted to rule the world. M-A was a born leader, and as Rita saw it, M-A was standing in her way. So, she tried to brainwash Amber into thinking M-A was the enemy.   
  
So Emer, Holly, Amber, and Kalina talked while warming themselves up inside Ms. D's room, their previous year's science teacher. She was really nice, though, so they still visited her. They all chimed their good morning to her and she waved at the group absentmindedly, since she was talking to the 6th grade English teacher Mrs. Tomas. That woman made everyone laugh... she was a bit hyper for an old lady, with short, gray hair and a permanent smile. She was nice, though... really nice.  
  
Niftily super kiddo, Emer whispered, making them both laugh. That was a quote their old teacher was famous for.  
  
Quite honestly, Amber really enjoyed her life. She wasn't popular, but she was far from unpopular. And, in her opinion, she had the best friends an elf could possibly get! Not to mention her Dad wast he Head Elf of the North Pole...  
  
Holly, who's random quotes had become very usual to them, flicked Amber's shoulder.  
  
she yelped, jumping aside, making Holly laugh and then try again.   
  
Stop NYEAOW! Amber tried her best to say now' in a New York Accent, which would usually get Holly to crack up and trip over something so that she could escape. That time, it was a trash can and a lab table. They all burst out laughing, which resulted in Amber's tripping over a desk, and Rita and Nayrie rolled their eyes from over in the corner. That just made the four laugh even harder.  
  
~*~  
  
-rk One was destroyed... I mean, you saw it, so there is no possible way he's still alive-  
  
Hey Mom! Hey Dad! Amber walked into the room, making them both quiet immediately. Amber stopped dead in her tracks. They were talking about it... again...  
  
So, how was your day? Bernard asked cheerfully as Mika ran to greet her master, recieving a loving pat on the head.   
  
Amber replied shortly before turning and leaving the room.  
  
Or, at least they thought she left the room. Amber, instead, pressed herself against the wall just outside of the doorway, listening in on them. Mika sat behind her, waiting to be pet.  
  
Bernard... she knows something's up, Amber heard Kae sigh, and it made her smile that her mother knew she wasn't as dumb as a stump.  
  
She's a smart girl, Kae. But she's our daughter, and if she knew... well, I'm imagining trying to explain this to you if you didn't know, she could tell he meant it slightly humorously.  
  
What do you mean?! Kae shouted back.  
  
Kae, what would you have done if I had told you? she could tell her father was amused by this.  
  
Well, I'd probably scream, then blow that flower vase over there up, then pick up a lamp and beat you over the head with it and then blast you into a thousand pieces, Kae replied without missing a beat.  
  
Bernard asked in a tone that sounded like one someone used when raising an eyebrow.  
  
Yeah... yeah, that sounds about right, Kae confirmed.  
  
Now, might I remind you that Amber acts almost exactly like you?  
  
Oh yeah... you've got a point... Amber had to laugh, so she turned to the side and laughed lightly. Well, Amber's movement got Mika excited and she stared wagging her tail, which resulted in a thump thump thump' on the wall. Amber wasted no time in dashing silently down the hall and around the corner before her parents could see that she had been eavesdropping. (A/N: As I write this, my dog Meg, the one I modeled Mika off of, is having one of those dreams where she keeps twitching her paws and nose and keeps wagging her tail...lol, okay, continue!)  
  
~*~  
  
Goodnight, Amber, Bernard kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
'Night Dad... Amber squinted her eyes just so that it made her look really tired... a skill she had mastered long ago. Her father smiled warmly at her and got to his feet. Suddenly, his smile faded and he stared blankly ahead. Moments later, he shook his head and hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
Amber promptly began crying, so Mika nudged her hand affectionately, and Amber turned to bury her face in the dog's warm fur.  
  
What is it he hides from me?  
  
~*~  
  


Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today,  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left.  
  
I don't know what stressed me first,  
Or how the pressure was fed,  
But I know just what it feels like,  
To have a voice in the back of my head.  
  
It's like a face that I hold inside,  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes,  
A face watches every time I lie,  
A face that laughs every time I fall.  
  
And watches everything,  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim,  
That the face inside is hearing me,  
Right beneath my skin...  
  
It's like I'm paranoid,  
Lookin' over my back,  
It's like a whirlwind,  
Inside of my head.  
  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
It's like the face inside is right,  
Beneath my skin.  
  
I know I've got a face in me,  
Points out all my mistakes to me,  
You've got a face on the inside too and,  
Your paranoia's probably worse.  
  
I don't know what set me off first,  
But I know what I can't stand,  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is,  
I can't add up to what you can.  
  
But everybody has a face that they hold inside,  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes,  
A face watches every time they lie,  
A face that laughs every time they fall.  
  
And watches everything,  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim,  
That the face inside is watching you too,  
Right inside your skin...  
  
It's like I'm paranoid,  
Lookin' over my back,  
It's like a whirlwind,  
Inside of my head.  
  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
It's like the face inside is right,  
Beneath my skin.  
  
It's like I'm paranoid,  
Lookin' over my back,  
It's like a whirlwind,  
Inside of my head.  
  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
It's like the face inside is right,  
Beneath my skin.  
  
The face inside is right beneath your skin...  
The face inside is right beneath your skin...  
The face inside is right beneath your skin...  
  
The sun goes down...  
I feel the light betray me.  
The sun goes down...  
I feel the light betray me.  
  
It's like I'm paranoid,  
Lookin' over my back,  
It's like a whirlwind,  
Inside of my head.  
  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
It's like the face inside is right,  
Beneath my skin.  
  
It's like I'm paranoid,  
Lookin' over my back,  
It's like a whirlwind,  
Inside of my head.  
  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
It's like I can't stop,  
What I'm hearing within,  
  
It's like the face inside is right,  
Beneath my skin.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Well, this chapter was just to sort of get you back into the story and introduce Amber a bit more... and yes, the Dark One is dead as a doornail ^_^ Doesn't this song go perfectly? The face beneath their skin is the Dark Elf... ya know?! ^_^ Alrightly, just to let ya know, I just found my Linkin Park CD so a lot of the chapter songs will probably be Linkin Park songs, because all of them go so well!!! Ok, well, remember peeps, must have at least five **reviews!!!!** So:  
  


**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Hurricane

A/N: Sorry... I uploaded the wrong chapter ^_^ Sorry if that was confusing!!!!!!!!!!! This is the real chapter... *hides* I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!  
  


**Hurricane  
****chapter 2  
  
Something Corporate - Hurricane  
  
**Shake down, you make me break,  
For goodness sake,  
I think I'm on the edge,  
Of something new with you.  
  
Shout out, don't drown the sound,  
I'll drown you out,  
You'll never scream so loud,  
As I want to scream with you.  
  
Standing there with your smile blinding,  
Your eyes from seeing,  
My face as I'm dying,  
To figure out a girl.  
But she drifts so far away...  
  
But she drifts so far away,  
I'm on her coast,  
So maybe I should stay,  
And map around your world.  
  
So don't say,  
These currents are still killing me  
And you can't explain,  
But the wind went and pulled me,  
Into the hurricane...  
Into the hurricane...  
  
Stand up, don't make a sound,  
Your ears might bleed,  
There're sweet flourescent enemies,  
That live inside of me.  
  
And the world moves faster than I knew,  
Not fast enough to not creep up on you,  
And the space we put between...  
So...  
  
Pull me under your weather patterns,  
Your cold fronts and the rain don't matter,  
Because the sun burns what I needed...  
  
So don't say,  
These currents are still killing me  
And you can't explain,  
But the wind went and pulled me,  
Into the hurricane...  
Into the hurricane...  
  
You don't do it on purpose,  
But you make me shake,  
Now I count the hours til you wake,  
With your babies breath.  
  
Breathe symphonies,  
Come on sweet catastrophe.  
  
Maybe this time I can follow through,  
I can feel complete,  
Stop paying dues.  
Stop the rain from falling,  
Keep my oceans calm,  
This time I know nothings wrong...  
  
So don't say,  
These currents are still killing me  
And you can't explain,  
But the wind went and pulled me,  
In and no you,  
  
Don't... say...  
These currents are still killing me  
And you can't explain,  
But the wind went and pulled me,  
Into the hurricane...  
Into the hurricane...  
Into the hurricane...  
  


~*~  
  
Hey Amber, a voice said from her doorway, causing the girl to look up.  
  
Oh... hi Kira, she replied softly, turning back around, Mika nudging her hand. Amber sat crosslegged on her bed, her back to her elvish friend, staring blankly ahead, rubbing her thumbs over a cold, untouched mug of cocoa. Kira, slightly disturbed by her friend's unusual appearence, climbed up next to her and sat down. Mika jumped up as if startled by her before jumping down and lying on the floor.  
  
Kira was only a bit older than Amber, and because she had been so young when everyone had found out, she knew nothing of the Dark Elves or the Dark One. None of the younger elves did. And because she didn't know of Perrin's heroic deeds and true soft side hidden behind that mask of arrogance, she hated him. The same was true for Hunter, as he acted very much like his father. Amber pretended to hate Hunter and Perrin as well, but she had learned to enjoy their company. No one knew that, though. Even at school, they stayed distant from each other, which is why it was very easy for Amber to pretend she wasn't friends with Hunter at all.  
  
Kira was a pretty girl with short, golden locks of hair held underneath a silver crown, strings of pearls mingling with the curls in the back, two locks bordering her hazel eyes and a few freckles dotting her nose. She was usually clothed in a sleeveless, velvet, purple dress that went down to her mid-thighs, pearly white longsleeves and a skirt down to her ankles extending out from underneath the purple dress, giving her a glowing look. She was rather pretty, as most of the he-elves would agree.   
  
Is something wrong? she asked, and to her surprise, Amber nodded. Amber... the optimist? This wasn't good... Do you wanna talk about it? Amber shrugged, still staring blankly ahead. Kira sighed. Do you talk? That produced a small smile and she raised her eyes to meet Kira's gaze, her smile slowly fading.  
  
It's... well... she sighed heavily and hung her head, returning it back around to stare straight ahead, It's my parents.  
  
What's going on? Kira asked, daring to put an arm around her friend's shoulder. This was actually half to comfort her and half a test. Her fears were confirmed when Amber didn't shrug it off like she normally did, but instead leaned the golden-haired girl. Amber only did that when she was really upset, which was only... well... the only other time she'd seen her unhappy before was one day when Bernard had drawn her aside and told her something. Suddenly, she collapsed, and Bernard caught her quickly, holding her close. Amber had cried into his shoulder, shoulder's shaking violently in uncontrollable sobs. They had left the next day and when they returned three days later, Amber looked like she hadn't slept the entire time. She seemed thin and pale, her eyes red from crying, no happiness in her eyes. It took at least three months for her to return to her normal self.  
  
What is it? Kira asked her again, and Amber hung her head. Then, she slowly pulled away and slid off the bed.  
  
she walked over to where Mika lay and sat down, petting the dog and setting her cocoa down in front of her.  
  
Great, she finds her dog more comforting than me... Kira thought humorously to herself before getting up and sitting down next to her friend.  
  
You thirsty? Amber asked suddenly, looking up.  
  
Well... sorta, I guess... Kira shrugged.  
  
You want my cocoa? Amber asked before giggling. I haven't drank any yet, don't worry.  
  
Isn't it a bit... cold? she asked, looking down.  
  
Oh, here, Amber held her hands open on either side of the cup, each about an inch from it. Kira, rather fascinated, leaned forward to watch. Amber smiled at her friend's interest before closing her eyes and focusing.  
  
And suddenly, from the palms of her hands, small, lightning bolts shot against the cup, reminding Kira very much of those little globes with the red energy lightning bolts in them... the ones where you'd press a finger to the glass and all the energy would be attracted to it.  
  
To her utter amazement, steam began to rise from the cocoa mug, and Amber lowered her hands.  
  
Kira's jaw dropped and Amber laughed lightly.  
  
How'd you...  
  
I've been able to do it ever since I was little, her friend replied quickly, smiling softly.  
  
That's amazing... I don't thing any other elves can do that! Kira was clearly very fascinated by this, which made Amber laugh again.  
  
Well, you're the only one who knows... she winked at her, and Kira grinned back.  
  
Well don't I feel special, she said sarcastically before they both laughed.  
  
Too bad she, Perrin and Hunter are bitter rivals... they'd get along nicely! Amber mused to herself, completely forgetting about her earlier troubles.  
  
~*~  
  
Gotta' twist it that way a bit... no, other way! Yeah, that's about right... hmm... Charlie was babbling incoherently, laying on the little dolly under a toy car.  
  
Mornin' Charlie! Bernard chirped, making the young man attempt to sit straight up, which resulted in a dull thunk' and a loud The elves began giggling as Charlie scooted out. Trying to be like your dad?  
  
How'd you guess? Charlie replied sarcastically, standing up and rubbing his head. God, I'm gonna look like you now! He eyed the bruise on Bernard's forehead where Neil had whacked him with the frying pan.  
  
You say that like it's a bad thing! Bernard said in mock-hurt before punching Charlie on the shoulder, then ducked the returning punch.  
  
he spun around to face Curtis, who was completely out of breath, holding himself up with his hands on his knees. You... needed... Santa's office... urgent...  
  
Thanks squirt! Bernard said quickly, patting Curtis's head as he dashed by, and recieved a glare from Curtis.  
  
Don't worry... he STILL calls me sport, and I'm twenty-six! Charlie laughed and Curtis growled.  
  
I'm gonna have to learn how that whole Dark Elf Magic thing works... see how he treats me when I'm thirty! that recieved a hardy laugh from Charlie.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard, I presume? Bernard walked into Santa's office to find a young woman, looking a bit older than he, sitting next to Santa. She was rather pretty, with shining, green eyes and long, black hair done in two braids down to her waist.   
  
Yes, I am, Bernard replied curtly, a bit tentative about the woman. She laughed, and he got the uneasy feeling she could tell what he was thinking.  
  
You need not fear me... in fact, you will have to get used to me... all of you will, Bernard was startled to find that there were others in the room. He looked around to see Perrin and Kira. He didn't even want to know what had been broken yet.  
  
All... of us...? Bernard slowly shrunk back to where the other two were standing.  
  
Is this some kind of joke? Perrin asked, throwing an annoyed glance towards Kira, who looked the other way and stuck her nose up in the air.  
  
Yes, and you will have to get used to each other! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to procede with this meeting... or would you like to continue your little quarrel over there? she glared at Perrin and Kira, who both hung their heads. That's what I thought. Now, to start this off... she turned to Santa. You may leave. I will brief you on things later, but I must speak with the Warders in private first.  
  
Bernard asked, a bit surprised, but was ignored. Santa opened his mouth to protest, but under the woman's icy glare, he quickly shut it again before leaving the room. She turned back to the three elves with a smile. I will be known as Lady Laurrine to all others and to you while we are not in training. However, when it is just us, you will call me Aegis.  
  
Alrightly, question Eggy-  
  
Aegis, Perrin! she corrected him with a glare cold enough to make even Perrin shrink back and gulp before continuing.  
  
Aegis... right... well, I have a question, she nodded for him to go on. Allright... WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?!  
  
Quite the elf, aren't we? Aegis laughed. Well, you are here to defend the North Pole and band together to become the Warders. And yes, Perrin, I am speaking English. He shut his mouth. Warders are the legendary group of elves that will defend the North Pole. They are elves that pass down generations, always the same group reborn. In times of need, to prevent wars against the North Pole, the warders are called upon. You, my friends, are the new Warders, she smiled at them, and three jaws dropped simultaneously.  
  
You-you're telling me that... that us three... have to save the North Pole...? Kira had turned several shades paler.  
  
Not just you three. As I said, it is reborn in each of you... and we are missing two elves. Bernard, Perrin... I believe you both have children... she smiled at them again.  
  
YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE MY DAUGHTER FIGHT?!?! Bernard shouted, springing to his feet and glaring at her, fists clenched.  
  
Yes, I do, she replied simply. And there are three others than them.  
  
Perrin asked, no longer as ignorantly confident as he had been moments before.   
  
They are Kae, Curtis, and Jacey, Bernard was on his feet again... he strode across the room and slammed his hands down on Santa's desk.  
  
NO! I will NOT have my daughter AND my wife thrown into this! he shouted, anger flickering in his chocolate eyes.  
  
Sit down, Bernard. She will not fight in this war. You see, if we were to gather all the Warders together... her eyes narrowed, the North Pole might not be able to take it, and instead of defending it, we might even destroy it.   
  
You see, the first Warders banded together on their own to defend their holiday 14,000 years ago. Warders are always passed down to holidays that have innocence within them, and for the past 2000 years, it has been Christmas. However, Christmas is not as stable a holiday as the others. All eight Warders cannot defend at one time. The only other two we need are Amber and Hunter for this war, Aegis spoke with extreme calm in her voice.  
  
I have to fight with Perrin AND Hunter?! Kira was on her feet in anger, fists clenched, and Perrin was silently mimicking him, tossing his head back and forth.  
  
M-my daughter... fighting... war? Bernard, on the other hand, seemed on the point of break down.  
  
Bernard, you sacrificed your whole life for the North Pole when you became a Grey Elf. She is your daughter and itches to do the same... you and Kae were the strongest Grey Elves at heart, and it passed to her. She has already awoken her power because she strives, though she doesn't know it, to be like you. Jacey, on the other hand, was not a stable Grey Elf. Hunter is completely unaware of his power... she smiled softly.  
  
You mean... Amber is going to be like me? Bernard suddenly felt a stong sense of pride, and the small smile on his lips made Aegis's smile grow.  
  
Except this time, as has been done in no other battle, father and daughter will stand together, fighting the Dark Elves, Bernard's smile suddenly grew.  
  
We're fighting the Dark Elves?! he cried, barely unable to contain himself.  
  
You did not think they were destroyed with the Dark One? They have been regrouping and replotting, though weakened as they are leaderless. Still, they have regained much of their former strength, which is why the Dark Elves within you have awoken again, Aegis replied with a nod. Except for you, Kira.  
  
Kira began, a bit afraid, clearing her throat.  
  
Aegis, dear, she was corrected.  
  
Aegis, sorry... well, I've seen Amber's power. She used lightning to heat up a glass of cocoa the other day... Aegis's sudden smile cut her off.  
  
Ah, so she is farther along than I thought! If she has already figured out how to channel it... at the three, confused looks, she quickly explained, You see, if she did not have her power under control, heating up a cup of cocoa would end up with heated cocoa, sure, but spraying in twenty different dirrections. She laughed lightly, and the confusion didn't leave anyone's expression. In the beginning, you will find it hard to control your power... it will all come out in a rush for you, but she has gained control and is able to use just the amount she wants... it is a very hard skill to master.  
  
Also, Aegis... the woman turned her attention back to Kira, a small smile urging her to go on, What are Dark Elves? And what is the Dark One?  
  
That will be explained as soon as the others are here, she replied. Kira nodded. I would like you to go get them... well, never mind, seeing as without my supervision, Perrin and Kira will probably try to strangle eachother... Kira, you and Bernard may go retrieve Hunter and Amber.  
  
Yes ma'am, Kira accepted as they both nodded.  
  
Aegis, dear, she corrected the young elf again. There's no need to be so formal! Kira turned slightly red before the two dissappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
... for the mineral identity tests, I will partner you all up, Mrs. Mason announced to the class. Hunter, almost without realizing it, looked over to where Amber was sitting. The sun was shining in just right on her so that her hair, gilttering in the sun, shone in streaks of gold and auburn, her eyes glittering as she laughed at some whispered joke between her and Holly.   
  
There was no denying it. He loved her... he had finally realized it the year before. He always found himself praying that she would return the feeling, but he knew she saw him only as a friend.   
  
Jordan will be with... hmm, let's see... he saw Amber look longingly at the boy. He looked a lot like Hunter, except that his black hair was much shaggier, and his eyes green. They were both tall, lanky boys, but the only difference was that Jordan was one of the most popular guys in the grade. He could make anyone laugh and played in a band with some of the other guys, him being the lead singer and guitar player. She had been to a few of his concerts and even dragged Hunter along once... he knew just how much the girl liked him, and it pained him. It was said the hardest thing was to watch someone you love love someone else... he knew it to be true.  
  
Jordan will be with Zack, Jordan rolled his eyes at his friends before pairing off with the other boy, both of them going over to a lab table, Zack looking a bit sheepish. Hunter could see Amber's shoulder's fall in dissapointment.  
  
And Hunter will be with... Amber, they both stood up, Amber smiling weakly when she reached him.  
  
What, am I that bad? Hunter laughed quietly.  
  
Shut up, Amber growled back jokingly as they chose their lab table (the one if the very back with their backs facing everyone else), pulling the directions out. Amber sighed heavily and used her finger to scan down the paper.  
  
Something bothering you? Hunter asked, noting that she wasn't in her usual, happy mood. She shrugged, but he saw how her eyes darkened a bit. Come on, I've known your for a bit too long not to not be able to tell when something's wrong! He nudged her shoulder and she laughed a little.  
  
Alright alright... I'll tell you, she gave in, but her smile quickly faded. It's... well... it's Mom and Dad.  
  
What about them? Hunter persisted.  
  
Well... they're hiding something from me. I've known it since I was four... they talk about it whenever they think I'm not around. I don't know why they'd hide something though... I mean, we're a family! And to keep something from me so important that they have to talk about it all the time... Hunter could see the anger in Amber's eyes, and he hung his own head.  
  
Mom and Dad are hiding something from me, too. They talk about it a lot... like you said, whenever I'm not around... Amber whirled her head around to face him with a curious gaze. For a moment, she just stared at him in silence, but when her voice finally came out, it was a choked whisper.  
  
What are they hiding from us? she whispered softly, but Hunter just shook his head. I-I've heard them talking about themselves... Dad refers to himself as 712 and Mom refers to herself as 4041.  
  
Dad's 971, and Mom's 4039, Hunter replied almost machanically. I guess they're in on this thing together...  
  
Ms. Almsberry, Mr. Alwney... everything going alright? Mrs. Mason asked from behind them. Hunter jumped, but Amber was very cool about it.  
  
Yes Mrs. Mason... we're just checking for hardness, she said, holding up their mineral.  
  
Alright... well, keep going, she turned and walked away.  
  
Hunter said quickly and Amber laughed.   
  
I'm a girl... we talk a LOT more in class than you guys do... quick responses became a nesesity two years ago, she laughed lightly.  
  
Two years ago? Hunter gave her a quizzical look.  
  
Fifth grade... first year of middle school, blockhead! In the lower school, no one cared... she shrugged and scratched her fingernail across the mineral, and part of it came off. Alrighty, this is talc.  
  
You sure? Hunter stared in awe. You know color... and streak... and...  
  
Yup... you can go over it, but I'm pretty sure... she grinned at him. Hunter's jaw dropped. Glad to have me as a partner, then?  
  
they both laughed softly before turning. Suddenly, so quickly and abrupty that they all jumped, the door flung open. Amber and Hunter's jaws dropped when Bernard and Kira came running in.  
  
AMBER! HUNTER! Bernard looked relieved to have found them and Kira looked rather annoyed.  
  
Excuse me, sir, but you cannot come... barging... in here... Mrs. Mason had suddenly caught sight of Bernard's clothes... he was still wearing the velvet, elf clothes. All the students were gaping at Kira, also in her elf clothes.  
  
What're you doing here? Amber asked and Bernard hurried over to her.  
  
I need you... we're going home! Amber grinned at him.  
  
Sir, you can't take her out of class... Mrs. Mason was stopped by Bernard's hand.  
  
She's my daughter. Fu-Bug off, Bernard quickly corrected himself before spinning back around. Hunter, you're coming too!  
  
Hunter cheered, grinning broadly.  
  
Now Sir, I am sure he is NOT your son... Mrs. Mason tried to stop them as the four hurried out of the room, everyone gaping at two of their's clothes and the four identical ears. Of course, everyone chased them outside. SIR, YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO TAKE MR. ALWNEY! she shouted.  
  
SUE ME THEN! Bernard shouted over his shoulder before they dissapeared around a corner. Growling, the young teacher sprinted after them, only to find that they weren't there and that there was silver glitter on the ground, each of them slowly dissapearing.  
  
~*~  
  
Is this a joke? Hunter asked when he realized that he was alone with Amber, his dad, Bernard, and Kira.  
  
Exactly what your father said, Aegis mused.  
  
She's a warder?! Hunter pointed at Kira, who glared at his finger.  
  
Yes, now would each of you please take a seat! exchanging unsure glances, each of them sat down. They were in a strange, underground room of the North Pole. The roof was extremely high and there was a window all the way around the top where wall met ceiling. From there, light streamed into the room, which had pillars all around the edges of it holding up a balcony around the edges. In the middle of the room was another platform and there were chairs around that.  
  
Now, I will explain to you all what your powers are, that caught their attention. Aegis stood before them all, smiling at them. First off, Perrin... you control the element ice. Once you learn to channel and control your power, you will be able to create walls of ice, send out ice knives... the possibilities are endless, and there's no knowing what you'll come up with. Perrin grinned, looking first at Bernard and then at his hands. Next, Aegis turned to Hunter.  
  
Hunter... as the son of Perrin, it isn't hard to tell that you have the power of water. Like the rest, you can channel it to create anything from water blasts to tidal waves... and this will also come in handy for water gun fights, she winked at him and he highfived Perrin.  
  
Kira, you my dear have one of the harder elements... wind. You can channel the air around you to blast against your opponent... and once your become skilled enough, you can use it to levetate, Kira's eyes lit up at this and Amber congradulated her friend.  
  
Amber, you have already awoken your power... do you know what it is? she smiled at Amber's sudden realization, the understanding dawning on her face.  
  
she cried, making Aegis laugh.  
  
Close... not just lightning, my dear, but storms in general. You have already gained control of the lightning, as I learned from your friend Kira. If you tried heating up a mug of cocoa in the beginning... Amber cut her off, hanging her head in embarrasment.  
  
I've blown up a few in the past... she grinned. Aegis, with a smile and wink, then turned to Bernard.  
  
You, too, have awoken your power Bernard, she smiled at him. You, my child, have the power of light.  
  
Bernard chewed thoughtfully on his thumbnail before suddenly sitting up. WHEN I DESTROYED HIM!  
  
Yes, when you destroyed him, Aegis nodded and Amber and Hunter exchanged glances. Mr. Rollow, as I was told, said that light can only be awoken in the purest of hearts... that is not entirely true. The real truth is that the bearer of light can only be reborn in the purest of hearts. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
  
Amber cut in, drawing everyone's attention. What do the other three have?  
  
Good question, my dear! Bernard, Curtis's power is much like yours... yet at the same time, very different, her eyes narrowed. Curtis has the power of shadow... shadows of death, to be exact. He controls darkness... it is very hard to learn how to do it, but eventually, his powers can even kill. For now, though, he can channel dark energy.   
  
Jacey controls the element earth. She can open the ground, create monsters of rocks and mud, bring trees to life... an extrodinary power, really. And Kae controls the element of fire... fireballs, walls of flame... she can even create a phoenix, which is the hardest thing to my knowledge that she can acomplish, that only she can ride upon without being burned and can control with her mind, she smiled at the other three, who all looked dumbfounded. There truly are amazing things you can do with your powers. You three will learn to do things just as amazing as that of which I've listed. But I must agree that this is an overwhelming amount to take in, which is why I will not start your training until the next time we meet. However, I would like to inform you all of something... you are forbidden to speak of this to anyone. You may not even tell the other three Warders, for it can break the balance... a group of Warders defending Alensday long ago spilt the secret of who they were and were destroyed as well as Alensday... so you see, you may not tell ANYONE! It can kill you or the one you tell, for the forces are not those to be tested. She smiled at them, everyone's mouth hanging open.  
  
Easy enough... Perrin was the first to break the silence.  
  
Let's hope so, Child of Ice, Aegis smiled at him. The Darkness has taken something from each of you. As Warders, you can train to avenge what you've lost. Train hard, Children of the Forces. I will see you all again soon. And with that, she dissappeared in a flash of lightning.  
  
Amber broke the silence, smiling sheepishly, I guess she has my element...  
  
Hey, do you guys know what she's talking about The Darkness has taken something from us'? Kira asked. Bernard and Perrin exchanged glances before shrinking into the darkness. Hunter thought a minute before realization dawned on him and he hung his head. Amber turned, her gaze just as puzzled, toward's Kira before her eyes also lit up and she, too, shrunk away, a tear crawling down her face. Bernard pulled her close and Perrin lay a hand on his son's shoulder. Kira raised an eyebrow before shrugging.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard sat down next to Amber on her bed.  
  
Yes daddy? she asked softly.  
  
Do you want to talk about it? Bernard spoke gently, pushing a few strands of hair from her face. She shook her head and rolled onto her side.   
  
Alright... I know how much she meant to you. If there's anything I can do for you, tell me, alright? Amber was tempted to ask him what he was hiding, but instead, she shook her head softly.  
  
she replied, he voice a whisper. Bernard sighed and nodded, caressing her shoulder gently before kissing her on the forehead and then leaving her room. As soon as he did, Amber burried her face into her pillow and cried... she had closed the healing wound after a year, but in the short time it took that day to remind her, it bled freely again... bled with the tears that ran down her face as she cried for what she had lost.  
  
~*~  
  


Shake down, you make me break,  
For goodness sake,  
I think I'm on the edge,  
Of something new with you.  
  
Shout out, don't drown the sound,  
I'll drown you out,  
You'll never scream so loud,  
As I want to scream with you.  
  
Standing there with your smile blinding,  
Your eyes from seeing,  
My face as I'm dying,  
To figure out a girl.  
But she drifts so far away...  
  
But she drifts so far away,  
I'm on her coast,  
So maybe I should stay,  
And map around your world.  
  
So don't say,  
These currents are still killing me  
And you can't explain,  
But the wind went and pulled me,  
Into the hurricane...  
Into the hurricane...  
  
Stand up, don't make a sound,  
Your ears might bleed,  
There're sweet flourescent enemies,  
That live inside of me.  
  
And the world moves faster than I knew,  
Not fast enough to not creep up on you,  
And the space we put between...  
So...  
  
Pull me under your weather patterns,  
Your cold fronts and the rain don't matter,  
Because the sun burns what I needed...  
  
So don't say,  
These currents are still killing me  
And you can't explain,  
But the wind went and pulled me,  
Into the hurricane...  
Into the hurricane...  
  
You don't do it on purpose,  
But you make me shake,  
Now I count the hours til you wake,  
With your babies breath.  
  
Breathe symphonies,  
Come on sweet catastrophe.  
  
Maybe this time I can follow through,  
I can feel complete,  
Stop paying dues.  
Stop the rain from falling,  
Keep my oceans calm,  
This time I know nothings wrong...  
  
So don't say,  
These currents are still killing me  
And you can't explain,  
But the wind went and pulled me,  
In and no you,  
  
Don't... say...  
These currents are still killing me  
And you can't explain,  
But the wind went and pulled me,  
Into the hurricane...  
Into the hurricane...  
Into the hurricane...  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: That chap took longer than I intended... sry bout that!! ^_^; Anyhoodlydoodle (don't ask), this time, the song is Hunter's opinion about Amber... very simple: He can't figure her out. Yup, that pretty much sums it up!! Wow... they're the Warders... also, I considered giving fire to Amber cuz of her name, but I used to dream I could use lightning when I was little, and since Amber is me... well, I just HAD to give her the lightning!!! ^_^  
  


**5 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Existance

A/N: Heyo peeps!!! Ok, this is where the real story actually picks up! ^_^ This story is going to be a bit more complex than the first one and have a much angstier scene and a bunch of unexpected twists... AND I'VE FINALLY COME UP WITH IDEAS FOR THE THREEQUEL!!!!! (does anyone know what that is really called?? Triquel... that looks better but still... threequel rhymes with prequel and sequel... *shrugs*) Alrighty! Here it is!  
  
**Also, I now have an image gallery for this story up!**  
  


**http://www.angelfire.com/realm2/fanfiction_bernard/gallery.html**  


  


**Existance****  
chapter 3  
  
Trik Turner - Existance  
  
**All my life I've searched for answers,  
All my life I've searched for answers,  
  
Some suffer,  
Some thrive,  
Some live,  
Some die.  
  
Some love,  
Some hate,  
Some find nothing in common,  
Some relate.  
  
Some sin,  
Some are innocent,  
Some are good,  
Some are bad,  
Some sad...  
  
All I want is to understand...  
  
All my life I've searched for answers,  
Why can't I know the reasons we live?  
Who is this God that we all worship?  
Or will we ever know?  
  
Some think, some drink, some sink into a hole, they can't let go,  
Others bleed for their sins, some draw blood for them ends,  
Some steal, some deal, some peel off their skin,  
And try to start again.  
  
The rest fiend, the rest still dream; my heart pumps,  
Just to feel that cream,  
I'm elevated, cross-faded with a bag of tricks,  
I'm in the mix since 96  
  
Shoot the facts and relax, we melt on wax,  
On top of the world is where we at,  
When I trip I slip, my cons got grip,  
To the left and to the right, shit is tight,  
Cause I'm an addict, addicted to music,  
It's a habit, you know I choose it.  
  
All my life I've searched for answers,  
Why can't I know the reasons we live?  
Who is this God that we all worship?  
Or will we ever know?  
  
Scrape the pieces off the wall of my hate,  
Clean the slate but it's far too late,  
I stitch my own skin, you can't penetrate,  
Don't look back, it's all fate.  
  
All my life I've searched for answers,  
Why can't I know the reasons we live?  
Who is this God that we all worship?  
Or will we ever know?  
  
All my life I've searched for answers,  
Why can't I know the reasons we live?  
Who is this God that we all worship?  
Or will we ever know?  
  


~*~  
  
Good morning, Warders! Aegis greeted the very groggy looking bunch, her green eyes shining behind her half-moon spectacles.  
  
It's already morning... I was gonna say good evening! Hunter groaned, just to show how tired he was.  
  
Oh come on! I didn't get you up THAT early, did I? Aegis looked slightly amused by their reactions.  
  
Aegis... it's very dangerous to make me get up at FIVE IN THE MORNING! Amber warned, shouting the last bit.  
  
Well, you seem to be awake now, Aegis smiled, making Amber sigh, throw her hands up in defeat, and then slump down in her chair. Well, if you aren't, you all better make yourselves awake pretty soon... because your training begins NOW! Everyone jumped at her sudden rise in voice. Now fully alert (but still tired, nonetheless), they all exchanged nervous glances, and Aegis laughed.  
  
What do you mean by... Hunter leaned forward.  
  
I mean training, Hunter! Training as in... you and Kira are going to go up on the stage now and fight, she grinned.  
  
You mean we're just gonna go up there and fight despite the fact that we don't even know HOW?! Kira cried, to which Aegis nodded proudly. Momentarily forgetting their rivalries, they exchanged annoyed glances with each other and then immediately looked away before walking up to the stage, looking in opposite directions.  
  
Now, what I want you both to do is use your mind to channel all energy to the release source-  
  
Aegis, perhaps it might help if I try explaining... Amber proposed, to which Aegis gave a thoughtful look.  
  
Yes, you might be right... alright, my dear, take the floor! Aegis sat down in the nearest chair and Amber smiled.  
  
Alright guys... all you need to do is focus very hard on channeling all energy to your hands. Strain them and the power should come quicker than you expect. Once you get there, it will come naturally... just try working on letting out small amounts rather than draining yourself, both of them nodded gratefully at Amber before turning back to each other. Hate flickered in both their eyes... a hate that ran deep.  
  
I don't care if we're both Warders... I hate him! Kira thought angrily to herself, gritting her teeth, anger flickering in her hazel eyes.  
  
Her... a Warder? Now, we're all going to have twice as hard to make up for this pathetic waste of air! Hunter mused to himself, sneering at the girl. Aegis smiled. She knew they would be a good fight...   
  
My dears, I would like you to both focus your energy as I count. On three, you will release your power and dodge your opponents, Aegis instructed them. They stood about thirty feet apart, glaring daggers.  
  
Wanna just forfeit now so you don't break a nail? Hunter taunted, his sneer even worse. Kira's eyes narrowed before she lifted a finger to her mouth and ripped her nail off with her teeth, spitting it to the side.  
  
Oh, you wish, scumbag! she shot back at him, and Hunter was a bit surprised. Now that he thought about it, the scene was a bit humorous... here was this girl in purple and white velvet, a string a pearls around her forehead, lining her neck line, and hanging around her shoulders... glaring at him as if she wanted to kill him, and no doubt she did.  
  
Alright, enough you two! On three... one! both of them raised their hands, Kira concentrating as hard as she could.  
  
This should be easy... Hunter thought, barely putting forth any effort.  
  
  
  
I'm gonna blast him clear across the room! Kira muttered to herself, feeling her energy growing. Aegis grinned at the two before shouting the last, fateful word.  
  
and they both fired.  
  
Kira screamed, throwing her hands up over her head and then slamming them back down, sending a ripple of power forth. Hunter only had a moment to think before a powerful blast smashed into him, blowing him into the second story balcony, where he clung to the railing for dear life.   
  
Kira easily ducked his small attempt at a water blast before slamming her hands towards the ground. She felt wind swirl beneath her feet, lifting her off the ground. Allowing herself to rise easily off the ground, she sent forth another, powerful blast of wind. It crashed into Hunter with amazing force, breaking the railing and sending him back into the wall.  
  
Hunter's head was pounding and his lip was bleeding as he lay slumped against the wall. Slowly, he lifted his head to see the young elf, golden locks swirling around her head and sash excess blowing around her waist, standing on what bit of the railing was left, her arms crossed and eyes flickering in anger, though a mocking smile was on her lips.  
  
Oh, and would you look at that, she said, extending her hand so that she could see the back. Didn't even chip the polish! She sneered at him before jumping down, not even thinking as she let the wind slow her ten foot drop, landing crouched on the ground.  
  
Amber stared, jaw dropped, at her friend, just like the others.  
  
Yeah... I'd say whoa... Aegis nodded, her own jaw dropped. Kira blinked a moment before smiling. And as if her smile had been a trigger, Aegis, Amber, Bernard, and Perrin burst into applause.  
  
THAT WAS AWESOME, KIRA! Amber congradulated her friend, who turned rather red and walked back to her seat with her head down, though an uncontrolable smile was on her face.  
  
Oh, it wasn't that hard...  
  
YOU HAVE TO GIVE YOURSELF MORE CREDIT THAN THAT! Aegis cried with wild eyes and glasses askew. Kira looked up, a bit shocked. Wind is one of the hardest element to control while water is one of the easier ones... and you just did what the Child of Wind of my time couldn't do for three months! Kira turned redder and giggled.  
  
Um... a little help... they all looked up to see Hunter leaning over the edge. Aegis laughed before looking at Kira. The girl groaned before staring at Hunter, and each could see the energy flickering within her eyes. Hunter floated up into the air, much to his fright, before floating down slowly. He looked relieved that Kira wasn't planning to kill him yet... when suddenly, at three feet off the ground, Kira released the barrier and his eyes widened in fright before he hit the ground.  
  
he groaned as he hit the ground with a soft thump', producing a fit of giggles from Amber and Kira.  
  
Alright... Hunter, crawl your way over here and Bernard, Perrin... you two are up!  
  
Let's go! the two were up on the stage in no time, Perrin completely ignoring Hunter's groans of pain as he rolled around, holding his stomach.   
  
Perrin concentrated ice to his hands and Bernard raised his palms, both spread, one a bit higher than the other and waited.  
  
Perrin knitted his eyebrows together, trying to focus as much energy as he could. He was surprised to see that Bernard didn't move.  
  
Suddenly, Bernard closed his fists and a sword of light appeared in his hands the same time that Perrin sent a spear of ice. Bernard splintered it in mid air with his sword before leaping at Perrin.  
  
Oh shit... everyone tried their hardest to surpress their laughter, which resulted in dull snickering as Bernard chased Perrin around the stage. Suddenly, Perrin turned around and released another blast of ice. Bernard smashed it again in mid air before making a swipe at Perrin's head. The elf pulled his legs up to his body in a split second and covered his head, which resulted in Perrin falling about three feet onto the ground, curled up into a little ball as the sword swished over his head. The Warders, who were still snickering, burst into full fledged laughter.  
  
Wait! I'd like to keep my arm! they heard Perrin shout and started laughing even harder, leaning on each other for support. Suddenly, they heard a crash and paused their laughing for a minute to look up. They all saw Perrin up against the wall, seven feet off the ground, and Bernard holding his palm out with a force that kept Perrin staying up there, light binding his arms and legs to the wall. The Warders burst out into laughing again, tears streaming down their faces.  
  
Do I win yet? Bernard muttered, not even winded, letting his hand drop. Perrin's eyes widened before he crashed into the ground. Laughing to the point where they couldn't breathe, Aegis barely managed to nod at Bernard before falling into a chair, leaning on Kira as she howled.  
  
Once their laughter died down, Amber realized it was her turn. And then, she realized that everyone else had already fought.  
  
So what I'm I up against... the wall? she asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
Do I look like I'm made out bricks to you?! Aegis shouted before grinning.  
  
I HAVE TO FIGHT _YOU_?! Amber looked like she was going to faint.  
  
Don't worry... I'll go easy on you! Aegis replied, her grin spreading. Gulping, they both walked up onto the stage. Bernard, count down! She called.  
  
Aegis, staying true to her word, focused very little energy in her palms. Amber, on the other hand, focused with everything she had into her hands, gritting her teeth in determination.  
  
TWO! AMBER, START RUNNING! she threw a sneer at him and he smiled before calling:   
  
Amber chose the wise thing to do and dodged Aegis's blast before returning to her full height and releasing her energy. A bit stunned, the blast barely whizzed past Aegis's head. Amber fired shot after shot, each of which Aegis easily sidestepped considering her experience, but she was very surprised at Amber's power.   
  
This is a great group of Warders! she thought to herself, smiling. It seems I will be able to teach them much quicker than I learned... Decidind upon this, as Amber's new assult thundered forward, Aegis threw up her arms to make and X. As the blast hit her arms, a bubble of lightning flickered and Amber's blast slid off it.  
  
Amber just stared, and Aegis seized the opportunity to fire a blast at Amber that knocked the young elf off her feet.  
  
And that concludes today's training! Aegis announced, spinning back around as Amber got to her feet, rubbing her backside.   
  
They're all pretty good... Hunter thought to himself as Aegis continued congradulating them, ignoring his teacher. He looked at Amber, Bernard, and Perrin. Then, his gaze fell on Kira, sitting with her legs and arms crossed, her eyes flickering defiantly. And suddenly, he didn't see her as a weakling anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Kira waved to Amber and Bernard before turning and going into her small house. She quickly turned on the lights before looking around. Niko, her husky, came running to the door to greet her.   
Her home was a living room with a comfy, squishy couch and chair, a small TV, a kitchen and her bedroom. Most elves worked as a Christmas Elf while they were still living with their parents and were able to save up... Kira, however, lived very much alone, and her home was all she could afford. Still, though, she loved it. The entire house was full of cheer, painted green and red with a very welcoming look to it.   
  
And suddenly, she spotted a letter sitting on her countertop. She grinned before snatching it, a pen and paper, and then flopping down on her couch, Niko jumping up and curling into a ball at the other end.  
  
I only sent her a letter yesterday... she must be getting lonely! Kira thought to herself as she opened the letter.  
  
Dear Kira,  
  
So, that idiot Hunter giving you troubles again? Well, not to worry! He's an insensitive idiot and we all know it... and so is his father! Honestly... just push him off the roof of the North Pole! Ah... never mind, he'd probably even live through that... I swear, the world will end and there'll be Perrin, Hunter, and five cockroaches...   
  
So, how is Amber? You two still attatched at the hip? Now _her_ father was a wonderful man... and still is!   
  
Oh no... your father coughcoughJERKcoughcough is calling me... well, good-bye my love!   
  


With much love,  
Mum  
  


PS: Do us all a favor and kill Hunter and Perrin... please? PLEASE?'  
  
Kira laughed as she finished the letter. Her mother was a sensible person who was always able to make her daughter smile. She always wrote to her mother when she needed advice, and while most elves would dissaprove of mischeif, her mother loved to hear her stories of how she snuck into the kitchen despite the fact that they were allowed in their anyway, or how she had organized the to drop a bowl of pudding on Hunter's head, or... well... just about all Kira's , as she liked to call them. Kira smiled before picking up her pen, trying to figure out how to write a letter without telling her mother she was a Warder. She finally finished, writing about how she planned to turn Hunter's hair pink and how she had hooked up a series of high power fans' and blasted him into a wall before she magiced the letter to her mother's house.  
  
Goodness... I haven't seen her in over a year! she suddenly spoke aloud, causing Niko to wag her tail. Kira smiled. Maybe I'll be able to go home soon... She looked over at a picture of her and her mom from her last visit, both of them smiling and completely drenched, and her neighbor Jonathan standing between them, grinning. Kira remembered that day so clearly...  
  
~*~_  
  
_Kira and her mother sat on the outdoor patio, just talking about boys... boys... and, well, BOYS! _  
  
_Speaking of which, a sudden bucket of water drenched them both and they both leapt up, spinning around._  
  
JONATHAN! I'LL GET YOU! _Kira screamed as the boy took off running across the field. In an instant, Kira and her mother, Kaylee, were sprinting after him. They caught up to him before throwing him into the pool, high fiving each other. By the time Jonathan had resurfaced, they had both grabbed water guns and proceeded to chase him around, completely drenching the backyard and often slipping in the mud. It was a day full of laughter, one of the days she knew she'd never forget..._  
  
_~*~  
  
Good evening, Aegis... Amber said groggily as they all sat down. Aegis shot her a look.  
  
Amber... it's only six in the morning! she retorted, and Hunter snorted. Well, would you like your new clothes or not?!  
  
Kira and Amber cried, sitting straight up as the boys scoffed to each other.  
  
You all will recieve battle outfits and your weapons today. Depending on your element, you will be able to wield a sword that you can also change into a staff. The sword allows quick, easy movements in fighting while the staff takes a bit longer, but it generates amazing power for direct line shots.   
  
Now, I will show you each how to transform... Amber, if you'd come up here, dear? Amber got up and walked over, standing with one hand on her hip and one leg bent, looking perfectly comfortable... which she was.  
  
Alright... I want you to take this, Aegis pulled a necklace out of her pocket and handed it to Amber, who smiled and slipped it over her head. It was rather simple, nothing but a thin, clear string with a thin, metal lightning bolt on the end, but the second it hit her chest she felt a sense of power.  
  
Now, when you transform, you must take a firm hold of your pendent... she paused to show Amber that she should obey, which she did. Now, tug on it gently... Amber complied and to her surprise, the lightning pendent came off. Good, now hold the top edge and you should know what to do...  
  
Amber gripped the top end of it and held it up. Suddenly, a feeling of familiarty sparked through her.  
  
By the power of the ancient light... she closed her eyes and began to chant, bringing the lightning slowly down to form a halfcircle, which glowed as a thin light in midair, bending so that it went all the way around her, I am bound to the fate of the ancient Warders... she brought her hand back up so that she was completely within the circle of light, I will defend those of innocence and shine, a LIGHT THROUGH THE DARKNESS! her voice rising on her last words, she brought the lightning pendent back down to where she held her arm straight out and then spun around. As she completed the circle around her, there was a sudden flash as well as a loud clap that sounded much like thunder... and suddenly, the lines began to spin all around her.  
  
Amber, eyes still closed, spread her legs and arms, lifting her head, and the light circles spun around them before flashing, and she was suddenly in a skin tight, longsleeve, turtlenecked, very dark, green, leather battle suit. Two leather straps encircled each thigh and at her knees was a metal slab to protect her joint. From under it flowed a deep, red cloth, hanging very loosly with many folds around her shins before going inside her black boots at her ankles.   
  
As this finished, Amber raised the pendent above her head and suddenly, she snapped her eyes open. As if triggered, light shone down from the pendent and engulfed her before fading. As it did, the Warders saw that over the green suit was a sort of dress, the same red as her shin guards. It was lined in dark green, the neck crossing like a kimono with one side over the other and continuing all the way to the side of her, a green sash around her middle, a scabbard tied on the right side. From under the sash in the front came a piece of fabric, thinning like a triangle till it was about two inches wide, four inches above her knees. In the back, piece of fabric fell down to her mid-thigh, about the same length as the leather straps. On her hands she wore fingerless gloves with holes for her knuckles. The lightning pendent grew into a long, thin stream of light and when it dissapeared, she clasped a sword in her right hand.  
  
Kira cried, leaping off her feet in amazement. The three guys, rolling their eyes, exchanged looks that said one thing: Girls...  
  
Amber stared wide-eyed and smiling at her new outfit.  
  
Alright, you may sit down. Kira, dear, would you step up here? Kira practically ran up and recieved a pendent with two, beautiful leaves lined in silver on it. She repeated the process that Amber had done, and it came naturally to her as well. When she finished, she wore the same, dark green suit underneath, except that instead of the red cloth or leather bands, she had dark red boots up to her thighs. Over the suit, she wore a red dress that slit up both sides rather high, both sides hanging down in a curvy triangle to her knees, the bottom lined in an inch of green fabric and another stripe down the middle of both sides, continuing all the way up to her V cut neck. A belt encircled her waist with another, leather strap tied on one side and crossing to the other where her scabbard was tied on, a sword held in one of her gloved hands.  
  
This is so cool... she cried before swinging the sword around, and Aegis had to duck to avoid being decapitated.  
  
WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT THING! Aegis shouted, making Kira blush in embarrasment and sheathe it.  
  
Each of the boys were called up and each repeated the process, Bernard with a sun pendant, Perrin with an ice crystal, and Hunter with a water droplet. The end results of each looked rather medieval-ish.  
  
Bernard wore a white shirt, rolled up to his elbows and continuing down to his thighs. A green vest hung over it, coming together in the middle were it was fastened by a brown belt and extending a bit past his shirt. He, too, had a leather band tied on one side and lying on the other with a scabbard tied on, and his hands were also gloved, though his were more of a folded leather that went to his mid-lower arms, tied around the wrist with a black band, and he also had black pants hanging down to his shoes. Though it may of been that he was still wearing his green beret, he looked very... Bernard in the outfit.  
  
Ha... you know you're getting old when medieval stuff reminds you of your childhood! Bernard cried, looking down as the rest laughed. Hunter's outfit looked much the same except that he wore shorts, cutting off at his knees, dark red in color, and he didn't have a belt.  
  
Perrin's outfit looked much the same, except that his white shirt hung at a normal length and over it he wore a dark red shirt, also rolled up to his elbows, and unbuttoned down the middle. Instead of gloves, he wore black, metal arm plates with silver designs on them and normal gloves covering his hands. A leather band rested on one shoulder and hung down to the opposite hip where his scabbard rest.  
  
Aegis smiled as Perrin finished, gazing at the five Warders.  
  
You truly look like Warders, Children of the Forces, she admired. They all looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, this all felt so normal...  
  
Maybe there's hope for them yet, Bernard thought, smiling as he saw Perrin and Hunter exchange glances before looking at Kira. For a moment, they stood smiling at eachother. Then, as if they had suddenly realized who each other was, their smiles faded and they looked opposite ways. Or maybe hatred will prevail when unity is needed...   
  
~*~  
  
Hey hun! Kae called from the kitchen as Amber and Bernard walked in, both back in their normal clothing.  
  
Hey Kae... CURTIS! Bernard suddenly caught sight of his friend.  
  
Hi Judy! Amber greeted the elf, sitting down next to her.  
  
They're staying for dinner tonight... I figured we haven't been together for awhile, Kae explained. You two seem to be going off a lot... she gave them a suspicious gaze, Bernard throwing Amber a worried look, but to his surprise, she seemed perfectly at ease.  
  
We've just been spending more time together... with Dad as Head Elf and all, he usually doesn't spend much time with me... she smiled at Bernard, who nodded in thanks.  
  
Kae shook her head, looking back down. As long as you know there are no secrets kept in this house... Kae and Bernard both felt a sudden pang of guilt. Bernard looked at Amber, who had her head hung.  
  
She knows... Bernard thought. Curtis and Judy exchanged glances.  
  
Well... dinner should be ready in a few minutes! Amber, will you set the table? Kae asked brightly, trying to change the subject.  
  
Yeah. Sure, Amber's reply was dull and she stared at the floor as she walked, avoiding her parent's eyes and the two exchanged glances... very worried glances.  
  
In no time, though, they were all laughing around the dinner table, Bernard and Curtis laughing together, Judy, Kae, and Amber exchanging gossip. None of them really gave anymore thought to it, none of them realizing the sheer truth...  
  
They kept few, yet their secrets were far deeper than any other family's.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Kira,  
  
Hunter's been nicer to you? Hmm... all I have to say about that is:  
  
If he asks you out, say yes. That makes it all th easier to lead him into a trap of chocolate and tinsel!  
  
I miss you so much! I haven't seen you in forever... what do you look like? Just joking! I want you to visit me soon... you just have to tell me everything that's been going on up there! How about this summer... that's only three months away and the weather will be wonderful here! We'll bake pies, drink lemonade outside, play pranks on Jonathan, stay up late watching movies and having pig parties... I haven't had as much fun since your last visit! I can't wait to see your smiling face!  
  
Also, maybe you could invite Amber. I'd love to finally meet her... you seem awful fond of her, and I think we could have a great time together! You just have to come visit me this summer... I'm so lonely here without you! Naria is going to have puppies again... Niko want any company?   
  


With much love,  
Mum  
  


PS: If Hunter doesn't ask you out, I still think you should push him off the roof!'  
  
Kira smiled, filled with much excitement. She was DEFINATELY going that summer! Amber could probably come too, seeing as she was out of school... there was no way for Kira to express how excited she was in her reply back. Her parents were divorced, and she loved her mother far more... her father had always frightened her and didn't seem to care for her at all while her mother, on the other hand, loved Kira more than the young elf had thought possible.  
  
And suddenly, she spotted another letter. A bit curious and a bit fearful, she picked it up. Swallowing hard, she slid her finger down the top and pulled the letter out.  
  
The color drained from her face and she felt her legs become weak. She wanted to cry... wanted to run and hide. Maybe Amber would let her stay at her house... no, that wouldn't work! He knew about it... she scanned the letter over again and again, dreading the words it read.  
  
Daughter,  
  
I will be picking you up soon. You will stay with me for a week. Don't try to hide this time, Kira. I don't care what you or any of your friends say... you will stay with me, and I should hope you'll come willingly this time.  
  
-Your Father'  
  
What am I going to do...? Kira sunk to her knees, hanging her head.   
  
You're going to come with me, a cold voice said behind her. Kira yelped and jumped to her feet, spinning around with fear dancing in her eyes. With a sneer, her father, Cylus, leaned forward and grabbed her arm, wrenching her forward. Kira cried out in pain, but when she opened her eyes, anger was once again replaced with fear.  
  
You're home, darling, he sneered again, and Kira had to fight to keep back tears.  
  
~*~  
  
Curtis sat straight up, chest heaving, eyes wide in fear. Sighing, Curtis lay back down on his pillow. Just a dream...   
  
His dream had been one of Kira... he knew she had left a week ago and was going to return, as Bernard had said, the next day. But what he saw made him worry about the girl.   
  
First, he saw a man approach her from behind as she sat on a couch and he saw the girl jump to her feet in fear. He saw the man yank Kira forward, and he saw her cry out in pain before dissapearing. In a flash, his dream changed to a heavy hand rocketing down. It struck Kira's cheek, knocking her backwards and she landed heavily on the ground. The image switched again and she saw Kira serving the man a bowl of soup, and she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, which was very different. Her hair wasn't bouncy, like normal, and her eyes didn't shine. She looked miserable.  
  
The man took a spoonfull of her soup and promptly spit it out. He watched Kira's eyes widen in fear as the man stood up. To his utter surprise, he punched her, sending her flying backwards again where she hit the counter, knocking into a vase, and then slumped to the floor, the vase shattering next to her. In anger, the man strode across the room. Kira raised her arms as if to shield herself, turning her head to the side, but he simply took one of her arms and yanked the she-elf up before kicking her hard in the stomach and dropping her. Kira doubled up on the ground, holding her stomach, glass from the vase digging into her skin and drawing blood, tears running down her face.  
  
Oh Kira... Curtis spoke aloud, his heart going out to her, dream or not. There had been other images that only lasted seconds, if even that, of his hitting Kira again, giving her a bloody nose one time, a black eye the other, and he saw one night as she pushed her sleeve up that there were bruises all over her arm.   
  
A bit later, Curtis lay back down and was soon fast asleep, completely forgetting his dream. Little did he know that miles away, Kira lay in her bed, tears streaming down her face as she held her bruised arm, her blackened eye stinging and blood still crusted under her nose. Little did he know what the young, she-elf had to live with...  
  
Little did Curtis know that it wasn't just a dream.  
  
~*~  
  


All my life I've searched for answers,  
All my life I've searched for answers,  
  
Some suffer,  
Some thrive,  
Some live,  
Some die.  
  
Some love,  
Some hate,  
Some find nothing in common,  
Some relate.  
  
Some sin,  
Some are innocent,  
Some are good,  
Some are bad,  
Some sad...  
  
All I want is to understand...  
  
All my life I've searched for answers,  
Why can't I know the reasons we live?  
Who is this God that we all worship?  
Or will we ever know?  
  
Some think, some drink, some sink into a hole, they can't let go,  
Others bleed for their sins, some draw blood for them ends,  
Some steal, some deal, some peel off their skin,  
And try to start again.  
  
The rest fiend, the rest still dream; my heart pumps,  
Just to feel that cream,  
I'm elevated, cross-faded with a bag of tricks,  
I'm in the mix since 96  
  
Shoot the facts and relax, we melt on wax,  
On top of the world is where we at,  
When I trip I slip, my cons got grip,  
To the left and to the right, shit is tight,  
Cause I'm an addict, addicted to music,  
It's a habit, you know I choose it.  
  
All my life I've searched for answers,  
Why can't I know the reasons we live?  
Who is this God that we all worship?  
Or will we ever know?  
  
Scrape the pieces off the wall of my hate,  
Clean the slate but it's far too late,  
I stitch my own skin, you can't penetrate,  
Don't look back, it's all fate.  
  
All my life I've searched for answers,  
Why can't I know the reasons we live?  
Who is this God that we all worship?  
Or will we ever know?  
  
All my life I've searched for answers,  
Why can't I know the reasons we live?  
Who is this God that we all worship?  
Or will we ever know?  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: EVIL CYLUS!!!!! *whacks with frying pan* I feel so bad for Kira!!!! Poor girl... she's so sweet, too! I apologize that this chapter didn't have much Bernard, but I had to get more in on Kira...   
  
**Also, for any new characters and a couple of the Warder's outfits, go to:**  
  


**http://www.angelfire.com/realm2/fanfiction_bernard/gallery.html**  


  
Next chapter is VERY VERY VERY sad... btw, there are 10 chapters and an epilouge and a sequel... SO **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I NEED 5!!!  
  
**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Jumper

A/N: Sheisha peeps!!!! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO GET ME 5!!!!!!!!!!! I wrote the next 3 chapters during that time... Anyhoodlydoodle, this is going to be angsty...... damn angsty.... *grins evily* I have a feeling a few of you will be trying to kill me at the end...  
  
BTW, for once, the song is NOT Bernard's POV... it's Hunter's POV and it's about Kira... you'll get it if you read it, SO GO READ IT!!!!!  
  


**Jumper****  
chapter 4  
  
Jumper - Third Eye Blind  
  
**I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies,  
That you've been living in.  
  
And...  
If you do not want to see me again,  
I would understand...  
I would understand...  
  
The angry boy,  
A bit too insane,  
Icing over,  
In secret pain...  
  
You know you don't belong.  
  
You're the first to fight,  
You're way too loud,  
You're a flash of light,  
On a burial shroud.  
  
I know something's wrong.  
  
Well everyone I know,  
Has got a reson,  
To say...  
Put the past away!  
  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies,  
That you've been living in.  
  
And...  
If you do not want to see me again,  
I would understand...  
I would understand...  
  
Well he's on the table,  
And he's gone to code,  
And I do not think,  
Anyone knows...  
  
What they're doing here...  
  
And your friends have left you,  
You've been dismissed,  
I never thought,  
It would come to this...  
  
And I... I want you to know...  
  
Everyone's got to,  
Face down the demons,  
Maybe today...  
We can put the past away!  
  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies,  
That you've been living in.  
  
And...  
If you do not want to see me again,  
I would understand...  
I would understand...  
  
I would understand...  
I would understand...  
I would understand...  
Understand...  
  
Can you put the past away?  
  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
(I would understand...)  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
(I would understand...)  
  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
And I would understand...  
  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
I would understand...  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
And I would understand...  
  


~*~  
  
Who is he?  
  
Why the hell is he dressed like that?  
  
He's a freak...  
  
If he was my dad, I'd commit suicide!  
  
Bernard could hear the voices behind him perfectly well as a group of girls burst into a fit of giggles. He laughed to himself before turning around, a smirk on his face. The four girls froze instantly.  
  
Girls, if you're going to talk behind my back... the point is to do it QUIETLY... he sneered at them before turning around, crossing his arms and legs. For a moment, the girls just sat in shock, before one of them leaned over and began to talk again.  
  
God, what a jerk...  
  
I can still hear you, Bernard said without turning around.  
  
Ugh, why'd we get stuck behind this jackass...  
  
I can _still_ hear you, he had to supress a laugh as he said it again.  
  
CHEESE AND RICE, WE'RE TALKING AS QUIETLY AS WE CAN! one of them shouted. Bernard turned around and raised an eyebrow, and she blushed before sitting down.  
  
And how the hell can you hear us? We're whispering! one of them glared, and Bernard sighed before turning so that they could see his ear. He snickered at the four gasps. You-you're Amber's dad, aren't you?  
  
Yes... and she hasn't commited suicide yet, Angela, she doesn't think I'm a freak Christine, she does not mind how I dress Lisa, and you've already answered your own question Bonnie, he grinned at them.  
  
H-how did you know our names? Lisa asked after a few seconds, all of their jaws dropped.  
  
He's psycic, a voice said to their side, and they all jumped before turning to see a pale, scrawny, dark-haired man grinning at Bernard.  
  
Perrin! You guys made it! he imediately shuffled over three seats for Jacey, Perrin, and Kae.  
  
Thank god, he moved... Angela whispered, and to their utter disbelief, all four of them turned around.  
  
We can all hear you, spitwads, Kae growled, pushing her hair back to reveal her pointy ear.   
  
Jacey scolded, though she was laughing.  
  
Well sorry, but I am personally not in favor of preps... well, at least the oh look at me, I'm so perfect that everyone has to do everything for me or I'll break a nail!' ones, she replied, making the three other Grey Elves sigh.  
  
How many did you kill? Perrin groaned at her, and she grinned.  
  
Oh, I didn't KILL any of them... just a few broken noses and limbs, black eyes, bloody noses...  
  
A few? Bernard raised an eyebrow.  
  
Yeah... a few... hundred... Kae smiled innocently. The others just stared at her before shaking their heads.  
  
Someone shoot me... Bernard groaned, hanging his head before directing his attention back to the front for the spelling bee.  
  
Amber has a freakish dad and a gothic mom... no wonder she's so wierd! Christine whispered as quietly as she possibly could. Jacey sighed and turned around.  
  
You might wanna shut up, or Kae's gonna have a field day, she warned.  
  
And it isn't goth... it's PUNK, Kae turned back around in a huff. And I already am gonna have a field day... Amber gave me a list of names, and... yup, Angela, Lisa, Christie, and Bonnie are all on it, she smiled, and the four behind them began to slink down in their chairs as far as they could.  
  
~*~  
  
Amber, that was awesome! Emer cried, bouncing up and down as they left the auditorium. They all laughed.  
  
Ok, calm down honey, Holly patted Emer on the shoulder with a It's gonna be okay, we'll find you a mental hospital shortly' look. Emer sneered at her before bouncing after Kalina and Amber.   
  
she spun around imediately, which resulted in Emer bouncing right into her... they both crashed to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Holly and Kalina exchanged glances before staring at their friends.  
  
You guys are hopeless, Kalina finally announced, rolling her eyes before leaning down, grabbing Amber's wrist, and yanking her back to her feet. The attempt proved useless as the young elf ended up just flying from her back into the upright position, and then falling forward on her stomach.   
  
she suddenly remembered that someone had been shouting her name before (as that was what resulted into Emer's bouncing into her) and looked up. Her face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.  
  
she flew to her feet and embraced Bernard, who laughed and hugged her back. Where's Mom? Did she make it here?  
  
Yeah... she did... Bernard replied sheepishly, pointing behind Amber and the four friends turned around. Three jaws dropped and Amber burst out laughing.  
  
Great school... lots of hiding places... wonderful to ambush preps... Kae was wandering around, nodding her head in approval.  
  
That's your mom?! Holly cried (she meant it as a compliment), spinning back around.  
  
Yeah, Amber's got a gothic slut for a mother! Angela called as she, Lisa, Bonnie, and Christine walked by. They turned around... and each smashed into someone... four, snarling, growling, angry Grey Elves.  
  
You might wanna talk about me AFTER I leave... Kae growled, lifting Angela off the ground by her collar.  
  
the grey elves immediately jumped away as the math teacher (who had been there so long that she often seemed to rule the Middle School, as many students noted) came into view. I HEARD THAT, AND IT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! MIDDLE SCHOOL OFFICE, NOW! The color drained from all their faces before they slowly began to walk forward.  
  
Kae sneered, waving. Angela turned around to glare at her, but in result, she tripped over the small step where the grass met the sidewalk. She fell flat on her face, which resulted in a sickening crack and the back of her skirt flew up. Every guy started cheering, and as she stood up, she was bright red and clutching her nose.  
  
I love you, Mum, Amber laughed, putting her arm around Kae's shoulder.  
  
Man, I miss doing that... she smiled, and the Grey Elves all rolled their eyes.  
  
You definately have the coolest mom... Holly nodded, and Kae turned around to bow.  
  
Just tell Amber if anyone's every buggin' ya... I can take care of them for you! Kae had a mischevious glint in her eye, and Amber hugged her again.  
  
I'll get them on the Naughty Lis-OW! Bernard shut his mouth when Perrin whacked him over the back of his head.  
  
NOT THAT AGAIN! he cried, rubbing his head. Perrin and Kae just grinned at each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Hope you had a good time, darling, Cylus snarled, and Kira shivered as he held her upper arm. Suddenly, he yanked her off her feet and planted a kiss on her lips before dropping her into the snow. The cold flakes spilled down her shirt and covered her face, a horrible coldness that burned her skin as Kira sobbed into the ground. Good-bye, Kira.   
  
She felt the presense behind her vanish and she slowly got to her feet. The wind blew hard on Kira's sweet face, twisted as she sobbed into the air, her lips slightly blue. Clutching her arms to herself, she began to walk forward. Down the hill, she could barely see the North Pole through the blanket of snow, but she walked towards it all the same, teeth chattering and shoulders shaking, but determined all the same.  
  
She wouldn't let him break her. Ever.  
  
~*~  
  
Hunter shouted as he jumped out from underneath the blanket, which resulted in Amber shrieking and jumping a clear foot in the air. She spun around, glared, and then whacked him upside the head.  
  
YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HIDE, YOU SENSELESS BANANA! she cried, which made Hunter laugh. You know... that would make sense as the game is called _hide_ and seek!  
  
Alright alright... I'll hide again! Hunter gave in and Amber grinned in triumph before turning around and counting into the wall. Hunter stalked off, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, muttering to himself. How old am I again... too old to be playing hide and go seek... He shook his head before an image popped into his head. He imagined himself drinking cocoa, kicking back, nice and warm, relaxing while Amber hunted around for him.   
  
He grinned before dashing out the door, trying to make as little noise as possible, holding the blanket to keep warm. He'd just hide in the workshop... a brilliant plan! He looked both ways upon instinct, planning on hiding behind building after building till he got to the workshop.  
  
Yet in looking both directions, his eye caught something up on the mountain. He saw... a person, it looked like. Someone with golden hair, slowly making their way down, and they didn't look propperly dressed at all. And suddenly, the thing collapsed in a cloud of snow, and he saw them struggle to get back up.  
  
Without second thought, Hunter sprinted forward, the blanket trailing behind him like a cloak. Somehow, he knew who it was... somehow, he recognized them, even from this far away.  
  
he shouted once at the base. The young girl lifted her head to look at him, shivering violently, teeth chattering and lips blue. Tears ran down her face and snowflakes clung to her hair. For a moment, she just stared at him.  
  
Hunter... oh Hunter... and then, she collapsed.  
  
In an instant, the young elf was sprinting forward. He fell into the snow next to Kira and lifted her up, taking the blanket off him and wrapping Kira in it. He put his arms around her, propping her head up and shaking her gently.  
  
Kira... Kira... he whispered frantically. He felt somehow... out of place, holding the girl in his arms. They hated each other, yet he was holding her... but he forced that hatred to the back of his mind. She'd proven to be far more than he had thought before...  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, and they were unfocused.  
  
Hunter... why does he hurt me? What did I do to make him hate me so much? she whispered, and tears began to trickle down her face again. It was then his eyes caught something... the bruise around her eye, the blood stains on her clothes, the bruises all over her, the bit of blood under her nose... Hunter's eyes widened as he saw her tormented body, and he turned his frightened eyes back to her face as she stared into the space by his shoulder.  
  
Kira, who hurt you? he demanded, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Even she didn't deserve that... not at all! I'll make whoever it is pay dearly... he thought to himself, and was astounded at the thought, wondering where in the name of Christmas it had come from. Kira's frail voice, however, soon broke his thoughts.  
  
My... father... he hurts me... beats me... laughs when I'm in pain... and then, her eyes closed. For a moment, Hunter could only sit there, staring at her. And suddenly, his eyes narrowed in determination. He clutched Kira like a small child and got to his feet before running, a new respect for Kira growing.  
  
~*~  
  
HOW COULD SOMEONE DO THAT?! Amber cried in a frantic whisper, Bernard placing a hand on her shoulder as Hunter shook his head. For a moment, the four grey elves and two younger elves stood there, staring at the ground, a silence passing between them. All of their thoughts were disturbed by Kira's small cough, and immediately, they all rushed in.  
  
Amber asked hopefully, and the young girl's eyes opened. She lay on a ledge right next to the window that had been turned into a couch, a thick blanket over her and the heater blowing hot air right above her. Her shivering had stopped and her lips were slowly returning to their normal color. On the ground next to her, Mika sat protectively, and Kira's hand rested on the dog's back.  
  
Here... drink this, Hunter handed her a cup of hot cocoa. She lifted her head and for a moment, she just stared at him, her look making him want to back away though it was not angry. Then, slowly, the corners of her mouth turned up and she accepted the steaming mug.  
  
Kira... we need to know what happened, Bernard fell to his knees next to her, startling Mika so that she jumped away before laying down. Kira also seemed startled by him and jumped a bit in fright, but then she seemed to recognize him and lay back down. Amber put her hand on her friend's encouragingly, and Kira gave her small smile again. It soon faded, though, and she looked down, eyes flickering as if she were trying to find the right words. She inhaled deeply, and then finally released the secret that had been locked inside her for so long.  
  
I have always hated my father... he and Mum are divorced, and I know why. I remember the day I walked into the kitchen to find her huddled on the floor, her cheek bruising and her nose bleeding though her fingers as she held it. When she saw me, she burst into tears and hugged me. I told her it would be alright, and she smiled before telling me that it would, because we were leaving.  
  
They divorced, and for awhile, I lived with Mum till he found us. When he did, he forced us to go to court and said he wanted me to visit him. Since it had been awhile, and I have a feeling he had planned this, we had no proof that he had hurt us. The bruises on my arm where he had grabbed it had faded, as had the one on Mum's cheek.   
  
I came to work here, hoping I could find peace, hoping he'd stay away. It didn't work, and he made me come visit him. It was always horrible... he'd curse at me and strike me when I did wrong. If I made something that wasn't exactly to his liking, he would slap me, or punch me, or kick me... with no Mum there, he had nothing to hold him back... she lowered her head sadly, letting tears spill down her pale cheeks.  
  
Kira... you never told anyone? Bernard asked, putting one arm around her shoulder as she shook her head in a tustle of golden curls. Mika let out a soft whine as if she, too, understood.  
  
I was too afraid. And... I suppose I had grown almost used to it. He always hit me, always hurt me, always lashed out at me... she shook her head again. I've come home far worse than this before...  
  
She's kept it inside her all this time... I always thought she'd be some princess living in a castle with parents that spoiled her rotten... Hunter suddenly realized how foolish he had been. Really, what had made him hate her before... how she was always happy and so hard to make angry... how she seemed so happy in her life and made it seem so perfect... she had been covering up an abusive father the whole time?   
  
Kira, if you show up to courts now- she cut Bernard off.  
  
He could blame it on you or something... and then, they'd make me leave the North Pole. And even if he somehow lost, he'd probably kidnap me. It wouldn't make a difference to him... she shook her head. I can deal with him. When my Warder powers improve, I can defend myself.  
  
Honey, you shouldn't have to live like this! Bernard protested, fear dancing in his eyes. Kira was his daughter's best friend... she was almost like his own daughter, for she was always around, and he cared for her very much. He couldn't understand how anyone could hurt her so much. Kira, why don't you stay here? Come stay with us... at least for a little while. Next time this Cylus shows up, as long as Kae's around, he'll be lucky to get out alive.  
  
He will die slowly... Kae growled, clenching and unclenching her fists. If he gets out, he'll run home crying like a baby, screaming for his mommy!  
  
I don't know, Kae, Kira shook her head. She seemed frightened, almost unwilling to continue... Mika rose to her feet and nudged Kira's hand, which made the she-elf smile, and it was probably that that gave her the will to continue. He's... different. He never allowed anyone to see him without a shirt for some reason, but one day I saw it... he had this strange burn on it, and just looking at it made me frightened... Kae and Bernard exchanged fearful glances, each of them knowing just what it was. He can catch me if I try to run. These red sparks come out of his hand and drag me back... he's warned me that they can do more...  
  
She's seen Dark Elf Magic... Jacey mouthed, pain in her eyes, and Bernard's eyes filled with sympathy.  
  
I don't understand why he hates me so much... Kira suddenly broke down, shoulders shaking in silent sobs. In an instant, Bernard was on his feet. He lifted her gently and sat down, putting the girl on his lap and setting her head against his chest, rocking her back and forth as Mika sat at their feet, her wagging tail thumping against the wall in rythm. She was truly a part of the family... to all of them.  
  
Shhh... it will be alright... shhh.... he soothed her, and Jacey smiled in affection. Suddenly, Bernard stopped and smiled before bringing his head next to her ear. I have something that I bet will cheer you up...  
  
Kira asked, sitting back. Bernard grinned.  
  
Look. You made Kae cry, they all spun around to see that she indeed had a tear rolling down her face. She jumped suddenly and wiped it away.  
  
I WAS NOT CRYING! I... uh... a bug flew in it! she cried, and even Kira had to laugh, although she had a sudden coughing fit.  
  
S'pose she caught a cold out there? Perrin suggested.  
  
No, really? Hunter cocked an eyebrow, and Perrin narrowed his eyes, making them all laugh.  
  
Kira... please, stay here awhile, Bernard offered again, and they all found it slightly humorous that he took off his beret and dried her tears with it. Kira, however, smiled gratefully.  
  
Thank you, she fell forward into him, hugging Bernard, who sat in shock for a moment before hugging her back.  
  
I'll go get your stuff... Mum, Hunter, you're coming too! Amber volunteered.  
  
Why me? Hunter squinched his nose, in no mood to be going through Kira's personal stuff.  
  
Because you get to bring Niko over! at the mention of the other dog's name, Mika's ears perked up and her tail began wagging again. Kira chuckled softly, realizing just how lucky she was to have these friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, hello! Judy greeted Amber, Kira, and Hunter before inviting them in. Can I get any of you anything... cocoa, tea, jack daniel's... they all laughed.  
  
No, we're good... actually, we came here to ask you something, the normal cheer in Amber's voice faded slightly.   
  
Ask away... I can't promise an answer, but ask away! Judy smiled warmly at them.  
  
Well... it's just... well... we sorta need... a knock on the voice silenced Kira and Curtis suddenly came.   
  
Aha! Just the elf we were looking for! Hunter grinned, and Curtis turned slightly paler.   
  
Hunter... you know I'm your friend, right...? they laughed at the elf.  
  
No, he doesn't want to push you off the roof this time, Curtis, Amber laughed, each of them amused by Curtis's sigh of relief.  
  
Well, m'dears, what was it you had to ask? Judy wondered, beckoning them all to sit down, which they did.  
  
We... we have a question about our parents, Hunter said a bit worridly, and Amber nodded.  
  
Well, I don't really know Kira's parents... Judy began, but they cut her off.  
  
It's sorta the same thing... don't worry about it, Kira smiled cheerily, though she winced at the bruise on her face.  
  
Well, we're wondering... you see they keep talking about something, Amber explained, and both elves nodded. They keep saying stuff about... well... we can never really hear because they only talk about it when they think we're not around, but we have a feeling it has something to do with the strange burn on their chests. Do you know what it is? Judy and Curtis exchanged worried glances, sweat forming on their brows, and Judy laughed nervously as she turned back.  
  
Uh... I don't really know... she forced a grin, and the three younger elves sighed.  
  
Oh... well, thanks for your help anyway... they got to their feet before letting themselves out.  
  
Bernard's being a fool not telling them, Curtis announced as soon as they door closed.  
  
Nice work Sherlock, Judy replied, going back to her knitting. Curtis sighed before laying his head back. Judy was surprised to find that only moments later, he was fast asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Kira, mail call! Bernard shouted, and soon, the young girl came bounding in with Niko at her heels. She took the letter gratefully from Bernard before running back upstairs and flopping down on her bed in the room they had lent her. She had just been dropping off to sleep after dinner, but she was excited for a letter nonetheless.  
  
Dear Kira,  
  
I'm so sorry! If I had known, I would have done something... oh god Kira, I'm so sorry!   
  
On a much lighter note, the puppies were born over a week ago and are growing quickly. They've even become used to me... so now, we have seven little husky puppies running around. They will be just adorable when you come to visit! And you aren't alone in hoping Amber will join us!   
  
I miss you so much... all the dogs are great, but its just so damn lonely without you! Well, I'm going to go make a pie or something... goodbye, my love!  
  


Love,  
Mum  
  


PS: Screw Perrin and Hunter... KILL YOUR FATHER!!!!!!'  
  
Kira found herself smiling, just like she always was when she finished one of her mother's letters. She allowed a happy memory to drift back into her head...  
  
_...and suddenly, all these toy soliders burst into the room! _Kira had cried, making Kaylee laugh.  
  
_Careful with the crust, honey,_ she laughed, which had made Kira remember the pie she was working on, but she had continued with the story.  
  
_Well, you see, started telling us how he'd give the whole world coal when suddenly, Bernard shouted to all of us that he wasn't really Santa! And they placed him under house arrest!_ Kira almost knocked the pie crust off the countertop and had quickly caught it.  
  
_Bernard under house arrest... that doesn't sound right..._ Kaylee shook her head, chuckling softly. _Well... then what happened?_  
  
_Well, the fake Santa turned out to be a clone of the real one... Curtis had been trying to help, and because of the desantification process...-_  
  
_Remind me what that is again?_ Kaylee interupted.  
  
_Well, Bernard told me that it was Santa turning back into a normal person as Christmas got closer and closer... so he wouldn't look like Santa anymore,_ Kira had explained patiently, her mother nodding in satisfaction. _So anyway, they locked everyone up... and I mean EVERYONE! Curtis somehow escaped, though, so he used a jet pack and flew to get Scott. So he came back and freed all the elves, and then they got in this giant fight with the soldiers! And they got EVERY SINGLE ONE!_   
  
Kira, who was a very enthusiastic story-teller, even if she hadn't been there herself, chose to express this with her hands. The end result was flour flying in every direction, winding up in both their hair. Kaylee eyed her hair in an annoyed fashion.  
  
_Thanks Kira! Because of you, my hair's completely skipping the grey stage and turning WHITE!_ they had both burst out laughing till tears came to their eyes, the pie forgotten.  
  
Kira smiled again at the memory before laying down on her bed. She was thinking about what to write back when she accidently dropped off to sleep, dreaming up many more memories.  
  
~*~  
  
Curtis was dreaming again... just like his dream with Kira. This time, however, he saw a woman standing in her kitchen. He found it odd that at that hour of the night, she was making a pie...  
  
Suddenly, he saw someone enter the room. Aparently, the woman didn't notice, as her back was turned to him. The figure was cloaked, and as he lifted his palms, Curtis was horrified to see red sparks dancing in his hands.  
  
The woman seemed to have heard him and turned around with a start. Terror swirled in her eyes before the red consumed her and she soon slumped to the ground, no life within her. As the cloaked figure fled, several huskies, adults and pups, were at her side, nudging her and whining, before one lay down on top of her protectively and the rest curled up against her body as it slowly became cold...  
  
Curtis opened his eyes, once again panting heavily. Fear had tied his stomach into a tight knot... for the last time he had had a dream like this, it had come true...  
  
~*~  
  
...nd we always have the BEST time together... we stay up late, watching chick flicks, having pillow fights, paint balling Jonathan's window... oh, its SO much fun! Kira couldn't stop talking about her mom. Amber, instead of being annoyed, listened patiently. She was sure that if she didn't live with her Mom, she'd probably get just as excited and the more the thought about it, she realized Kira was actually being pretty good about it.  
  
I hope I get to meet her... she seems awesome! Amber replied enthusiastically, and the way Kira's face lit up in pride warmed her heart.   
  
Yeah... she and Kae would probably get along great! they both giggled like schoolgirls as they walked around the workshop. I've told her all about your Mom and she thinks Kae's cool...  
  
Maybe Mum could come visit with me! Amber's face lit up as she announced the idea, and Kira's face soon mirrored her's.  
  
That would be SO cool! the both giggled again.  
  
Neither of them were aware of Curtis's eyes on them, or Judy's watchful gaze as it switched back between the girls and Curtis.  
  
Honey... it was probably just a dream... she tried to reassure him, but Curtis shook his head.  
  
I don't know, Judy... slowly, he replayed his next dream, the one he had after he fell back asleep... the one he hadn't told Judy about...  
  
He had seen Kira walking with Amber through the workshop when Bernard suddenly appeared, telling Kira she was needed in Santa's office. She obeyed, following him down the hall with a skip, a strange excitement on her face...  
  
Curtis shook the thought away before he could relive the rest and he turned away from the railing.  
  
I'm sure you're right, Judy, he told her, and Judy smiled warmly at him, touching his arm thoughtfully.  
  
But Curtis's smile faded when he saw Bernard walk by and down the stairs towards where Kira and Amber were, horror swimming in his eyes...  
  
~*~  
  
Kira asked as she knocked on the door, and there was no reply. He turned back to Bernard, a bit nervous as she had never been called into his office before...  
  
Go on, Bernard recognized her anxiety and smiled. I'll wait for you down the hall... tell me how it goes! He winked at her before turning and going down the hall. Kira smiled, feeling reassured by Bernard's words before she turned back around and gently opening the door.  
  
Ah, Kira, come in... Kira noticed with slight fear that the normal twinkle wasn't in his eye, and his cheeks looked not quite as rosy as they normally were...  
  
Is something wrong, sir? she asked, tilting her head sideways.  
  
No... well... actually, yes, something is wrong... he put his elbows on his desk and rest his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead. Kira, dear... you might want to sit down...  
  
No thank you... I'll stand, the merry note in her voice had left, and she dreaded what was coming, part of her not wanting to know.  
  
It's alright... whatever happens, I'll be with Mom this summer, and then I can forget about it, just like I forget about Dad... the thought of her Mom brought her reassurement as she waited for Santa to speak.  
  
Kira... well... there's no way to get around this... he sighed heavily again before lifting his head, staring her dead in the eye. You see, there are two categories of elves... Light Elves and Dark Elves. Dark Elves are filled with hatred and hate all things of innocence and light, murdering and stealing as they please.  
  
Yes, Aegis told us about how they hate Christmas because they know certain truths... yes, those are what we Warders are fighting, Kira nodded, happy with herself for remembering.  
  
Yes, well... there was a murder this morning, Santa sighed again, regretting deeply what he had to say next. He tried to think of a way to put it... anything to make this easier on the girl. He didn't know how. Instead, with yet another sigh, he pulled the letter from his desk and handed it to her. Kira stared at it a minute before looking up.  
  
What is this? she asked as she took it, staring at it quizzically.  
  
It's a letter for you. Kira... it was your mother.  
  
The letter dropped from the young elf's hands and she fell into her chair. The world around her slowly began to dissapear, fading from her mind as she stared blankly ahead, no emotion in her eyes or on her face. She felt suddenly... empty... numb...  
  
I'm sorry, Kira. You'll be leaving tomorrow for her funeral. I understand if you would like to go home... Santa felt his heart breaking as he stared at the young elf.   
  
No, that's okay, she mumbled, her voice flat, a simple drone. It seemed like she didn't even know what she was saying... and in truth, she didn't. She wasn't in Santa's office... she wasn't in the Workshop... she wasn't even in the North Pole.   
  
A memory flooded her mind... a memory of long ago. She remembered when she had first told her mother what her father had been doing to her... she remembered sitting in Kaylee's lap as her mother rocked her back and forth, cooing in her ear as Kira sobbed. She had felt so safe... so warm... so protected. From that moment, she always felt that no matter what happened, she could cry on her mother's lap as Kaylee rocked back and forth. Whatever happened, her mother would understand, and would make it better.  
  
Kira's feet carried her down the hall like a robot. Her brain was numb. She felt nothing.  
  
I don't remember leaving Santa's office... she realized. She didn't remember picking up the letter, which was now in her hands, or even what she had said to him. I don't remember being in the hall... She was too lost in her thoughts... but what were her thoughts? It was something... something horrible... wasn't it?  
  
Whatever it is, I'll write to Mom... she thought to herself, and suddenly, tears began to run down her face as if a different part of her mind understood.  
  
And just as she rounded the corner to where Bernard was standing, the truth hit her. She couldn't write to her mother... her mother couldn't make it better... couldn't hold her if she cried...  
  
She was gone. She was truly gone, forever dead. She wouldn't be there to shelter Kira, or hold her and make her crying stop, or protect her from the rest of the world. There would be no more lemonades on hot summer days, or pig parties in the living room, or pillow fights late at night, or ambushes on Ian...   
  
No more laughter... no more smiles... no more pies made together in love... no more adventures to be told... no summer spent together... no meeting Amber or Kae... no nothing... no one to love her...  
  
And as reality set into her, tears began to spill down her face.  
  
Kira... Kira, what is it...? she was vaugely aware of the voice, and without even thinking, her mind completely numb, she handed the letter to Bernard. He looked it over quickly before his face twisted in shock. He looked back up at Kira, who was staring straight ahead, completely unmoving, the only sign of life being the tears running down her face.  
  
Oh Kira... he stepped forward and embraced her, and it was then that Kira finally broke down, burrying herself into Bernard's shirt and crying, wringing the soft velvet in her fists.   
  
Suddenly, she realized she was in Bernard's arms. She realized he was rocking her back and forth, cooing softly in her ear. Just like her mother... the one who was gone. But Bernard's hold provided not the warmth Kaylee's had, nor the sense of protection. Her mother had been everything... and now, everything was nothing.  
  
She's gone, Bernard... Kira sobbed. She's really gone... forever...  
  
And she cried, the pain leaking out her eyes as the rest of the world crashed down around her, her spirit falling with it and shattering on the floor, never to be whole again.  
  
~*~  
  


I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies,  
That you've been living in.  
  
And...  
If you do not want to see me again,  
I would understand...  
I would understand...  
  
The angry boy,  
A bit too insane,  
Icing over,  
In secret pain...  
  
You know you don't belong.  
  
You're the first to fight,  
You're way too loud,  
You're a flash of light,  
On a burial shroud.  
  
I know something's wrong.  
  
Well everyone I know,  
Has got a reson,  
To say...  
Put the past away!  
  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies,  
That you've been living in.  
  
And...  
If you do not want to see me again,  
I would understand...  
I would understand...  
  
Well he's on the table,  
And he's gone to code,  
And I do not think,  
Anyone knows...  
  
What they're doing here...  
  
And your friends have left you,  
You've been dismissed,  
I never thought,  
It would come to this...  
  
And I... I want you to know...  
  
Everyone's got to,  
Face down the demons,  
Maybe today...  
We can put the past away!  
  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies,  
That you've been living in.  
  
And...  
If you do not want to see me again,  
I would understand...  
I would understand...  
  
I would understand...  
I would understand...  
I would understand...  
Understand...  
  
Can you put the past away?  
  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
(I would understand...)  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
(I would understand...)  
  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
And I would understand...  
  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
I would understand...  
I wish you would step back,  
From that ledge my friend,  
And I would understand...  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Wasn't that just horrible of me? Well, the Dark One did take something of each of their's... now, he's taken Kira's, too. I know, I'm horrible, but I don't have enough angst in this one... ^_^ Anyhoo, I have the official webpage of the Grey Elf Trilogy, as I've decided to call it, up and running!  
  


**http://www.angelfire.com/realm2/fanfiction_bernard/NtR.html  
  
**

Well, you can see almost every character... Bernard, Jacey, Kae, Perrin, Amber, Curtis, Judy, and Kira in the image gallery as well as a couple Warder outfits. I should have Aegis and Hunter's pictures up late tommorow!!  
  
Alrightly peeps, you know the drill!! **5 reviews!!!!!!** I am stubborn and refuse to post untill I have **5 reviews!!!!!** I mean... how hard is it to click the little button and maybe type three words or so... huh? I don't care if it's one word... just please review!!!! Thank you much ^_^  
  


**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! **


	6. Hold On

A/N: Haha... we're up to 116 pages not including this chapter..... ^_^ I luv you guys...... you keep me going and now, i really like writing this fic... alrighty, on with the story!  
  
Oh yeah, also, there will be a part involving two eleven year olds, and if you think that any of it sounds too mature for eleven year olds... well, I was eleven last year, so I think I can remember what I and my grade acted like. Flame me about it, I will point, laugh, and whack you with a frying pan!  
  
Song is any random person singing about Kira! ^_^  
  


Hold On  
chapter 5  
  
**Hold On - Good Charlotte  
  
**This world...  
This world is cold,  
But you don't...  
You don't have to go.  
  
You're feeling sad,  
You're feeling lonely,  
And no one,  
Seems to care.  
  
Your mother's gone,  
And you father hits you,  
This pain you,  
Cannot bear...  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do...  
And we all have the same things to go through...  
  
Hold on...  
If you feel like letting go,  
Hold on...  
It gets better than you know.  
  
Your days,  
You say they're way too long,  
And your nights,   
You can't sleep at all... hold on...  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for,  
But you don't want to no more,  
And you're not sure, what you're looking for,  
But you don't want to no more.  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do...  
And we all have the same things to go through...  
  
Hold on...  
If you feel like letting go,  
Hold on...  
It gets better than you know.  
  
Don't stop looking,  
You're one step closer,  
Don't stop searching,  
It's not over...  
  
Hold on...  
  
What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead... what are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on...  
If you feel like letting go,  
Hold on...  
It gets better than you know.  
  
Don't stop looking,  
You're one step closer,  
Don't stop searching,  
It's not over...  
  
Hold on...  
If you feel like letting go,  
Hold on...  
It gets better than you know.  
  
Hold on...  
  


~*~  
  
Kira stood amongst the many other people, all there for the same reason. She was clothed in all black, standing beside her father. She knew he didn't care... he didn't know what she felt...  
  
All she knew was that she felt numb. Tears trickled down her face in steady rivers, unwavering, but she couldn't feel them. She felt empty inside... nothing was there... she had nothing anymore...  
  
Nothing except cold emptiness.  
  
There would be no more summers together. There would be no more sun filled afternoons, no laughter, no smiles, no nothing...  
  
She had nothing.  
  
And suddenly, Hunter's face danced across her mind. She was surprised... why was she seeing him? And slowly, another memory came creeping back... a memory from only shortly before...  
  
~*~  
  
she heard a voice call her name as she entered the elven train station, and slowly turned her red eyes and tear-stained face to meet whoever it was. It was Bernard, Kae, Jacey, Perrin, and Amber. Kira waited as they caught up to her, and for awhile, they stood together, panting, before Amber suddenly flung herself forward and hugged Kira.  
  
_We'll always be here for you..._ she sobbed into Kira's shoulder. She was astonished... these people hadn't known her mother, meaning they were simply grieving for her....  
  
_You're family to us, and we'll do whatever we can to help,_ Bernard told her, smiling. She raised her eyes to him as Amber stepped back, and suddenly, she found an inner calm within his brown eyes.  
  
_Thank you so much,_ and she embraced him around the middle. Bernard smiled and hugged her back before kissing her softly on the forehead before they all turned and left. Amber looked back once, but then Kae pulled her close and they continued down the street.  
  
__ a voice asked, and she realized the voice belonged to Hunter...  
  
_What do you want?_ she asked, and though she tried to say it with a sneer, her voice did nothing but shake and falter.  
  
_I-I came to say good-bye... and to wish you luck,_ he told her, his eyes on the ground, hands behind his back.  
  
_Thank you..._ Kira replied, not quite sure of what to say, but Hunter cut her off.  
  
_I'm sorry about your mother, Kira._  
  
_Me too..._ Kira choked, hanging her head as the tears began to run again.   
  
_I wanted to give this to you..._ she looked up at him, and to her utter shock, he was holding out a long-stemmed, red rose. Rather puzzled, she took it from him.  
  
__ Kira didn't know what to say. Hunter smiled nervously before lowering his gaze.  
  
_Well... uh... good-bye, then,_ and with that, he left. Kira could only stare after him before her eyes swirled in her emotions and she collapsed onto the ground, tears streaming down her face and shoulders shaking in violent sobs. She didn't quite know why...  
  
~*~  
  
And through her cold numbness, a small thought forced happiness through her. It was small, but it was there... it was the knowledge that she had something. Kira truly did have something... something other than cold emptiness...  
  
She had a family.   
  
~*~  
  
Hunter sat alone in his room. He didn't know what it was he had done... he didn't remember why he had... he just knew he had. He knew he had seen the red rose, and he had thought of Kira. He had remembered her from the day he had met her...  
  
Hunter thought back to the day, when the sun was dancing and the small elves were playing, when he had first seen the youth. She was running through the snow, her golden hair dancing in the wind. A tiara of red roses had encircled her brow, giving her a heavenly look.   
  
He had been struck by her. And as most young boys do, when he came face to face with her, he made a snide remark. Instead of crying, though, she began to laugh. Then, she took his hand and led him away, laughing. And together, they ran... ran through the snow, amidst the trees in the forest, smiling and carefree.   
  
They had played together many times after that. They had spent much time together, until two years before. They had both been at the physical age and maturity of eleven year olds. They had been running through the forest when Kira suddenly stopped him and immediatly motioned to be quiet. Getting low to the ground, she crept forward, leading them both till they were behind a bush. As she gently pushed the leaves away, a wide smile spread on her beautiful face.  
  
A doe and her baby were nudging through the snow, trying to get at the grass that was always alive in the North Pole. Hunter saw the wonder dancing in Kira's eyes, and suddenly found himself lost in their depths. Kira turned to him, breathless in excitement.  
  
_Aren't they beautiful?_ she gasped. Hunter smiled at her.  
  
_Not as beautiful as you,_ and he kissed her.  
  
He remembered how only a short while after, Kira had come running to him. She hid behind him as a large man approached them, and Kira began crying into his back.  
  
_Who are you?_ Hunter demanded.  
  
_Her father, Cylus,_ the man replied, a wicked smile plastered on his face. _I've come to collect Kira for a visit._ He could feel Kira shaking against him, and his face stiffened in resolve.  
  
_Leave her alone,_ he growled in a threatening way.  
  
_Oh, brave, are we?_ Cylus sneered sarcastically before grabbing Hunter's collar and yanking him up to eye level. _She is my daughter. She does what I want. I only had her after you so that when it came time, I could get to you._ Hunter didn't understand. How could he? How would he have known that Cylus was a Dark Elf? He didn't even know what Dark Elves were. How did he know Cylus only wanted him because of who his father was. He only wanted Hunter so that when the Dark Elves finally regained power, if Perrin stood up to him, he could use Hunter to defeat the elf. _She doesn't even like you, you foolish boy! You are nothing to her, and she never would have befriended you had I not told her to... because one day, when your father tries to kill me, Kira will bring you to me and I will have him offering his life to save your skin._  
  
_T-th-that's not true!_ Hunter stammered, not believing Kira would do such a thing.  
  
_Oh, but it is,_ Cylus smiled wickedly, setting Hunter back down on the ground. Gripping both his shoulder's, the large elf spun Hunter around and forced him to face Kira, whose eyes were wide in terror. _Ask her if she lied to you! Ask her if she's a cheat! Ask her if you were ever even friends! She won't deny it... she knows what it is..._  
  
__ Hunter asked simply out of fear of Cylus.   
  
_Do you dare deny that you knew?_ Cylus sneered at his daughter, and she hung her head as tears began trickling down her face.  
  
_No... I knew..._ she sobbed softly, and Cylus released Hunter. He dropped into the snow, staring at Kira as the elf above him roared in cruel laughter.  
  
_Kira... how....? _he shook his head, and for the first time in his entire life, tears began welling up in his eyes, blurring his vision.   
  
_Come on!_ Cylus strode forward and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. But by now, Hunter's tears had turned to that of anger, and his face twisted in rage.  
  
_HOW COULD YOU?!_ he screamed, jumping to his feet. Kira, her back to him, only hung her head as they walked away. _HOW COULD YOU, KIRA?! KIRA?!_ And slowly, he fell to his knees, his sobs dying into whispers. _You bitch... how could you...?_  
  
And that was the day the hate began.  
  
~*~  
  
Good morning, Warders, Aegis greeted them, though the usual cheeriness was not present.   
  
the rest mumbled, none of them in very high spirits. Aegis sighed heavily.  
  
I'm guessing that means you found out? they all nodded. Allright... well, just so you know, Kira will not be returning for awhile. Her mother meant more to her than anyone, and she will not recover easily.  
  
Training that day was mild... no one was fighting very hard, but Aegis didn't scold them. Warders, though they may not realize it, always tend to bond. They were all greiving for Kira, and what was it her place to stop them?  
  
In the end, though, she let them leave much earlier than she normally would've. Hunter, instead of joining the rest for lunch, walked off on his own. His mind was elsewhere, still dreaming of when their friendship had ended. He knew it was because of him... because he had been so stubborn...  
  
~*~  
  
_HUNTER! HUNTER, WAIT UP!_ he heard Kira call to him, but Hunter kept walking. He pretended not to hear her... but even her voice had his skin crawling in anger.  
  
_Please, stop a minute..._ Kira had caught up to him and had put her hand on his arm, which resulted in him spinning around to face her with angry eyes.  
  
_WHY?! Why should I wait for you, Kira... oh, I know, because you listen to everything Daddy says? You're willing to hurt as many people as you want because you're too scared to say no? You're pathetic!_ He spat on the ground next to her. Kira's eyes narrowed in both anger and determination.  
  
_Hunter, I am NOT scared of him! And I wasn't trying to hurt you... in the beginning, it was like that, but I ended up liking you..._ Hunter cut her off.  
  
_You are a wench, Kira! You think you can just come up with some lie and suddenly everything's back to normal, then you can forget it-_ Kira finally snapped.  
  
_STOP IT!_ she screamed and she smacked him across the face, knocking him sideways. Just stop it... she sobbed softly as Hunter stared at the ground, his hand on his cheek in surprise, not really hurt, but rather startled. But soon, he stood up to his full height to continue, sneering at Kira.  
  
_What? Does it scare you? The truth hurts, doesn't it Kira?_ his smirk only grew as he saw the tears in her eyes. _You're a coward, nothing but a pawn... a weakling manipulated by your father. A pathetic waste of air is what you are._  
  
_HUNTER, WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME-_  
  
_JUST GO, KIRA! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR SORRY FACE FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE! _Kira grabbed his shoulders, holding him at arms length, her eyes desperate and pleading.  
  
_Hunter, just listen for a minute-_ now, it was Hunter's turn. He smacked her cheek, sending her flying into the snow, and he glared at her fallen form as she sobbed into the snow.  
  
_I'm done listening to you, Kira. You are a coward, and it's sickening. I'm done listening... forever,_ and with that, he turned and walked away.  
  
And only now, two years later, did he realize how foolish he truly had been.  
  
~*~  
  
G'mornin' Jace! Kae greeted her friend as the red-head was invited inside. Together, they walked to the living room and both flopped down on the couch.  
  
So, snew and diff in ur life? Kae asked almost automatically, patting Mika as she came bounding up.  
  
New and different in my life... well, actually, one of the things is the reason I decided to call you... Jacey shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Well... what's going on? Is something wrong? Kae's eyes suddenly widened. Has... your Dark Elf reawoken within you?  
  
Jacey cried, but realization suddenly filled her face. Y-yes... I suppose... thought not very strongly. It tried to convince me to... to... she shuddered before continuing, As you remember, I was a bit of a... well...  
  
Rebellious bitch? Kae offered with a smile.  
  
Well, I was going to say stupid, young, inexpierenced elf but.... yeah, that's what a I mean... well, I guess that's why it's so easy to make the Dark Elf go away, Jacey smiled. 4039 doesn't bug me often.  
  
I was only a Dark Elf for a little while, so 4041 will eventually leave me, but she tries to talk to me... imagine what this must be like for Bernard, they both shuddered.  
  
Yes... but, 4039 wasn't the reason I came. But first, let me ask you something... she met her friend's gaze and took a deep breath. Have Bernard and Amber been acting a bit... strange lately?  
  
Well... actually, now that I think about it, yes, Kae suddenly realized how many occasions in which they had acted strangely. She remembered the hushed whispers in the living room, always ceasing when she entered, or the strange understanding that seemed to pass between them when she said certain things at dinner. It's like they're-  
  
Keeping some sort of secret, Jacey finished, and Kae nodded. Suddenly, she became angry.  
  
You know, what the hell is he thinking?! He and I were Grey Elves together, destroyed the Dark One together, we're married, we have a daughter... and he's keeping secrets?! DAMN HIM! Jacey laughed lightly, but it quickly faded.  
  
I know what you mean...  
  
There will be no fucking secrets kept in my house... Kae was suddenly overcome by guilt. Well... between me and Bernard at least!  
  
I know. We should ask them about it soon...  
  
SOON?! HOW ABOUT NOW?! Kae grabbed Jacey's wrist, who barely had time to protest before Kae had them both in jackets, boots, and out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Amber, Hunter, Bernard, Perrin, Kae, and Jacey, all cloaked in black, were sneaking through the kitchens... sure, getting food was allowed by all means, but Kira had taught Amber how fun it was to see if you could get in and out without being seen.  
  
Alright, round this corner... as she jumped around the corner, she suddenly smashed right into someone.  
  
For a moment, the elf just stared at her... then, suddenly, she screamed bloody murderer.  
  
DARK ELF! she screamed, and the whole kitchen paniced. The six raced after the fleeing elves, shouting explanations, blaming eachother (most blaming Kae), when an alarm suddenly sounded. They all looked at each other before turning to run...  
  
And ran straight into the security elves.  
  
Alrighty, house detention, all of you! one of them shouted. This kind of foolishness is NOT allowed, ESPECIALLY this close to Christmas! He scribbled a note, then handed it to Bernard. Take this to room 325 immediately. NOW! he barked, and the six scuttled off.  
  
Damn, he sounds like you! Perrin jeered, and Bernard took a swipe at his head.  
  
~*~  
  
WELL! GET TO WORK! barked an elderly elf, a total grouch and one everyone tried to avoid. He was always sucking up to Santa and way too arogant... everyone hated him, and had nicknamed him Grouchy, few knowing his real name.  
  
And he had assigned them to clean all the reindeer's harnesses, which was an extremely hard task. You had to scrub your absolute hardest for about an hour to finish one... and with eight main reindeer (who's harnesses took the longest) and with eighteen in training, they were bound to be there for awhile...  
  
~*~  
  
Curtis was dreaming again... he was tossing and turning, sweat pouring down his face, whimpering. Had anyone known his dream, they wouldn't have blamed him.  
  
He saw twelve figures, all cloaked in black, marching together. Red spark were dancing in all of their hands, all of them looking bent on destruction...  
  
And they were headed right for the edge of the North Pole villages.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been about two hours. Everyone was ready to collapse, but Grouchy sat comfortably in his chair, watching them in amusement, pretending to read a book. All of them were startled when Aegis burst into the room, flinging open the doors.  
  
BERNARD, PERRIN, AMBER, HUNTER, C'MON! she cried, motioning for them to follow while Grouchy jumped to his feet.  
  
YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO TAKE THESE ELVES! THEY ARE ALL UNDER HOUSE DETENTION! he cried, and a smirk suddenly split is face, and he continued cooly. They may not leave until I give them permission, which I most certainly have not.  
  
YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Aegis cried, almost pleading. They need to come NOW!  
  
And for what reason should I let them go? What could this dire emergency possibly be? he seemed very amused with himself.  
  
THE END OF THE NORTH POLE AND THE DEATH OF THE ELVES, THAT'S WHAT! Aegis exploded before they all turned and left the room.  
  
They're DEFINATELY hiding something... Kae and Jacey nodded to eachother.  
  
WELL, YOU TWO AREN'T NEEDED! GET BACK TO WORK! Grouchy snapped. You have a lot more harnesses to clean now...  
  
I'm gonna punch him any minute now... Kae growled, and Jacey nodded.  
  
I'll hold him down.  
  
~*~  
  
Curtis shot straight up, breathing hard, his mug of cocoa spilling down the front of him, but he didn't care. Instead, he jumped off the couch and ran down the steps of the North Pole. Most of the elves topped their toy-making to stare wide-eyed at him, but he ignored their presing looks. He just kept running.  
  
Finally, he saw what he was looking for... Bernard, closely followed by Perrin, Hunter, and Amber, was running towards the doors, determination in the very way he took his strides.   
  
Curtis leapt to his side and grabbed his arm.  
  
Curtis, I don't have time! Bernard snapped, turning to walk away, but Curtis hung on.  
  
No, Bernard, you have to tell me what's going on NOW! he cried, and Bernard whirled around on him.  
  
  
  
THE END OF THE NORTH POLE IF YOU DELAY US ANY LONGER! Aegis shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Lady Laurrine... Curtis seemed in some sort of disbelief, but Aegis's cold glare bore into him.  
  
I'm not joking... BACK TO YOUR WORK! and then, they all turned and fled, leaving Curtis to stand in the very middle, running his dream over and over in his head...  
  
The dream of the Dark Elves at the end of the city... visions of the deaths of Bernard, Perrin, Amber, and Hunter...  
  
~*~  
  


This world...  
This world is cold,  
But you don't...  
You don't have to go.  
  
You're feeling sad,  
You're feeling lonely,  
And no one,  
Seems to care.  
  
Your mother's gone,  
And you father hits you,  
This pain you,  
Cannot bear...  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do...  
And we all have the same things to go through...  
  
Hold on...  
If you feel like letting go,  
Hold on...  
It gets better than you know.  
  
Your days,  
You say they're way too long,  
And your nights,   
You can't sleep at all... hold on...  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for,  
But you don't want to no more,  
And you're not sure, what you're looking for,  
But you don't want to no more.  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do...  
And we all have the same things to go through...  
  
Hold on...  
If you feel like letting go,  
Hold on...  
It gets better than you know.  
  
Don't stop looking,  
You're one step closer,  
Don't stop searching,  
It's not over...  
  
Hold on...  
  
What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead... what are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on...  
If you feel like letting go,  
Hold on...  
It gets better than you know.  
  
Don't stop looking,  
You're one step closer,  
Don't stop searching,  
It's not over...  
  
Hold on...  
If you feel like letting go,  
Hold on...  
It gets better than you know.  
  
Hold on...  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Well, there's the chap... so sorry it took so long... bit of writer's block... ^_^ Also, many thanks to my reviewers, especially Kathryn Brown, my newest reviewer ^_^ I am now going to thank everyone who's reviewed now... ^_^ (too many smileys!!!!)  
  
Kathryn Brown: Thanks for all the reviews beb! You're reviews are really motivating and the reason I remembered to finish this chap is because I read one of yours... thank you SO much!  
  
Morgana Pendragon: Reviews are usually short and sweet. I appreciate them... thanx! Oh... btw, it wouldn't let me review your newest chapters of your story when I read them, so I'm gonna go do that... now...  
  
Simoriah: Girl of Summer: I'm glad you like the story, and your reviews are HYSTERICAL!!!!! Love to get your reviews and thanx for coming back!  
  
Jesus-Freak/Tabbi: Thank you so much for all you reviews *gives you a big hug* You are always one of the first, if not the first, to review and it means a lot to me! And as if that wasn't enough, you go and get me a new fan! I can't thank you enough for the reviews and the fan, and I luv ya for it! THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Carrie: So glad you liked the first one, and sorry if the sequel is a bit of a dissapointment... ^_^ Still, you seem to be enjoying it, so I won't say anything more... glad to help you in math... wish I could do something to keep from falling asleep in math...  
  
Vickietori: Heyo elf! The threats are actually very motivating... thank you SO much for all your reviews and your constant encouragement... AND UPDATE YOUR STORY!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
SilentThunder086: Sorry about the car accident... I really am, and don't worry, i won't hold it against you! ^_^ I hope to see you in a... well... a review soon... or you can always update your story... *smiles innocently*  
  
Autumn Took: Where did you go?! *wails* I have lost Autumn...... *sniff* Oh well, thank you for the reviews when you were still reading this!!!!!  
  
Gem the Warrior Elf: You stopped reviewing too... *breaks down sobbing* I'm losing reviewers... uh oh... where did I go wrong... I promise, there will be more angst!!!!!!!!! Thank you too for the reviews when you were still reading!!!  
  
SpellGrrL: Lost you too, huh? Well, thanx for the 1 review!  
  
Wiccanwitch: WHY CAN'T I KEEP PEOPLE COMING BACK?!?! *cries* Well, thank you for the 1 review as well...  
  
THAT IS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Already, thank you all, and five of you better review, or I'm not putting the next chap up!!!!! ^_~  
  


**REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. The Red

A/N: Omigosh, you guys... *tears up* I can't believe you all got me that many reviews... *hugs you all* You have absolutely NO idea how much that means to me, and I'm sorry I didn't have this chapter up right away! I can't thank you all enough!!!!!!!!! Many thanks to WiccanWitch and Gem the Warrior Elf, who both came back! *hugs them* I luv u guys!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to:  


**Wiccan Witch, Gem the Warrior Elf, Kitty the Drunken Butterfly, Tabbi, VickieTori, Simoriah: Girl of Summer, and CarrCarr!!!!!!  
**Thank you guy so much!  
  


I LOVE HOW THIS SONG GOES WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!! The Dark Elves are there (no shit) and it's then that reality hits Bernard... like, it finally sinks in, and he realizes that the threat is real, and because of his Dark Elvish-ness... well, you all remember how their eyes become red when they're around Dark Elves... The Threat is real when his sight goes red again Make sense? And then, of course, Kae and Jacey are wondering what made the Dark Elves active in Berand and Perrin again: When asked what made it show And since Amber and Hunter don't know: The truth he can't send to most. I LOVE HOW THIS SONG GOES WITH IT!!!!!!!!! ^_^  


  
**The Red****  
chapter 6  
  
Chevelle - The Red  
**  
They say freak,  
When you're singled out,  
The red...  
Well, it filters through...  
  
So lay down,  
The threat is real,  
When his sight,  
Goes red again...  
  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
  
This change,  
He won't contain,  
Slip away,  
To clear your mind.  
  
When asked,  
What made it show,  
The truth,  
He can't send to most.  
  
So lay down,  
The threat is real,  
When his sight,  
Goes red again.  
  
So lay down,  
The threat is real,  
When his sight,  
Goes red again.  
  
So lay down,  
The threat is real,  
When his sight,  
Goes red again...  
  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
See red...  
  
They say freak,  
When you're singled out,  
The red...  
It filters through...  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
This is it, you guys... Amber turned to her friends, but stopped when Aegis shook her head.  
  
No, my dear, I fear this is only the beginning. The final battle is yet to come, she raised her head to the skies, and a strange sort of wisdom passed through her eyes. I am sorry I cannot fight with you... my powers have faded and though I can still use it, the power has passed to Amber. I can no longer fight the enemy, and if I try, it would kill Amber. She hung her head, but Amber set a comforting hand on the elderly elf's arm and smiled reassuringly.  
  
They all crouched together behind a building, waiting for the Dark Elves. All of them had their Warder attire on, each knowing the people around them could be the last they ever saw.  
  
I wish Kira were here... Hunter said aloud, and everyone silenently agreed. I don't want to die... not without seeing her... He shook the thoughts from his head and stood tall next to his father. And for a moment, he imagined she was next to him... slipping her hand into his for comfort, the way she had done only years before. He wished he hadn't been so stubborn... wished he hadn't chased the smile from her face... wished he had given her a chance...  
  
Warders, it is time, Aegis told them. All of them linked hands and smiled at each other, none of them knowing what to expect.  
  
And then, they stepped out into the streets to face the oncoming Dark Elves.  
  
~*~  
  
Kira panted hard, her feet carrying her swiftly through the snow as tears ran down her face. She tried to fight her way, stumbling and falling, frantic and panicing. It can't be true... Stength flitted away from her body and she collapsed into the snow, crying. I've already lost her... I can't lose them too...  
  
Curtis had seen it, though. He had seen them dying... but it couldn't be true! The dream he had told her about... it wasn't possible! She ran his words over in his mind, the words he had spoken right when Kira reached the North Pole.  
  
~*~  
  
_ Kira! I need to talk to you!   
  
What is it?  
  
Where are Bernard, Amber, Perrin, and Hunter?  
  
  
  
Kira, I had a dream! Dreams before... they've all come true! I saw... I saw your mother... and then... well... but now, I saw them...  
  
Saw them what, Curtis?  
  
I saw the Dark Elves kill them...  
  
_~*~_  
_  
I won't lose them! I won't let my family die! her eyes narrowed in determination and she got to her feet, shaking, and hurried through the snow towards the elven town.  
  
She just had to get there in time!  
  
~*~  
  
It was strange to Bernard... he was around the Dark Elves again, and he could feel the red returning to his eyes... he felt the Dark Elf inside of him... the darkness tried to take him, but he fought it, and when he shouted, it wasn't just at the Dark Elves, but at 712 as well.  
  
I won't let you touch any of them! through his darkness, he harnessed the light between his palms. He clamped both hands and in them appeared glowing, twin daggers with long, curved blades, and he handled them with dangerous amounts of skill. He then rushed forward to meet three Dark Elves.  
  
TAKE THIS! Amber wielded a giant sphere of lightning, wound it up behind her head, and then released it. It slammed into three Dark Elves, sending them flying backwards. They soon stood back up and charged at her, red sparks dancing in their palms, and she aimed at them again, refusing to give up.  
  
Lets see you block this one! Perrin thought, sending out a bombardment of ice spears. The Dark Elves all scattered except one, and to his sastisfaction, the slivers burried themselves in its skin, and moments later, it slumped to the floor in a lifeless heap. ONE DOWN! he shouted before conjuring another ice storm. He had his heart in this, for he, too, could feel the red returning to his eyes. He wasn't going to let 971 take over him this time.  
  
You took Kira from me, didn't you? Hunter growled, sending a water spout at a Dark Elf. It flew backwards but stayed on its feet, and Hunter only pressed on. You took the one I loved... you took my best friend... you did this... He poured his rage into his attack, and as a howling war cry escaped his lips, the water surged forward, slamming the Dark Elf against a wall.  
  
MOVE OVER HUNTER! Hunter heard Amber just behind him and suddenly, she was at his side and released her lightning into his water. It shot through the liquid and hit the Dark Elf, causing it to jolt violently and then slump to the ground when they released it. Hunter turned to thank her, but the elf's smile cut him off. I got your back! He smiled back at her, but it faded moments later into a look of terror. Amber tensed and closed her eyes before slowly turning around...  
  
She couldn't even scream she was so shocked. There, in front of her, stood a Dark Elf, the red sparks in its hands only inches from her face. And in moments, they would claim her life...  
  
AMBER! HUNTER! Bernard crashed into them both, knocking them out of the way as the red just barely skimmed over them. They jumped to their feet and Bernard slashed at it with one of his daggers, but it only jumped backwards. Dark Elves began closing around the front of them and they all backed up until they hit something... Perrin, who shot them a look of fear.  
  
They all stood with their backs to each other as the circle of Dark Elves became smaller around them.  
  
What do we do? Amber hissed behind her, and she felt three pairs of shoulders shrug. Five Dark Elves were left, pressing in, and none of them could move. They tried firing attacks, but the small amount of black-cloaked figures made it easy for them to jump out of the way.   
  
And though they fired desperate attack after desperate attack, the Dark Elves continued to close in around them, red sparks ready to cast death's curse.  
  
From behind a building, Aegis watched them, her fingers crossed and held in front of her, biting her lower lips and eyes closed as she prayed.  
  
Come on Warders...  
  
she turned around, and to her surprise, she saw Kira limping towards her. The blonde's shoulders were sagging in weariness and she was breathing hard, but turned to face Aegis with wild eyes.  
  
Where are they? she cried, her voice hoarse.  
  
Kira, you can't fight! Aegis sounded frantic as Kira collapsed. She pulled the young girl onto her lap, and as the elf opened her eyes, her eyes fell upon the sight she had been dreading... the sight she was trying to prevent...  
  
She saw the Warders surrounded by Dark Elves, and knew she was too late. They were going to die... her family was going to leave her forever... she would be alone...  
  
she screamed, trying to break free, but Aegis held on.  
  
You can't, Kira... you're too weak... Kira didn't give up. She continued struggling, trying to break free even if there was nothing she could do...  
  
~*~  
  
one of the Dark Elves hissed. You appose the Dark... keep that descision in your head and regret it as you embrace your own death!  
  
They all let the red sparks in their hands intensify, and Bernard felt his mouth become dry. He was going to die... he drew Amber close and fell to his knees, hugging his daughter, and she cried into his shoulder. They were going to die... This was really the end...  
  
I'm so sorry Hunter... Perrin drew his son close, and they stood together, waiting for death's curse.   
  
I don't want to die... Hunter sobbed into his father's shirt, and Perrin felt tears slipping down his cheeks. His son was so young... so innocent... why did he have to die too? I want to live...  
  
Good-bye, friends of the Light, they all raised their arms above their heads, ready to release it, while the Warders stood together, bracing for death...  
  
But it never came. Instead, a blinding light filled the area, making the Dark Elves shriek and cringe. As the light began to die down, they saw a figure, the light becoming only an aura around them... and then they realized who it was.  
  
Kira was floating a clear ten feet off the ground, the ends of her skirts whipping around her ankles, fists clenched, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed as tears ran down her face.  
  
I won't let you touch them! she shouted as the Dark Elves tried to shield their eyes. There is nothing else that means anything to me anymore except them! And I won't let you take that away from me! I WON'T LET YOU! And as she clamped her eyes shut, the white aura around her raged against the Dark Elves. They all cringed in pain and shrieked loudly as white blinded the area...  
  
It all faded away, and Aegis rose to her feet, struck with awe. On the ground lay the lifeless forms of the Dark Elves, and around them, the unconcious forms of the Warders...  
  
They have won the first battle... Aegis collapsed into the snow, thanking the Lord that her Warders were safe.  
  
~*~  
  
She saved you all, you know, Aegis smiled at the four in front of her, nodding her head towards the room where Kira slept. However, she used an amazing amount of energy, and it has drained her. She will sleep for days at least, and two weeks at most. You owe her your life, and the least you all can do is thank her when she awakens. With a smile and a nod, their teacher dissapeared and the Warders turned to each other.  
  
She really saved us... Amber broke the silence, and they all nodded, each of them surprised.  
  
She's always been a strong girl... and if I ever see her father... Bernard gritted his teeth and Perrin laughed. Let's just say he's gonna be seein' red... Perrin tried to surpress his laughter, but as usual, he failed horribly and Bernard grinned at him. Amber and Hunter exchanged glances... their parents were doing it again, and this time, they weren't even hiding it.  
  
712 and 971 are going to have fun, doncha think? Perrin replied, and they both laughed. Amber and Hunter lowered their gazes, and neither of them had to exchange any words to know what the other was feeling.  
  
Hey, what's wrong you two? Perrin asked them, the elder elves ceasing their laughter. Both the younger elves raised their heads again...  
  
And let out identical gasps.  
  
What is it? Bernard asked, and both of them threw a glance over their shoulder to make sure no one was there.   
  
Your eyes... Amber's words made them turn back around, and she was shaking slightly. They... they're bright red... Bernard and Perrin exchanged glances, and realized that their children were right.  
  
Now, Amber... Bernard started, but his Hunter's shout made him stop.  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! he demanded, glaring at them.  
  
Daddy, what are you hiding? Bernard wanted to tell her at that moment. He wanted to pour his heart out and tell him everything he'd done. He wanted to tell her the truth... but he knew he couldn't, and it angered him.  
  
Nothing, Amber... he started, but she didn't let him finish.  
  
I'm not stupid and I'm not blind! You and mom are always talking about the same thing whenever you think I'm not around! Now I'll ask you one more time... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING?! the Head Elf flinched inwardly at his daughter's words. She knew... but he couldn't tell her. He just couldn't... his blood began to boil and he clenched his teeth in anger.  
  
THERE'S NOTHING TO HIDE! he shouted at Amber, spreading his arms and leaning down to meet her frightned gaze with his cold one. Then, Amber's eyes narrowed and she set her jaw in defiance, and before Bernard knew what he was doing, he grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her back and forth. What do you think I'm hiding, huh? If you needed to know something, do you think I'd keep it from you? I'm your father, damnit! He pushed himself away from her, shook his head at Amber in anger, and spun around on his heel. Perrin shot them both an angry glance before hurrying after Bernard. Amber stared after them, shaking in fear, tears brimming in her eyes. Hunter flipped the birdie at their backs in disgust.  
  
And as soon as they were out of sight, Amber fell to her knees and burst out sobbing. Hunter immediately knealt down beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
he asked timidly, for this wasn't like the elf. Amber, what is it?  
  
He frightens me... Amber spoke softly, still crying and shoulders shaking.  
  
Your dad shouldn't of done that... I don't know why he did, Hunter knew his words were probably little comfort, but he could think of nothing else to say.  
  
My father didn't yell at me, he froze at her words and stared quizzically into her face. That was not my father. That was 712, or whatever the hell that thing is. I could see it in his eyes... it wasn't him... his eyes were bright red...  
  
Amber pictured herself standing in front of the Dark Elf with Hunter, and remembered the feeling that washed over her. She remembered the emotion that could not be put into words that she felt...  
  
Did you feel it? she asked Hunter, looking up to meet his gaze.  
  
Feel what? he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
When we stood in front of the Dark Elf. Did you feel it? his eyes widened in surprise before he hung his head and nodded. Amber returned her gaze to the ground. That's what I felt when he shook me. That's what it felt like when I looked in his eyes. She snickered lightly, though more tears trickled down her face as an iea came to her head. How ironic that it was he who saved me from the Dark Elf. Hunter sighed and put an arm on Amber's shoulder.  
  
Let's go home.  
  
~*~  
  
Mom? Can I talk to you about something? Kae looked up from her punching bag. Amber was standing in the doorway, her gaze on the floor and Mika sitting protectively at her side.  
  
Can... it... wait? she panted before turning back to the bag and winding up.  
  
She was surprised by her daughter's answer, to say the least, but a familiar smile crossed Kae's lips. Her daughter reminded her so much of herself...  
  
Alright. Go one downstairs... why don't you make us both some tea while I get cleaned up? Amber nodded and left abruptly, Mika scampering after her.  
  
About five minutes later, Kae flopped down on the couch and smiled at Amber. The young elf, however, kept her gaze on the floor, a sorrowful expression on her face and in her eyes.  
  
Honey? What's wrong? Kae scooted closer to Amber and put her hand around the girl. For a long time, Amber said nothing. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she fell against Kae, sobbing. Amber, tell me... what is it? Kae pleaded, hugging her daughter and rocking her back and forth.  
  
It's... Dad... Kae froze before putting her hands on Amber's shoulders and holding her at arm's length.  
  
What did he do? she asked, ready to wring his neck.  
  
I don't know... its just... she let out a sigh and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Taking a deep breath, she began: We were talking about Kira, and he and Perrin started saying stuff about how if her father ever came around here, 712 and 971 would have fun or something... I know you guys are hiding something, and Hunter demanded to know what it was, so I asked Dad too. He started getting mad, but when then he... he grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth and swore at me... and his eyes... his eyes... they... she started crying again, and Kae waited patiently, for she already knew what Amber was going to say. They were red...  
  
Well don't you worry. Your father and I are going to have a little... talk tonight, she grinned at Amber, who laughed lightly and shook her head.  
  
Just make sure not to break _too_ many of his limbs... they both laughed, and Kae reluctantly agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard and Perrin sat in silence, both wrapt in their own thoughts, both holding untouched, cold cups of cocoa. Judy and Curtis watched them, both working behind the counter, and both worried about their friends... well, both worried about Bernard, at least. They only worried for Perrin because he was Bernard's close friend.  
  
Everyone jumped when Bernard slammed his mug down on the table.  
  
I have come to a conclusion! he declared with a look of importance, staring off past Perrin's right shoulder.  
  
Perrin encouraged. Bernard, still staring into the space next to Perrin's shoulder, grinned as if he was proud.  
  
I'm a fucking bastard, for a minute, Perrin just stared, before he hung his head and snickered. (A/N: Mmmm... chocolate...)  
  
Judy, however, let a faint smile touch her lips and winked at Curtis before walking out.  
  
There are no dogs allowed in the café, Bernard just stared at her a moment, a blank look on his face. Well, you have clearly stated that you are an F-ing male dog, and there are no dogs allowed in her. Now out! Shoo shoo shoo! She pushed him off his chair and out the door. And don't come back until you've fixed your little dog problem! Bernard blinked as she slammed the door in his face and turned around, scuttling back to the kitchen. Then, he dropped his head and laughed lightly.  
  
Good ol' Judy, his laughing soon stopped and he turned around, running what he had done over and over in his head. He was vaguely aware of Perrin at his side, and might as well of started talking to thin air.  
  
I didn't just lie to her... I hurt her... Perrin, what can I do? I let the Dark Elf in me take over again... he was unaware of the tear that rolled down his cheek.  
  
You're going to have to face her sooner or later, Perrin replied.  
  
Well thank you Mr. Stating-The-Obvious... I never would have guessed! Bernard shot back, and for a moment, he smiled. It faded all too fast. Perrin... the way she looked at me... it was like she was didn't even recognize me. She looked at me like someone frightned of a stranger...  
  
BERNARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! he winced as he heard Kae's voice behind him.   
  
I know... I know... I already told Perrin, Curtis, and Judy that I am... he hung his head, his back still to her.  
  
Damn right you are! Bernard, how could you?! Kae demanded, planting herself on the snow right in front of the Head Elf.  
  
Kae, I couldn't control it. It was like the Dark Elf... 712 was doing it... he sighed. I know it's no excuse, but it's the truth.  
  
Bernard, you hurt your daughter! NOW MARCH YOUR ASS BACK HOME AND TALK TO HER! the Head Elf nodded and walked past her, his head hung, staring at the snow, wondering what to say, hoping that any words would come at all.  
  
~*~  
  
he opened her door gently to find his daughter sitting on the bed, her back to him, petting Mika. She made no effort to reply. Sucking in a deep breath, Bernard walked across the room and stood behind her. Amber, I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't of done that. I lost my head, she still said nothing. He waited in silence for a moment, hoping she would do something... but she didn't. Amber, please, say something to me! She rounded on him, tear stains down her cheeks, eyes red from crying, teeth gritted in anger.  
  
What?! What do you want me to say, huh? What did you think you were doing?! Do you throttle the elves down in the workshop like that when you're angry?! Bernard felt himself cowering under her venomous glare.  
  
Amber, I-  
  
I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! You think I'm stupid... you thought I wouldn't notice that you and Mom are hiding something from me! Well you know what? I do notice! We're a family! Nothing to hide, right? Those were your words, the guilt had knotted Bernard's stomach and he felt sick, but still, he tried to talk.  
  
Amber, you don't understand-  
  
YOU'RE RIGHT! I DON'T! So why don't you enlighten me, hmm? Why don't you tell me what's going on so that I will understand? Is that to much to ask?! Bernard knew not what to say, so instead, he hung his head, his voice small.  
  
I can't. I'm sorry, Amber shook her head in disgust and turned back around.   
  
Just get out, she seethed, and Bernard felt suddenly angry. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, Amber letting out a yelp of fright as he glared at her in a silent snarl. And for a moment, an image flashed through his head... the image of when he had gone to Curtis after getting out of prison. He remembered the look of fear Curtis had given him... that look of fear as he thought he was in the grips of a murderer.  
  
And now, his daughter was looking at him the same way. He immediately let go of her, jumping back in fright, and Amber just stared at him, trembling slightly.  
  
Who are you? she whispered, a slight sob in it, tears brimming in her eyes. Bernard kept his eyes locked on hers, backing up. He was half surprised when he felt the door against his back.  
  
I-I'm sorry, Amber, he then ducked outside her room, and to his shock, ran straight into Perrin and Kae.  
  
You gave it your all. She'll come around, honey, Kae smiled at him. Although... you repeated your mistake, you dolt. Maybe it'd cheer her up if I gave you a black eye... She joking threw a punch, and to her astonishment, Bernard didn't even move. She ended up hitting him square in the eye, and without any change in position or expression, he fell over backwards in a dead faint.  
  
~*~  
  
Aegis sat in the underground room with the Warders (minus Kira, who had not yet awoken). She knew something was wrong, or else Bernard would not look so seepish, and Amber would not be sitting as far away as possible, looking the opposite direction with her legs and arms crossed in defiance.  
  
Alright, what happened? she asked finally.  
  
Shit hit the fan, Perrin replied. Aegis groaned.  
  
Well thank you for stating the obvious! Now will you get up here and tell me what's going on? Bernard complied, motioning for Perrin to sit down, and he and Aegis walked to the far end of the stage.  
  
Well... when I was around the Dark Elves, I felt 712 getting stronger in me again... and my eyes turning red like they used to... he began, Aegis nodding.  
  
Yes, that's normal, she said, more to encourage him to go on.  
  
Well... I couldn't really control 712. Perrin and I started talking about how if Kira's father ever came back, 712 and 971 would have some fun, and Amber and Hunter started asking what was going on. I... I lost my head, and started shouting at her... I shook her back and forth, swore at her, and then stormed off, he sighed, the guilt mounting so high that the room seemed to spin. And then when I went to talk to her... I did it again...  
  
Bernard, you're going to have to fight 712, dear. I'm sorry it has to be this way... and unless you tell her about your past, you can only hope she'll forgive you in time, she smiled at Bernard, who was rather confused.  
  
In time for what? he asked as she turned around. Stopping, she spoke over her shoulder.  
  
For the final battle. I would suspect you'd want to tell her how much you love her in case it was the last time you ever saw her, Aegis then vanished in a tornado of lightning, leaving Bernard to wonder about her last words.  
  
When Bernard rejoined the group of Warders, they seemed to have just finished discussing something.  
  
Bernard, we've come to a decision, they announced, and he nodded for Perrin to go on. You see, we think it's a bit unfair that we all know what it is that Kira lost, but she doesn't know what we all lost.  
  
We're all going to tell eachother what it is when she wakes up... Hunter finished, and it wasn't long before all of them were looking at the floor. And suddenly, Amber burst into sobs. She fled the room, and Bernard could only stare after her, remembering...  
  
~*~  
  
he had called, drawing her away from Kira. She smiled at him, for she had always been a cheery girl, but it faded under her father's gaze. Amber... we need to talk.  
  
He remembered what he had said to her, and he remembered how she had collapsed into his arms. He remembered her violent shaking... how her crying had not stopped for days, save when she slept. While she was awake, it was a steady trickle, never stopping. She didn't eat, and her sleep was restless.   
  
After the trajedy, she had never been the same. Even now, she wasn't as happy as she was before. It had never left her... the wound had never fully healed, for it still haunted her.  
  
And now, that wound had been completely reopened.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard looked up and felt a bit of relief to see his daughter was talking to him again. However, nothing could have prepared him for what it was she was going to talk about. You're the reason they're gone, aren't you?  
  
He knew who she meant. It sent shivers down his spine, and it pained him when she continued.  
  
You said they took them because they were trying to get at me. It was because of you, wasn't it? her eyes were cold and merciless. For awhile, Bernard could say nothing, but he soon hung his head and nodded. You're keeping it from me, though. Even when they were taken without explanation, you still refuse to tell me? You know how much they meant to me! And you can't even tell me what's going on?!  
  
Amber, I wish I could, he replied softly, and as her angry footsteps left the room, he burried his head in his hands and broke down completely.   
  
~*~  
  
Amber opened the door shyly, and Kira smiled faintly at her. Oh good, you're awake. You've been out a week!  
  
I was tired, Kira replied softly as Amber sat down next to her. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Kira began talking. While I was gone, I went over some plans... some attacks... Mechanically, she began to go over stratedgies. Amber didn't listen... her heart was torn in two with sympathy. She knew Kira didn't mean any of it... she spoke through constant sniffs as if she had been crying only moments before, which was not entirely wrong.  
  
Amber's words seemed to pull the young elf out of a trance. We were talking... the Warders and I, that is... and we've decided that we're all going to tell eachother what it is we've lost...  
  
Kira asked, tears beginning to run down her face again though she seemed not to notice them, her voice uneffected.  
  
Tonight if you like, Amber tried to sound upbeat, but Kira only nodded softly, and then burst into a new wave of sorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Kira! How are you? Kira was rather embarrased by the attention as the Warders all began asking her how she was.  
  
I've been better... she smiled slightly, but it didn't touch her eyes. For awhile, they all talked, but when silence fell upon them, they knew they couldn't avoid it any longer. It was time...  
  
Perrin exhaled loudly. Who wants to go first?  
  
I-I will, Bernard was surprised that his daughter had volunteered, and he braced himself for what was to come. And as Amber began to speak, her gaze on the floor, he prayed for her. Not long ago, I had this group of friends... we shared everything. We loved eachother like sisters, always going everywhere together. There were four of us, and everyone said we were attatched at the hip. They were a shoulder for me to cry on... people I could always talk to... we shared everything with eachother. We would have slumber parties and stay up all night, talking about boys and what our weddings will look like and... well... that kind of stuff.   
  
Then, one day, while I was talking to Kira, Dad took me aside. H-he told me that they... they... she had to stop for awhile, taking deep breaths as tears ran steadily down her face. They'd been kidnapped. And it was because of me. I didn't know it then, but I know now that it was Dark Elves that took them. They knew I was always with them, and they were trying to get me. When they found out that none of them were me, they tortured my friends... they were found barely alive. They were all put in a mental institution, all of them traumatized. I went to visit them, and none of them could even recognized me... they didn't know who anyone was, and they were all bound to beds. Their minds had become that of two year olds... she couldn't go on, and no one expected her to. Kira remembered that day, and she put a comforting arm around Amber. When her sobs finally died down, Perrin volunteered.  
  
They took my parents... no reason, just for fun. They just wanted to kill someone... so they took away my family. My mother died over my unconcious body, and it hid me. When I awoke... I had nothing. I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle, both of which were Dark Elves. They tried to beat the light out of me, trying to get me to proclaim Darkness. They forced me to learn Dark Elf Magic... in a sense, the Dark One stole not only my parents, but my childhood, he lowered his head, signaling that he was done, and everyone sat in silence a moment. Bernard chose to go next.  
  
I am very similar to Perrin. My parents were all I had, and Dark Elves killed them. They tried to kill me and I ended up trapped under wooden planks, which had fallen off my house. I remember running to my parents... I remember how empty they seemed...   
  
The Elven police put me in foster home after foster home, but I wouldn't cooperate. They weren't my parents, and I wanted to make sure they knew that. I tried to kill myself many times, but something always stopped me... when I finally found my way to the North Pole, I was more alive than dead. Elves as old as I am remember me coming there, and they all tell me how no one thought I would live. They though I would drown in my sorrow. Even after that, the Dark Elves always seemed to take what I loved. They killed four of my closest friends and countless amounts of friends who weren't quite as close. They tried taking Perrin, Curtis, Judy, Jacey, and Kae... and Amber, Amber jumped when he said her name, and met his gaze in wonder. Their eyes stayed locked as Bernard went on. Kae was pregnant with Amber when he took her. Actually, she went to him to try and kill him. I remember her words... I can't die... because I'm going to be a Mommy, and you're going to be a Daddy'. He shuddered and stopped talking.  
  
For a long while, they sat in silence. Soon, though, they all began to turn to Hunter, and saw how pale and fearful he looked.  
  
I guess it's my turn, then... he stuttered, sweat beading on his forehead. He didn't want to do this, but he had to... he just had to... You all know what the Dark Elves took from me. Well... I mean you all know the person they took from me. She was my best friend... one of my only friends. She was the only person who ever gave me a chance... she was someone I could always go to for help, someone who was never without a smile. I loved her... loved her more than anything.  
  
And then, I was led to believe something. I think it is a common trait of my family to be stubborn... I was led to believe that she was using me, and I was too angry and too stubborn to realize she would never do something like that... then, I told her off, and we ended up hating each other... he clenched his fists, staring hard at the floor. Bernard waited eagerly... Hunter said he knew the person, and now he wanted to know who it was. Still, Hunter said nothing, and finally, Bernard could wait not longer.  
  
he asked gently. Who was it?  
  
the room fell into dead silence. Bernard felt his jaw drop, and he looked to Kira to see her reaction. She was staring blankly ahead, tears forming in her eyes and running down her cheeks when they became too many. Hunter slowly raised his head to meet her gaze, and Bernard saw that he, too, had tear streaks down his face.   
  
And for what seemed like an eternity, they just stared at eachother.  
  
Oh kiss her already! Bernard swiveled his head to see Aegis grinning innocently before she dissapeared in her usual fashion. He turned back around, and nearly jumped to see them laugh lightly to each other and then obey. He went to put his hand over Amber's eyes, but quickly remembered that she would probably electrocute him, so he covered Perrin's eyes instead.  
  
Perrin! What would your mother say?! he scolded, and to his surprise, Amber started laughing. She turned to him with a smile, and he grinned back weakly. And for a moment, they just stared at eachother, the bond of father and daughter rebuilding in their gaze...  
  
But it was quickly broken when he realized Perrin had sealed his hand in a block of ice.  
  
I'm gettin' good with this whole Warder thing, he grinned, and Bernard made a swipe at his head with his ice block of a hand. Unfortunately, seeing as Perrin had enough sense to duck and also that the ice was weighing his hand down considerably, he ended up crashing to the floor.  
  
My Warders, Aegis mused from where she hid in the shadows, watching the elves collapse in laughter. You have finally bonded.  
  
~*~  
  
IT'S OUR FIRST DANCE! Hunter had to duck to avoid Amber, who was jumping up and down and making swipes at his head for no apparent reason.  
  
Amber, we're getting stuck in a tiny room with loud music blasting in our ears and people jumping into us! she wasn't listening.   
  
How do I look? she asked, grinning. Hunter nodded in approvement, and he had to admit she did look rather beautiful. Her make-up had been done and her hair was down for once. He realized it wasn't all the same length, the top layer curling under with the bottom layer curling out from underneath the top. It suited her well. She also wore a creamy-white sweater and a jean skirt.  
  
You realize you're going to die of heat stroke in that, right? he ducked her punch.  
  
The theme is Winter Wonderland! I'm not going to dress like a hula girl or something! she turned her nose up, turned around, and screamed at the top of her lungs. COME ON! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!  
  
~*~  
  
Hunter watched Amber from where he sat, eating pizza drinking soda. Honestly... it was absolutely nothing like a normal school's dance... they were crammed in a very small room that was normally a classroom with carpet floors and what seemed like no air conditioning, yet she was still having the time of her life (she had successfully turned the room into a mosh pit).   
  
When a slow song came on, she fell onto the wall next to him, breathing hard.  
  
Wish Kira was here, eh? she asked once she had caught her breath.  
  
You bet, he grinned back at her, and she sneered at him. Yet for some reason, when a boy named Daniel asked her to dance, he felt a familiar wave of jealousy walk over her. Strange... I'm still not over her. But I have Kira, so what do I have to worry about?  
  
He quickly dropped this theory, and the next slow song, he asked her to dance.  
  
So... you having fun? he asked, desperate for a topic.  
  
her voice was heavy with sarcasm.   
  
Hey, would you look at that. The guys are pointing at you, he told her, as they were right over her shoulder. Of course, being Amber, she made no effort to be descriet and looked over her shoulder right at them. They immediately dropped their hands and pretending to be talking about something. She rolled her eyes.  
  
They're jerks, she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
You sure you should be saying that? Jordan's over there, he grinned at her, and her jaw dropped.  
  
How do you-  
  
It's very obvious, Amber, he replied, and she put on a pouting face. Then, they got into a heated discussion of what types of cheese was better. When that got boring, they were saved by the ticket person at the doorway screaming at someone.  
  
What idiot is tryingto get in without money? Amber laughed. Hunter spun them around so that he could see who it was, and his jaw dropped.  
  
Kira, your dad, my dad, and Aegis, he replied. Amber dropped her hands and spun around. Perrin had become frusterated and pushed the door person over before they all burst in. Teachers started shouting at them (Mrs. Mason could clearly remember when Bernard had stolen Amber and Hunter from science class). The music stopped and everyone turned to stare, but the Warders payed them no mind.  
  
They attacked the far end of town! Bernard cried as soon as the three reached the two, younger elves.  
  
It was terrible! They fled before we could get to them! Kira had tears running down her face, looking like a wreck.  
  
The death toll is terrible! Perrin shuddered, and the entire room's jaws dropped.  
  
What are we going to do? Amber cried. Was anyone we know killed?  
  
Thankfully, no, but we have to get back now! San-The Big Guy needs to see us immediately! Bernard caught himself, and Aegis nodded.  
  
Quickly dears. We have to plan. Who knows when they'll strike again, they all nodded before turning and bolting out the door. Everyone exchanged glances before running after them, but by the time they reached the main doors, the strange six were no where to be seen.  
  
~*~  
  
Aegis... what are we going to do? Amber pleaded, but the teacher only shook her head.  
  
Is there any way I can keep the elves at the workshop safe? Santa sounded distressed, worry dancing in his eyes.  
  
Yeah, what's going to happen to them? What happens when they find out their town was attacked? They're only children! Bernard argued, even though there was no oen to argue with.  
  
There is only one thing we can tell for sure after this event, Aegis bowed her head sadly as the Warders and Santa waited eagerly. They snuck in, undetected and unstopped, and attacked with no warning.  
  
So what does this mean? Kira asked, not quite sure she wanted to know the answer. Aegis raised her head to meet their waiting gaze, regret in her heart for what she had to say next.  
  
The North Pole is no longer safe.  
  
~*~  
  


They say freak,  
When you're singled out,  
The red...  
Well, it filters through...  
  
So lay down,  
The threat is real,  
When his sight,  
Goes red again...  
  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
  
This change,  
He won't contain,  
Slip away,  
To clear your mind.  
  
When asked,  
What made it show,  
The truth,  
He can't send to most.  
  
So lay down,  
The threat is real,  
When his sight,  
Goes red again.  
  
So lay down,  
The threat is real,  
When his sight,  
Goes red again.  
  
So lay down,  
The threat is real,  
When his sight,  
Goes red again...  
  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
Seeing red again...  
See red...  
  
They say freak,  
When you're singled out,  
The red...  
It filters through...  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So sorry this took so long, but it was a long chapter! Twenty-eight pages! Whoo... but I got a lot of stuff in. Haha, Amber is definately modeled after me... do you think our dance sounds pathetic? You're right. ^_^ And unfortunately for me, I could only get my small little circle of friends to turn our section of the room into a mosh pit for certain songs, but what the hey? I still have fun! I'm too damn optimistic... ^_^ Well, **R&R** peoples!!!!!!!!!  
  


**REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Stubborn

Dear Readers,  
  
Um... I'm still waiting on that last review. I'm a stubborn twelve year old, trust me, and I still need one more review before I can post the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS!!!!!! For those of you who may think Nothing to Hide' isn't as good as Nowhere to Run', I'll admit, there isn't as much angst. However, if you keep reviewing and keep me posting the few chapters of this one, you have absolutely NO idea how much angst I have planned for Nobody to Love'. Hehe... it will make Nowhere to Run' look like a joke... I'm serious though!!!! Am I doing something wrong, or do you guys just not like reviewing... or sequels... ARGH!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Suggestions?? Comments?? Praise?? Death threats?? PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
-Piper


	9. Going Under

A/N: Thanx for the reviews you guys!!! *hugs* I was starting to think no one liked this story anymore... well, to thank you all, decided to bit a bit more angst than originally planned in this chappy... ^_^  
  


**Going Under  
****chapter 7  
  
Going Under - Evanescence**  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
50 thousand tears I've cried,  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,  
And you still won't hear me  
  
I'm going under  
  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself,  
Maybe I'll wake up for once,  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you,  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom.  
  
I'm   
Dying  
Again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,  
So I don't know what's real and what's not,  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
So I can't trust myself anymore.  
  
I'm   
Dying  
Again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm  
  
So go on and scream,  
Scream at me, I'm so far away,  
I won't be broken again!  
  
I've got to breathe,   
I can't keep going under  
  
I'm   
Dying  
Again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm going under  
  


~*~  
  
No Amber! There is no way in HELL you're staying here! Bernard shouted, eyes ablaze. Amber, however, stared back with a look just as fierce and menacing. It was Monday morning, and Amber wanted to stay with her father at the North Pole. He, however, had deemed it safer for her at school.  
  
WHY NOT?! I'M A WARDER TOO, DAMNIT-  
  
Don't you curse at me young lady!  
  
  
  
WHATEVER! YOU AREN'T STAYING HERE!  
  
AND WHY NOT?! HUH?! What're you so afraid of?! Bernard opened his mouth to shout back a reply, but closed it again as he began to think about the question. Finally, he sighed and hung his head, making Amber cross her arms triumphantly and smirk at him.  
  
It's because I worry about you, Amber. Besides I don't want you falling behind in your studies. It isn't safe here if there was an attack, you'd hear about it immediately and we'd come get you. If you were up here and there was an attack there's no predicting where it'd be, and if you were killed he trailed off, and Amber's smile faded. When she spoke again, her voice was small and quiet.  
  
I suppose your right. All I want to do is protect the North Pole. Maybe the best way to do that would be to get out of here until I'm needed they raised their gazes to eachother and smiled.   
  
Well, I suppose we both better go get dressed, Bernard turned, pulling his pajama shirt off as he walked away. He immediately froze in his tracks, however, when he caught sight of himself in a hallway mirror.  
  
The Kurai was as clear as it had been in his Grey Elf days.  
  
what is that? Amber asked timidly from behind him, her voice rich with fear.  
  
N-nothing, Amber Bernard tried to smile, but the anger that filled Amber's eyes was enough to make his blood run cold.  
  
Oh, nothing, right! Just like you have nothing to hide, right?! and with that, she stormed off, but the impact of her words wouldn't leave Bernard. He listened to her dying footsteps, and he could feel himself shaking. How long till she figured it out?  
  
Try to explain, Bernard, he spun around to face Kae, leaning on the doorframe, compassion in her eyes.  
  
Tell her? But Kae, we can't-  
  
Not everything, Bernard! Kae rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before grinning at him. Just tell her you have things that should stay hidden. Tell her you've suffered a lot to keep the family safe. Tell her a little, and maybe she won't be so curious anymore. She smiled warmly again.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard opened her door softly to find her standing in front of her mirror, hair brush in hand.  
  
she replied, paying little attention.  
  
Amber, I need to talk to you. I need to tell you some things Bernard lowered his head as he said it, but jerked it back up as Amber's brush clattered to the floor. She spun around to face him, a look in her eyes as if she hardly dared to believe it. Bernard sighed.  
  
Well, here goes nothing he thought before sucking in a deep breath of air. Amber, there are a lot of things that happened in my past things that I will take to the grave. Before I was married to your mother, a lot of obstacles stood between us. When we fell inlove, we had to keep it secret, or it could have meant the death of both of us. He looked up to see amazement swirling in Amber's eyes. She swallowed hard before commanding:  
  
Go on.  
  
for your mother and even though I didn't know it, for you too there is so much I have done and sacrificed, and you mother for me he paused, memories passing through his mind, trying to choose his words carefully.  
  
Like what? Amber didn't mean it non-believingly, just curious.  
  
Bled, decieved, screamed I was even even he shook his mass of black curls, deciding against telling his daughter about the torture, before raising his head again. My spirit was broken, and I'd reached the bottom. There was many a time when I wished I was dead, and I almost was more than once. If you've ever wondered why Curtis grew up older than Judy, even though they both whitnessed Dark Elf Magic to the same degree it's because he was there when I when I he shook his head again, but left it hanging this time. Amber took a cautious step forward.  
  
When you what, Daddy? When was Curtis there? Amber felt her stomach tightning on itself, but she had to know. Yet she couldn't help herself from trembling when her father raised his gaze to meet hers, tear streaks down his face and a look of angry regret in his eyes.  
  
The night I tried to kill myself.  
  
~*~  
  
Amber's head was swirling and she could barely remember where she was going, despite the fact that her short walk from behind the science building to the seventh grade lockers was a route she'd taken every day for five years. She felt she would hurl at any moment and her vision was blurry. She wouldn't have been surprised if she had passed out.  
  
Her father had tried to kill himself? It couldn't be true! Bernard? The Bernard that every elf loved? The one they all looked up to? Her own father?  
  
Had tried to end his life? It couldn't be true!  
  
Yet Amber knew she hadn't gotten the whole story. The mark on his chest was so clear now there was something he wasn't telling her. She had already told Hunter everything, and he had suggested doing some more research. That was exactly what she planned to do.  
  
she was startled back to reality when Holly came racing towards her. She skidded to a halt, out of breath breath, yet her eyes were wide with surprise. WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY PERSUADED YOU TO WEAR THAT?!  
  
I must look wierd Amber thought to herself, looking down. Having half transformed into her Warder outfit just in case, she wore a skin tight, sleeve-less, turtle-necked, long-legged, very dark green leather battle suit. Over it, she'd thrown on a cahki trench coat, falling just at her knees and unbuttoned. From underneath the sleeves, her hands were covered in dark green, fingerless gloves. She had metal armour over her knees and the red, loose cloth hung about her shins, folding slightly over her ankle length black boots.   
  
From behind Holly, Hunter waved at Amber, laughing and shaking his head. Amber could only grin back.  
  
I dunno. I was out of clothes, Amber shrugged, and Holly groaned loudly.   
  
AMBER! FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! Emer suddenly cried from the lockers, running up to them. Holly and Amber exchanged glances before they burst out laughing.  
  
That's ALMOST exactly what I said! Holly grinned. However, their laughing was cut short when a deep rumble was heard over head. Near-silence descended over the middle school as everyone looked up.  
  
it hasn't rained in forever! Holly grinned as the school burst into excited babble. Amber, however, closed her eyes for a moment and prayed for the North Pole. Something didn't feel quite right  
  
Moments later, an idea flickered through her. After moving herself and her friends under shelter, she snapped her fingers behind her back and then faced her palms upward, her Warder powers coursing through her. And before anyone could even take a step towards shelter, the rain came pouring down hard enough to drench anyone in ten seconds flat. Amber could only grin as she looked around. She met Hunter's gaze, for he knew it was her doing. Amber smiled devilishly at him before a giant bolt of lightning split the sky, making many of the younger girls scream bloody murderer. Most people's attention was suddenly directed to Amber and Hunter as both collapsed on the floor laughing.  
  
She's lost it Holly shook her head and Emer nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
The rain had stopped and everyone stood on the softball field for P.E. Amber had faked cramps and the teacher had allowed her to sit in the dugout as everyone else played softball. Normally, she would've loved to play  
  
But she might have had a few people questioning her when she had to magic out of her outfit to put on her P.E. clothes.  
  
The guys had even joined their class, seeing as the lower fields were too wet to play on. Amber watched the teams, guys split up on both sides, day dreaming to pass the time. She tried not to think of her father it was of little use, though. Rising, she intwined her fingers with the wire fence that was the wall of the dugout. She tried to cheer on her team, who was up to bat, but it seemed her stomach was gone, and there was no place to raise her voice from. Sighing in failure, she raised her head to the skies.  
  
And froze.  
  
Something was wrong. She could feel it within herself. Something was coming  
  
Dark elves, she growled to herself.  
  
What Amber? Holly asked from the bench, but Amber didn't hear. She reacted almost without thinking. Immediately, the young elf jumped up, grabbed the horizontal pole above the doorway and swung herself all the way around, flipping mid-air and landing crouched on the roof of the dugout. She couldn't help but smile at the gaps from those watching, but she didn't have long to snicker.  
  
EVERYBODY, OFF THE FIELD! NOW! she screamed, but everyone just stared at her, a couple people sniggering to their friends. Growling, Amber stood to her full height.  
  
FINE! I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE WHEN ALL OF YOUR ASSES GET BLOWN TO HELL! the young elf leapt into the sky, smashing her palms downwards. Lightning flew from them and the bottoms of her boots, rocketing her upwards.  
  
Impressive, Child of the Storm, a voice made her stop, spinning midair, standing as if on the ground yet supported only by the lightning beneath her feet.  
  
What do you want here?! she cried, not at all fearing his wicked smile.  
  
Wouldn't you know a Dark Elf's only purpose here would be to kill you?  
  
~*~  
  
Hunter watched Amber rocket into the sky, followed by a wave of estonishment from the grade. He knew what he had to do.  
  
EVERYONE, GET OFF THE FIELD! NOW! this time, everyone was willing to obey, rushing to the sides, most hopping the fence.  
  
What's going on? Kalina asked as she and the rest of their group stood by the fence, watching their friend. She had stopped mid-air, but they also saw something dark in front of her.  
  
And for a few moments, they watched Amber and the dark figure. Not much longer, ball of light appeared in Amber's hands, which she raised over her head as if to strike.  
  
BURN IN HELL! she screamed, and as she smashed her hands downward, they were all blinded by a flash of light. Screams of terror filled the air as everyone dropped to the ground, huddling with those close, hands covering their heads.   
  
When the light died down and they opened their eyes again, everyone expressed their shock in some way or another, for the sight in front of them was not anything they'd normally see.  
  
They watched as a lifeless, cloaked body fell the the ground, sizzling as if burned, and they were all thankful that the black covered everything of it. Amber landed crouched behind it, then rose to her full height, her back to everyone.  
  
WHO ARE YOU?! Holly screamed, jumping to her feet, yet tears falling from her eyes for reasons even she didn't understand. Everyone slowly rose as Amber hung her head, then spun around. Her fists were clenched in determination and her eyes narrowed. Her hair tie had ripped her hair fell about her face, whipping defiantly in the wind.  
  
I am Amber, daughter of Bernard and Kae. They are courageous elves, as I am, and bled for what they believed in. Now, I bleed for the safety of all those I love, she replied simply before jerking her head to meet gazes with someone in the crowd. Come on, Hunter! We're going! she growled. Everyone gasped as he hopped the fence and walked to meet her. Then, with a final look at their classmates, the two turned and walked away. No one had the guts the chase after them, but only stood staring, some crying, as the rain began to fall around them.  
  
~*~  
  
Amber knew her parents would worry if she was home early, so she decided to stay in the library, researching upon the strange symbol her father and mother bore.  
  
Elven scriptures', Elf Runes', Ancient Elf Languages', aha! Here it is: Elven Symbols of Significant Meaning'! she flopped onto one of the comfy couches and opened the book in her lap, flipping through it. She traced her finger down the page, searching.  
  
just gotta find it maybe it's called  
  
~*~  
  
The Kurai, Bernard began as Kae watched him, is getting clearer. It burns every now and then I don't understand, Kae!  
  
Oh come on, you dolt! You think I know any more than you do?! she growled. Mine's acting the same way you ain't alone, but I don't have any answers! She sat down in a huff, mumbling irritably to herself. For a moment, Bernard could only stare at her, a small smile creeping to his face.   
  
It seemed almost like old times. Back before they had a daughter to worry about. Before they had so many secrets. When they had had so many different secrets. He couldn't deny that he missed the adventure every day brought. Deep inside himself, he was bored by his everyday life, for nothing ever changed anymore. Life wasn't exactly a struggle any longer  
  
What was he talking about?! Dark Elves were attacking the North Pole! His daughter knew he was hiding something, yet he couldn't tell her! Everyone was in danger it was exactly the same as it had been all those years ago, only now, he wasn't a spy. He didn't live in the very heart of the danger. He didn't have to wake up every morning relieved to see Kae alive and breathing, not tortured to death for being a traitor to the Dark One. Things were just different, yet the same.  
  
I kinda miss being a Grey Elf, Kae's voice startled him from his thoughts. She met his gaze with a coy smile. All the danger, all the excitement She sighed and let her gaze drop. All those years ago, I was so carefree these days, it's like I lead a boring life, even though it would seem amazing to most others. I almost wish things were back to the way they were  
  
I know what you mean, Bernard smiled at her, sitting down. As he spoke, he began to realize how much more fortunate he was than Kae. He was a Warder, which was something to amuse him. Kae was stuck in the house day after day, pulling off chores like a normal house wife. He realized how trapped she must feel  
  
I better go to Judy's. She said Curtis was having nightmares and when he awoke, he was so scared that he'd run up a fever, she laughed lightly, and it hurt Bernard a bit. Kae had changed so much years ago, she would've snorted the laugh and then come up with some rude comment about Curtis. She'd mellowed, not the rebellious Kae she'd been so long ago. He missed the elf she once was.  
  
Yet he himself had changed, and he knew it. It was why he couldn't blame her when she smiled sweetly at him before leaving the house, so unlike those many years ago  
  
Oh, how so much had changed!  
  
~*~  
  
You feeling any better? Judy asked, handing Curtis some hot cocoa. He nodded, sitting up slightly, but they both knew it was a bold-faced lie.  
  
Images were reeling through Curtis' head, making his vision swim and his head felt like it was on fire.   
  
Just dreams strange dreams he sighed and sipped his cocoa.  
  
Like what? Judy asked, concern in her eyes.  
  
Strange images I saw Dark Elves marching, then I saw Amber screaming at her parents I saw her smashing a picture of her family, and Hunter holding her as she cried. I saw them with Santa, yet at the same time, I saw Dark Elves entering the North Pole while Bernard, Perrin, and Kira marched against them so strange! He gasped, and had Judy grabbed his cocoa to keep it from falling as he clapped his hands to his head, shaking in pain. It felt as if white-hot balls of flame were exploding inside his head, making him tremble. He could hear Judy's voice faraway, but when he opened his eyes, it wasn't her he saw. Instead, another image flashed through his head, making shock thunder through his body.  
  
coming moments after the words had left his lips, he collapsed into his pillow, leaving Judy to stare in wonder. Then, rememberance hit her, making her gasp and nearly drop the cup she held.  
  
isn't that Kira's father?   
  
JUDY! YOU HOME?! Kae's voice rang through the house. She was greeted by a crash and immediately ran upstairs. Judy whirled around to face her, shattered glass and running cocoa on the floor.  
  
Cylus is coming, she whimpered. Kae's body went rigid before her eyes narrowed in determination.  
  
We have to go back to my house. I'll tell Bernard, you take Kira to your house. Or maybe you should all go stay with Perrin and Jacey We can't let him take her again, she bared her teeth. Not this time.  
  
~*~  
  
Something wrong, 838? a voice asked, making Cylus raise his shadowed face to his group leader.  
  
Nothing. I am only upset by the fact that my defiant daughter stands on the opposing side, he growled back, bowing.  
  
I thought you killed her mother.  
  
I did, but it seemed not to weaken her. She didn't realize the grief I could bring upon her.  
  
But she will soon, he knew the leader was grinning beneath his hood.  
  
  
  
Excuse me?  
  
She won't know grief. She won't survive he pounded one fist into his other palm, glaring straight ahead. I'll make sure she's dead before this is over. Forget about suffering mentally. I'll make sure her last moments are bloodier and more painful than anything she's every experienced before.  
  
You're a fine Dark Elf, 838. The Master, praise his name, would have been pleased, the leader told him before gliding away, leaving Cylus to seethe with rage in solitude.  
  
~*~  
  
Imbitionary, no. Jelintine, no, Amber's finger skimmed down the page of symbols, searching for one she recognized. Ugh, this is taking forever! Jellistrofy, no. Jello, no Jello?! What the hell she groaned, hanging her head, then flipped the page. Kartisca, nope. Kolinate, definately not. Kuwashion, don't think so. Kurai, no- wait a second she peered at it a moment, then grinned in satisfaction. She then read the page aloud to herself, a strange joy taking hold of her.  
  
The Kurai is a cursed symbol, known to few. Anyone bearing the sign is considered damned, having sold their soul to Lord Agurakki, otherwise known as the Dark One.   
  
The Dark One was the feared leader of the Dark Elves. He hated Elves of the Light, found at the North Pole and few other places. They represented innocence and happiness, which preserved their childish appearences. Elves in the real world who had seen its horrors grew old like a normal human, and most despised Light Elves. Banding together, they formed the organization Dark Elves, their sole purpose to murder St. Nick and all Light Elves.  
  
An elf had to prove theirself to the Dark One before they became a Dark Elf themself. Proving included training to use Dark Elf Magic, which is what Dark Elves use to preform their cruelties and crimes. Should any Light Elf preform or witness the magic, they will age slightly older, depending on what they saw and how much they saw. The more intense and the more they see it, the older they become.   
  
The night of joining, they would undergo a short session of torture, and were left with a burn on their chest. The burn is what's known as the Kurai. Elves were then appointed jobs. Certain jobs included assasins, thieves, henchmen, and so on. When their services were needed, the Dark One would summon them with a sharp pain to the Kurai.  
  
When the Dark One fell from power, the Dark Elves dissapeared. Some believe that they died, but most believe they are in hiding, waiting to avenge their beloved leader. Their Kurais faded, said to become barely distinguishable, unless they used their Dark Elf Magic. Some have been found to have married a close worker, pretending to love so as to hide themselves. It has been found that Dark Elves are forbidden to love and many claim they lose capability of it when they are joined. By marrying, Dark Elves are able to stay together while in hiding, waiting for the day-'  
  
Amber didn't finish. She'd read enough. Tears blurred her eyes and her stomach was in knots. She wanted to throw up, yet at the same time, she wanted to curl into a tiny ball and cry till the heavens fell. Her body began to go numb, everything fading from her vision. A sob escaped her lips as she began to loose focus.  
  
Her loving parents? It couldn't be true! Her whole life her whole being her family everything  
  
Was a lie.   
  
Her parents, whom she'd always envied for their love, were simply together because of their worship for the Dark One. Her parents had tried to kill all the elves at the Pole she'd always known how rebellious her mother was, but this? How could she?! Kae, the elf she'd always looked up to, was a lying, murdering bitch.   
  
And her father, the Head Elf?   
  
That traitor! she gritted her teeth, tears of rage yet an immesurable depth of sorrow burning down her face. He probably passed information to the Dark One all the time! But he's a Warder! Oh god, he's the reason we were attacked! That bastard!  
  
A memory darted through her mind. She saw herself standing in front of the Dark Elf, and she remembered the strange fear she had felt. And then, she remembered how she had felt that same fear when her father had yelled at her.  
  
They'll kills us all sinking dread descended upon the young elf. This can't be happening! Am I the only one that knows? I have to warn someone oh, why was I the one who had to find out? Why couldn't Hunter be here?!   
  
And suddenly, more than anything, she wanted to be in Hunter's arms. He wanted to feel his warm embrace, hear him whisper that he was there and that it was all over that it was all going to be alright. Whisper that he was there for her, that he'd help her, that he'd stay with her  
  
She was awakened to reality as a tear slipped from her cheek and fell, hitting the open book like a shattering crystal. They way they fell, she felt, was much the same as the way her faith was crumbling away. She didn't know who to trust anymore Jacey and Perrin were Dark Elves as well! Hunter would know what it was like then! He could help her  
  
Cruel realization hit her for the second time. Hunter wouldn't be there for her. He loved Kira. Not her.   
  
He'll never love me yet why does that matter to me? Not long ago, he was just a friend so why does he matter so much to me now? Is this what love truly feels like? her eyes became cold and she glared at the floor. No, this isn't what love feels like. This is what being alone feels like. I am alone so alone  
  
She wanted to run oh, she wanted to run! But she couldn't. There's nowhere to run, she thought miserably, tears streaming down her face as she hung her head.  
  
Little did she know that her mother had thought those same thoughts so many years before, back in the days when there truly was nowhere to run.  
  
Back in the days when they still had to pretend they had nothing to hide.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard and Kae sat on opposite sides of the room, talking as they so often did.  
  
-nd when he comes, I swear Bernard's eyes narrowed, and Kae sighed.  
  
Whatever you do to the bastard, no sticking him in the blender till I get my hands on him, Kae grinned devilishly.  
  
Don't worry. I know how much 4041 must be bothering you, seeing as I'm plagued by 712 so often. It'll be amazing to let those powers loose again on someone he shook his head. What the hell am I saying... ARGH! Kae snorted.  
  
Don't worry, I know whacha mean! 4041-  
  
Your Dark Elf code?  
  
Yeah, right, so anyway- Kae stopped abruptly, the color fading from her face. Terror clutched her heart as she and Bernard met gazes. Then, slowly, they both turned to the doorway.  
  
Both would've rather been dead that see what they did.  
  
Amber stood in the doorway, fists clenched in rage, tears streaks down her face, but a look of absolute hate and rage burned in her eyes and she trembled with fury.  
  
Nothing to hide, right guys? So what about 712 and 4041? Your Dark Elves, right?! RIGHT?!  
  
Amber, if you'd just listen  
  
We can explain  
  
NO! SHUT UP! Amber silenced them both, more tears spilling down her cheeks. You've lied to me all this time, haven't you?! MY WHOLE DAMNED LIFE IS A LIE, ISN'T IT?! You two are sick! You enjoyed murdering all of them, didn't you?! YOU WANTED TO MURDER THE ENTIRE NORTH POLE, YOU TRAITORS! All those innocent elves  
  
Amber, we didn't want to hurt anybody- her father tried, taking a step towards her, but was cut off.  
  
NO! STAY BACK! the she-elf cried, jerking one of her fists up and they both saw that she held a knife.   
  
AMBER, WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN?! Bernard didn't relent, but her only reply was that she spat at the ground by his feet.  
  
I'm tired of listening! she screamed back.  
  
Do you really think we'd kill people just for the fun of it?! she jerked her head to meet her mother's gaze. Kae had gotten to her feet, her own fists clenched, an angry look in her eyes. You parents, Amber! THINK ABOUT IT! Do we seem quite the type to just go out and kill everyone?! Do you think we want to hurt the elves up here?! DO YOU?!  
  
Amber, listen to your mother, she whipped her head back around to meet Bernard's gaze. He started to step forward. We're just trying to protect-  
  
He cut off abruptly, his words replaced by his screams moments later. Amber, for a moment, didn't realize what she'd done, but she soon let go of the hilt of the knife as if it were some poisonous creature, jumping away in fear. Kae gasped, hands fluttering to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Even Amber began trembling in slight fear, but soon caught herself and forced her gaze to become cold and uncaring.  
  
The hilt of the knife was protruding from Bernard's arm, blood pouring from it, and he'd fallen to the floor in pain.  
  
So now you know what it felt like to all those innocents! she spat on him and he raised his trembling gaze to hers.  
  
As she met his gaze, though, everything seemed to melt away. Images began dancing through Amber's head her father laughing as he tossed her in the air, her mother smiling from the doorway. She saw her father waiting for her behind the science building, smiling and asking how her day was. She remembered how he'd tried so hard to make things better after she'd lost her best friends.  
  
He's probably the one who told the Dark Elves to kill them!  
  
No! He couldn't  
  
He saw his smiling face, felt his warm embrace, heard his reassuring words  
  
And it was more than she could bear.  
  
NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! she screamed before she turned and fled, leaving her parents behind, Bernard reaching out for her before falling back.  
  
It's too late, Bernard, Kae knealt beside him and drew him into a hug.   
  
Too late he repeated, and with horrible terror, he realized it was true.  
  
The Dark Elves were coming, and his daughter was gone. Tears beside those of pain filled his eyes and he bowed his head to let them fall, wondering what no father should ever have to wonder.  
  
Would he have to face battle without her knowing? Would she ever find out what truly happened, or would he slip from existence before he got the chance to tell her he loved her one last time?  
  
~*~  
  
Hello, Jacey, Kira greeted the red-headed elf, who immediately pulled her into a hug. Judy curtsied and was greeted with a nod.  
  
I better get back to Curtis. Take care of her, she then scuttled away.  
  
Hey kid, Perrin said timidly, as he was still not completely comfortable with Kira.  
  
Kira! What're you doing here?! Hunter cried, making her spin around.  
  
Need to talk to you, she widened her eyes to show how truly urgent it was, for he would never tell from the tone of her voice. For a moment, Hunter just stood there, then realization lit up his eyes.  
  
Oh, about that broken thing! Yeah, Dad, we need your help his dad stared quizically a moment as well, then realization also seemed to hit him.  
  
I'll only be a minute, he told Jacey before hurrying after the two younger elves.  
  
Curtis saw images of Dark Elves coming. My father was with them, she told the two once they were out of earshot.  
  
Dark elves are coming? Perrin groaned and hung his head.  
  
I don't know how long it'll be til they reach here, but I don't think we have much time, Hunter clenched his fists.  
  
You two, find Aegis and warm up. I'm going to go find Amber, he turned away, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he turned back around to meet Kira's eyes.  
  
Be careful, Hunter, she said softly. Then, she pushed herself up onto her toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
I'll wait outside for you, Perrin winked at Kira before slinking from the room. Kira turned back to Hunter and took his hands in hers.  
  
I'm scared she admitted, leaning forward and letting her head rest on his chest. Hunter became aware of how close their bodies were, and how vulnerable Kira was. He looked down into her beautiful face, such a mirror of innocence. Her eyes, such a sparkling blue that took his breath away. So wonderful so pure so innocent  
  
Yet this was the elf he was going to march into war with.  
  
It'll be alright, he told her softly. We'll stay together. I promise.  
  
Thank you, she stepped away. Then, she smiled at him before and walking away. She paused at the doorway, turning back to face him. Good luck. He opened his mouth with every intention to tell her that he loved her, but a sudden image of Amber flashed through his mind.  
  
You too, she smiled at him again before dissappearing. Hunter watched the doorway were she had been moments before, and he could feel an eerie regret creeping into his heart. Why hadn't he told her he loved her?  
  
Why am I thinking of her now?! Hunter didn't understand. could I still love Amber? He shook the thought away. Even if I do, I love Kira as well, whether it's the same love or just our friendship. And I'll tell her that as soon as I see her again. He clenched his fists, but the longing to have told her while she was still there didn't leave him, for it was indeed true that he should have told her. And had he known, he would've told her in an instant. If he'd of known, he would have run after her, making sure she heard him and knew. If only he'd known  
  
Known that would be the last time he'd ever see Kira.  
  
~*~  
  


Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
50 thousand tears I've cried,  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,  
And you still won't hear me  
  
I'm going under  
  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself,  
Maybe I'll wake up for once,  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you,  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom.  
  
I'm   
Dying  
Again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,  
So I don't know what's real and what's not,  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
So I can't trust myself anymore.  
  
I'm   
Dying  
Again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm  
  
So go on and scream,  
Scream at me, I'm so far away,  
I won't be broken again!  
  
I've got to breathe,   
I can't keep going under  
  
I'm   
Dying  
Again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm going under  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Hope I packed enough angst in there for you...  
  
Now, I will remind you that I am very stubborn. The next chapter is the final battle between Dark Elves and Light Elves. You want it? Review! **FIVE REVIEWS, OR NO NEW CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
**

REVIEW!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!


	10. In the End

A/N: Thanx for reviewing so fast!! Luv you guys! *hugs* Sorry this took so long to get up, but I had to get the battle *just* right!  
  
Hey, I was wonderin' well, do you guys think you could draw what you think the characters looks like? I'd love to get pics of Kae or Amber or Kira or Hunter or Perrin or anyone, for that matter! ^_^ PLEASE, fanart!!! *begs*  
  
Ok, final battle!! *takes deep breath* PROCEED!  
  
Alenya: FOREWARD MARCH!!!!!  
  
Amber: HEY! THIS IS MY STORY!  
  
Bernard: Your story? Uh-huh no  
  
Alenya: I think CrystalHorse72 is a little hyper  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Still, I would **REALLY APPRECIATE ANY FANART**!!!!!!!! PLEASE, I'M **BEGGING** YOU ALL!!!!!! I'D LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!  
  
Ok, also remember to **review** at the end. I need **five!!!**  
  


**In The End  
****chapter 8  
  
In The End - Linkin Park  
  
**One thing  
I don't know why,  
Doesn't even matter how,  
Hard you try.  
  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To explain,  
In due time.  
  
All I know  
  
Time is a,  
Valuable thing,  
Watch it fly by,  
As the pendulum swings.  
  
Watch it count down,  
To the end of the day,  
The clock ticks,  
Life away.  
  
Its so unreal  
  
Didn't look,   
Down below,  
Watch the time flow,  
Right out the window,  
  
Tryin' to hold on,   
Didn't even know,  
I wasted it all just to,  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything,  
Inside,  
And even though,  
I tried  
  
It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me,  
Will eventually be,  
A memory of a time,  
When  
  
I tried to hard,  
And got so far  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing,  
I don't know why,  
Doesn't even matter,  
How hard you try.  
  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To remind,  
Myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way,  
You were mockin' me,  
Actin' like I was,  
Part of your property.  
  
Remembering all the,  
Times you faught,  
With me,  
I'm surprised it  
  
Got so far  
  
Things aren't,  
The way they were before,  
You wouldn't even,  
Recognize me anymore.  
  
Not that you,  
Knew me back then,  
But it all comes back,  
To me  
  
In the end  
  
What it meant to me,  
Will eventually be,  
A memory of a time,  
When  
  
I tried to hard,  
And got so far  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I put my trust,  
In you,  
Pushed as far as I,  
Can go.  
  
For all this,  
There's only,  
One thing,  
You should know  
  
I put my trust,  
In you,  
Pushed as far as I,  
Can go.  
  
For all this,  
There's only,  
One thing,  
You should know  
  
I tried to hard,  
And got so far  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter  
  


~*~  
  
I should've told her Bernard burried his face in his left elbow, sobbing, as Kae bandaged his right one.  
  
You're lucky. She only caught the side. I'm not sure she even hit muscle, tears ran plainly down her face as if her body understood, yet her mind would not submit to the truth.  
  
Kae, we have to find her! Bernard blurted out, fury dancing like flames in his eyes.  
  
I know, Bernard, Kae sighed softly, and though there was no change in her facial expression, the tears began to run faster.  
  
Bernard was suddenly caught in awe. Kae this was the Kae he had known so long ago. She tried to be strong she tried so hard to be unbreakable. Oh, how she tried  
  
Yet even mighty Kae, whether a shadow of the past or a being of the present, could not bear this pain.  
  
And as he pulled her into an embrace, it was as if reality finally set in, and they cried together. Together, they pulled on coats and boots. Together, they let fall drops of pain, regret, and anger. Together, they set out to find their daughter  
  
To find their daughter, and to explain.  
  
~*~  
  
Hunter screamed, hands cupped around his mouth. He had finally reached her house, calling her name as he walked through the doorway. He opened his mouth to shout her name again, but quickly cut himself off because of a strange noise he heard.  
  
Moments later, it registered in his head that it was Amber screaming.  
  
Before Hunter was even aware of what he was doing, he was racing up the stairs and towards the room he presumed Amber was in. It was the large, double doors that belonged to her parents, and after several attempts, he concluded that they were locked.  
  
he shouted, banging his fist on the door, but the sudden sound of glass breaking made him jump. He then proceeded with even more vigorance. AMBER, YOU HAVE TO OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S ME, HUNTER! His only answer was Amber crying out in fury and again, glass breaking.  
  
Hunter knew he had no choice. Instead, he backed up and tried his best to concentrate. Holding his hands apart, palms facing each other, he pictured them as a channel, and then pictured water flowing through that channel. When he snapped his eyes back open, a sphere of rushing water was between his hands. Then, with all he strength he had, he pulled it behind his head and then rammed it into the doors.  
  
Wood splintered and cracked immediately, throwing the doors open, and Hunter felt a moment of triumph.  
  
That feeling, however, quickly faded when he saw Amber sitting on the floor. What was in front of her, Hunter couldn't tell, only that it contained shattered glass. He saw the tears running down Amber's face in an impossible stream, and then the blood that ran just as freely from her hand. He watched her raise it again, light dancing off the deep crimson staining it, ready to bury even more of the sharp slivers within her  
  
he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet, pulling her away. He put his arms around her, pulling her close to him, and Amber leaned into him with a sob. He made soft noises, rocking her back and forth, and from the way her shoulders shaking was tearing his heart apart, there wasn't a doubt in his mind how miserable she felt.   
  
Hunter turned his head to look at the broken glass on the floor. Immediately, his breath caught in his chest, and he could feel his entire body freeze. The cause of her screaming the reason of her misery the thing she'd been smashing   
  
Was a picture of her family. Bernard, Kae, and her. Together   
  
Yet ruined.  
  
They really were hiding something, Hunter she whispered into his shoulder.  
  
simply saying her name sent her into a new wave of tears, but Hunter had to know. He set his hands on her shoulders and pushed the girl to arm's length, trying to block out the misery and pain written so clearly on her face and in her eyes.  
  
my parents you're parents she tried to speak between sobs, but failed horribly, and instead hung her head again. A new wave of sobbing took hold, and Hunter swallowed hard.  
  
What, Amber? What about them? he persisted. But when she raised her head, finally opening her blue eyes to meet his, he knew that he didn't want to hear the answer.  
  
They're Dark Elves, Hunter.  
  
Hunter suddenly felt the ground beneath his feet slip away. Everything became blurry, and his head became light. Visions danced in his eyes he thought they were memories Jacey and Perrin, his own mom and dad  
  
I'm so sorry, Hunter! he heard Amber's voice, but it sounded so far away he felt her arms around him as she burried her face in his shoulder, yet at the same time, he seemed to feel it in a body that he no longer belonged to. It didn't make sense his parents her parents the people they'd laughed with so many times they people who'd always been there  
  
I'm so sorry!  
  
And before Hunter even realized what was happening, he was crying with Amber as she explained everything she had found.  
  
~*~  
  
Two, young pairs of legs ran through the snow, determination in their very strides. At first glance, someone might've believed it was Kae and Perrin back in the days when so much had depended on them, but second glance would tell them far differently.  
  
It was Amber and Hunter.  
  
They burst through the doors of the North Pole, and everyone simply stared after them in confusion, too startled to say anything. Amber led Hunter through the maze of tunnels until finally, they skidded to a halt in front of the doors of the most important man in all the North Pole.  
  
Santa.  
  
Both elves sucked in one, last breath of deep air, exchanged watery, unsteady glances, and then slowly pushed open the doors.  
  
~*~  
  
They're nowhere to be found, Bernard! Kae spun around to scream it at him, the tears still falling, yet the anger still in her eyes.  
  
I know, Kae! Bernard growled, yet the way he hung his head held an aura of defeat.   
  
Defeat, and regret.  
  
they both turned their heads to see Perrin and Kira sprinting towards the elf.  
  
COME ON! WE GOTTA GO! AEGIS NEEDS US! Perrin widened his eyes to try and stress just how important this truly was to his friend.  
  
Aegis can wait, Perrin. My daughter knows, and I'm going to find her, Bernard replied with a strange sort of calm, yet there was an edge in his voice that would make many an elf cringe away. Kira, however, did not cringe away, but instead jumped forward and grabbed his wrist.  
  
Bernard, they're _HERE!_ _THEY_ are _HERE!_ she persisted, shaking his arm to try and prove her point. It's _THEM!_  
  
Kira, I don't care if the fucking Muffin Man is here- Bernard suddenly cut off, the anger fading from his face, as a sudden realization fell upon him. Perrin his gaze danced between the two of them, Do you mean to say  
  
Yes, Bernard! Kira spoke softly, but with the force of a yell. And it hit Bernard with just as much force.  
  
PERRIN! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ALL THIS SECRECY! Jacey suddenly burst into their group. Look, Kae and I _KNOW_ you guys are hiding something, so there's no use in denying it now!  
  
Kae, with a slight snigger, thought back to the day they had denied it. It had been the day when Jacey had come over, and the two of them had talked of their own Dark Elves, and of how their families were hiding something  
  
Yet when they had asked, the rest had denied. They had claimed there was nothing to hide. And when Kae had tried to persist, Kira had cut her off and instead propossed that they all sneak into the kitchens.  
  
Not this time, though.  
  
Bernard, what the hell is it that you're hiding?! I'M YOUR WIFE! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW! she shouted at him, but Bernard hardly seemed to hear her, still staring straight ahead.  
  
I can't tell you, he spoke without feeling or emotion, just a blank, flat voice, hollow of anything. We have to go  
  
Bernard, you will tell me NOW! Kae demanded, grabbing his arm as he tried to walk away.  
  
Yeah, Perrin! What in the name of Christmas are you hiding?! Jacey growled, stepping in his path, hands on her hips.  
  
THERE ISN'T TIME! DON'T YOU SEE?! WE HAVE TO GO! Kira grabbed both of the older elves and dragged them away, and immediately, they all broke into a sprint, leaving Kae and Jacey to simply wonder.  
  
We are getting some answers here! Kae growled moments later, and Jacey nodded, but just as both of them started to take a step, a voice stopped them.  
  
KAE! JACEY! Curtis ran up to them, panting and out of breath. For a couple moments, he couldn't even talk, instead leaning with his hands on his knees and gasping for air.  
  
going on hiding something he breathed, but Kae and Jacey cut him off, shouting in unison:  
  
WE KNOW!  
  
It was only a matter of minutes before the three of them knew exactly the information the others knew, and were marching in line towards the workshop.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm sorry Bernard, Perrin. It's just no use. We can't reach your children in time. We have to start the battle. The Dark Elves are dangerously close within moments, they will be here, and only you can stop them, Aegis said as they all stood in the underground room that had been their practicing place for so long.  
  
But the practice was over. The battle was there. It was all real, and they couldn't escape it. There was no backing out. There was no turning back.  
  
~*~  
  
Kae, Jacey, and Curtis stalked around the North Pole for the third time, yet they could not find the three elves, who were so conveniently missing-in-action.  
  
Where's Bernard?! Kae snapped at a passing elf, stepping into his path. He leaned away from her, a look of pure terror on his face.  
  
I d-d-dunno ma'am he stuttered, eyes wide, and with a groan, Kae turned around and stopped another elf.  
  
WHERE IS BERNARD?! the new elf had the same reaction, nearly dropping her basket of cookies.  
  
N-n-no id-d-dea ma'am she stammered, and Kae growled loudly.  
  
DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW WHERE THEY'RE FRIGGIN' HEAD ELF IS?! she opened her mouth to shout something more, but Jacey's hand on her arm stopped her.  
  
I think you're scaring them Kae, as if suddenly brought back to the real world, opened her eyes and looked around to see every elf backing as far away from her as possible. She laughed nervously, nodding.  
  
maybe you're right hey, I said MAYBE! she crossed her arms defiantely, and Jacey and Curtis exchanged glances that said the exact same thing:  
  
Kae was impossible.  
  
All elves are to drop what they are doing and report to the main hall immediately, Carol's voice sounded over the loudspeakers, and every elf immediately froze. The loudspeakers were never used unless it was a dire emergency  
  
Oh crud Curtis groaned as that fact dawned on him. He immediately jumped up on one of the tables, hoping to catch them before any of them screamed. PLEASE, EVERYONE, DO NOT PANIC! YOU WILL ALL BE FINE! JUST PROCEED TO THE MAIN HALL AND AWAIT INSTRUCTIONS! DON'T PANIC!  
  
Luckily, the worst that happened was a murmur of confusion that spread among the elves like wildfire, but they obeyed none-the-less. Curtis made sure that every one of them was heading towards the main hall before he got off his table and motioned that Kae and Jacey should probably follow as well.  
  
What do you think is going on? Jacey whispered excitedly. Curtis turned to whisper back with the same enthusiasm, neither of them noticing Kae suddenly looking around.  
  
or maybe it has something to do with all the attacks! Jacey replied to Curtis's suggestion, and then they both turned to Kae. What do you think it is?  
  
I dunno, but can you shut up for a second? she replied almost automatically, straining to hear something. Jacey and Curtis exchanged puzzled glances, but seconds later, they both heard it too, and also tried to listen.  
  
Very faintly, they could make out a woman's voice coming from the opposite direction they were headed. None of them doubted that was why they were all being led away.  
  
It sounds like Lady Laurrine! Jacey gasped, and they all nodded to eachother. C'mon! It's coming from the main entrance!  
  
Soon, they were all running towards it, and the sound of Lady Laurrine's voice was getting clearer. Kae stopped them not far away, and as soon as they saw what it was in the entrance, turning back was not an option, and each of their jaws dropped.  
  
Sure enough, Lady Laurrine was talking, pacing back and forth in front of three people, each in strange attire that was completely unrecognizable.  
  
Who do you think they are? Jacey whispered to the two others.  
  
I dunno, but let's go over there, Curtis pointed to a tall plant by the Grand Doors, through which they might be able to identify the three mystery people. Each of them dashed across the side seperately, and thankfully, none of the four noticed them. Then, together, they sat up and peered through the leaves.  
  
Holy Christmas Curtis gasped, but couldn't say any more. Suddenly, it made sense the three people were none other than Bernard, Perrin, and Kira.  
  
Jacey started to get up with every intention of storming over and demanding what was going on, but Kae immediately pulled her back down.  
  
No! Not yet! Kae hissed at her, glaring.  
  
Oh fine, Jacey growled, knowing she was stuck.  
  
Kae Curtis whispered, still staring straight ahead.  
  
the asked in unison.  
  
my dream I saw it when Judy was taking care of me it's real he started trembling as the two she-elves looked at each other, each asking the other for an answer.  
  
Curtis, what are you- he cut Kae off.  
  
he pointed at Lady Laurrine.  
  
hope you all understand just how proud I am that you've come this far. I'm sorry about Amber and Hunter, and I will try to find them, but I cannot promise. We must, however, start the battle without them. Now, I also hope you know that I cannot tell you what to expect out there. I do not know the dangers that lie ahead of you, but for the safety of the North Pole, I must ask you to please fight this evil, she had stopped pacing and was now smiling at them with a strange sort of pride in her eyes.  
  
Aegis, I think I speak for all of us when I say, in the words of an old friend, you'd have to tie us to a chair with three guards around us and seven at each exit to keep us from fighting, he and Perrin grinned at eachother, and Kae heard Jacey gasp lightly, remembering when she'd said that so long ago  
  
But Kae was confused as well. What were they talking about? Why did they always seem to call Lady Laurrine Aegis? What was going on?  
  
Now, as I believe we are missing two Warders, I will have to leave you. Good luck to you, Children of the Forces, she bowed to then quickly left the room, not daring to look back.  
  
Alright guys, without Hunter or Amber, we're going to have to go with plan C and backup G try to improvise, too! Kira explaied to them before smiling grimmly. Now, whaddaya say we go kick some Dark Elf butt?!  
  
And together, with smiles of friendship and determination, they each materialized a weapon, Bernard and Perrin with swords and Kira with a staff. Then, with a loud whooping, they raised their weapons in the air and clinking them together as if they were three friends with beers and had just proposed a toast.  
  
Kae watched the determination that danced in their eyes, yet the unmistakeable bond of friendship between them. She watched as those who meant so much to her walked past the three, not even noticing them, defiance written in their faces as they threw open the doors of the workshop and let them bang shut behind them.  
  
In an instant, they were each on their feet, crawling over eachother to get out from behind the plant. Curtis was first to reach the door, placing his hand on the large doorknob  
  
A flash of white blinded him for a split second, and then, he saw it. He saw the ranks of Dark Elves marching together. He saw the three elves splitting up, showing no fear. He saw the wind swirling around Kira as she seemed to guide it with her fingertips. He watched Perrin, the power of ice at his hands. He invisioned Bernard, light growing around him with the mastery he seemed to preform every task with  
  
Oh my god! he gasped, staggering away from the door knob, then leaning forward as if to stare at it.   
  
What's wrong, Curtis? Curtis turned to his red-headed friend, no expression in his eyes.  
  
They Dark Elves. They're here.  
  
~*~  
  
Santa, they'll destroy the North Pole! Amber cried, standing up abruptly and smashing her hands onto his desk.  
  
Now Amber, if you'll just listen a moment- Hunter cut him off.  
  
Our parents are Dark Elves, Santa! They could be the end of everything here! he shouted, desperation in his eyes.  
  
WILL YOU BOTH SIT DOWN?! the large man boomed, rising to his feet in anger and the two elves both fell back into their seats. Thank you, he sat back down, folding his hands on his desk. Now, if you'll allow me to explain: You're parents do not want to destroy the North Pole. They became Dark Elves to save it. Both elves exchanged looks of dismay. Yes, hard to believe, isn't it? You see, though they were what was known as Grey Elves. They were spies, in other words. Amber, both your parents were assasins, and your father was actually the one who prevented almost every attack on the North Pole. Without him, I doubt we'd exist.  
  
Hunter, your father stole information and tortured people for it. Your mother, who was last to join, was actually very rebellious and I don't believe she quite fufilled her duties as an assasin he smiled softly.   
  
not Dark Elves Amber was staring straight ahead, images flashing through her mind. Images of the horror in her mother's eyes, and the pleading look on her father's face the knife she'd used to put it out to make it go away  
  
No, they are not. They were only spies, and they all saved the North Pole. Not to mention the fact that Bernard was the one who truly killed the Dark One, he smiled at Amber, who was simply shaking in fear, trying to take everything in. She could barely comprehend anything, and her head was swimming.   
  
They aren't not them innocent defeat pain was building inside her head, clouding her vision and blurring her thoughts.   
  
She looked to Hunter for help, but he sat riggid in his chair, gripping the arms till his knuckles were white, staring straight ahead with wide eyes.  
  
His parents don't know he found out she thought to herself, and she could feel the hot tears pooling in the bottom of her eyes. He didn't stab his own father  
  
A sob escaped her lips, making Hunter snap his head around with concern in his eyes. He saw Amber burry her face in her hands, and moments later, she completely broke down.  
  
Amber, it's alright come on! We'll find your parents find Aegis find the rest of the Warders he tried to sooth her, but Scott Calvin cut him off.  
  
You'll find them all together they're all preparing. The Dark Elves are here, he hung his head. Immediately, Amber's sobs stopped, and her eyes became wide.  
  
The battle it's here she looked up to Hunter, desperation hanging in it. We have to go, Hunter! They need us! We can't she began to trail off, choking back tears, and when she continued, her voice was small. We can't let them fight on their own   
  
I can't let my father die without seeing him one last time he can't die like this!  
  
I'm afraid that it has already started, they both turned back to Santa, the look in their eyes almost like a plea a plea for him to say he was joking. He, however, was not. You are too late only if they can hold off the Dark Elves for this long can you help them. But it has already begun.  
  
Nothing but somber silence filled the room, but even that was better than the horrible tears that broke it only moments later.  
  
~*~  
  
Kira felt the wonderful surge of power around her, whipping her hair about her face and lifting her off the ground. She rose high into the air, a cool breeze about her, eyes glittering in amazement. Had someone of seen her, they might have believed her to be a normal elf, caught in the majesy of the North Pole.  
  
But as she tightened her grip on her staff and narrowed her eyes in determination, that image was shattered. She was there to fight, and fight she would.  
  
this is for you.  
  
~*~  
  
Perrin was on the opposite side of the North Pole, sword held at the ready. His eyes, however, were closed in concentration. He was building force beneath the snow, and daggers of ice were collecting around him.   
  
Come when you're ready he hissed into the air, a familiar grin toying his face. Cause I sure as hell am!  
  
Bernard was on the other, far end of the North Pole, closing the triangle of defense they had created.   
  
Matching my gift of light against the Dark Elves, he closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath of air, forcing himself not to think of Amber. Yet she was the light of his life, so how could the light not bring her to his mind? No. I won't lose this because of her. I'll win it for her I'll win this so that she can know the truth. He clenchd his fists in the resolution, then raised his palms high in the air. I WILL WIN THIS!  
  
His powers of light coursed through his veins, then poured through his palms. A solid wall built all the way between him and Perrin, who also raised his palms to recieve it on one side. On the other, he sent a wall of ice to Kira, who finished the traingle with a wall of wind.  
  
THESE FUCKERS ARE TOAST! she screamed, and two cheers accompanied her. But then, she spoke softly to herself, Hunter, you promised we'd do this together. You promised she bowed her head, letting a tear slip down her soft cheek. So where are you?  
  
The howling wind was her only reply.  
  
And the wind was also the only noise. Kira felt surrounded by a strange sort of silence, for the wind seemed only in her mind. She became desperate for something anything! Anything to break the sound of only the wind  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard snapped his head up as a strange sound came to his ears. For a moment, he thought it was the chants of Dark Elves but moments later, he recognized it as singing.  
  
And it was coming from Kira's direction.  
  
She was singing Carol of the Bells', which Bernard easily recognized, despite the fact that over the noise of the wind, all he could hear was the tune. For a moment, he started to wonder if she was crazy  
  
The song, however, began to flow through him, and before he knew what he was doing, he was singing along as well, and he could hear on his opposite side that Perrin was as well.  
  
And so, the three Warders stood together, singing together, joined together through the words all elves rejoiced in:  
  


_Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say, "Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer,  
To young and old, meek and the bold.  
  
Ding, dong, ding, dong,  
That is their song,  
With joyful ring, all caroling,  
One seems to hear words of good cheer,  
From everywhere, filling the air.  
  
Oh how happy are their tones,  
Gaily they ring, while people sing,  
Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here,  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas.  
  
On, on they send on without end,  
Their joyful tone to every home.  
  
On, on they send on without end,  
Their joyful tone to every home,  
Ding, dong, ding, dong,  
Ding, dong, ding, dong._  
  


Bernard, however, did not stop when the song was over, but began again. The others seemed to have no intention of stopping either, and together, they sang and through the song, the poured their love for the holiday they were defending. They sang on and on, together and without end  
  
~*~  
  
Elves, it is my duty to bring to you the news of recent events. Outside, Dark Elves are marching towards the North Pole. Warders, a group of elves destined to fight with powers granted to them, await the arrival of the enemy. However, any elves who wish to fight and are over seven hundred years old may Carol eyed the room. No one moved.  
  
W-who are the Yarders, exactly? an elf piped up after about thirty seconds of silence.  
  
It's Warders, dear, and they are Bernard, Perrin, Kira, Amber, and Hunter. Amber and Hunter, however, are no where to be found, so only Bernard, Perrin, and Kira remian out there. Noise burst through the room as every began talking at once.   
  
No one had yet noticed Jacey and Kae standing by the exit, but when Kae stepped forward and began to shout, their presence immediately brought silence upon the room.  
  
EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP! WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM TO DEFEND THE NORTH POLE ALONE, BERNARD LEAST OF ALL! HE'S YOUR HEAD ELF, AND HE DEFEATED THE DARK ONE AND THE DARK ELVES FIRST TIME AROUND! WE HAVE TO HELP FIGHT TO SAVE OUR HOME AND EVERYTHING WE BELIEVE IN! NOW WHO'S WITH ME?!   
  
Tears sprung to Carol's eyes as nearly every elf raised their fists in the air, cries of agreement echoing through the bright room. Elves too young to fight ran about frantically, looking for things to aid those old enough. Any of them over seven hundred years marched together, Kae and Jacey leading them, towards the doors, none of them even looking back.  
  
No one was afraid to fight for the North Pole.  
  
~*~  
  
As the elves burst through the doors, they were greeted by a truly amazing sight. A giant wall a wall of their powers, holding out to try and block the Dark Elves. Hardly anyone could take their eyes off of it.  
  
Kae was the first to hear the strange, eerie humming noise. She and everyone else immediately recognized it as Carol of the Bells', and the song filled them all with hope. It was a song every elf cherished, and it sent a wave of courage throughout the entire army.  
  
For a moment, you would have almost thought they were at peace.  
  
That moment, however, dissolved, and along with it went the wall built of three of the elements. The first few lines of Dark Elves fell dead as soon as they hit the wall, but others simply marched over them, showing no sympathy towards their dead.   
  
The three Warders, however, were ready. One by one, they released their greatest powers. Daggers of ice flew from Perrin, bullets of light from Bernard, and Kira had the power to mix them within her own element and release a combination of all three.  
  
Every elf new magic to some degree. Jets of light flew from their tiny palms, determination in everyone's faces. They were all fighting for the same cause, and there was no holding them back.  
  
Kae could not believe the chaos, light streaming from both sides, and she had to duck attacks from friend and foe.  
  
Then again, considering her past, either could be considered friend or foe. Not to mention she was fighting with Dark Elf Magic  
  
A sudden image of Bernard flashed through her mind. She knew he was out there, somewhere  
  
And she had to find him.  
  
She dodged curses left and right, and the power of her own magic swirled beneath her palms. She'd always found that she could use spells involving fire, and she found it rather amusing in the current crisis. In the midst of all the hatred, it could make any elf smile to see a Dark Elf, completely cloaked in black, running around like a chicken with its head cut off except instead, their heads were on fire. They looked slightly like elves running around with black, plastic bags over their heads, and it was all Kae could do to keep from laughing.  
  
With the fire that managed to warm the hearts of some, Kae fought her way towards the one she loved. And seventeen ignited Dark Elves and god-knows how many enemy-broken limbs later, she found him.  
  
He was desperately trying to fight off two Dark Elves, each with an amazing amount of grace. Bernard stabbed again and again, a long, dagger of light in each hand. He could never catch anything more than their robes, though  
  
What Bernard didn't know, though, was that a third elf was sneaking up behind him.  
  
Kae screamed, lurching herself towards him, despite that he was over twenty yards away. A dark elf grabbed her arm and yanked her back.  
  
Where the hell do you think your goin'? he sneered.  
  
TO SAVE MY HUSBAND! Kae screamed, and moments later, he was roaring in flames and immediately let her go. It took her a moment to find Bernard, and aparently, the third Dark Elf was having just as much trouble getting to him. Kae, still dodging jets of light, tried to reach him  
  
You don't know what it's like living in the real world, you pathetic Light Elf! a Dark Elf stepped in her path. Elves like you have destroyed the meaning in our lives!  
  
Really? You know, I'd cry blood for you if I had the time really, I would but I don't, now OUT OF MY WAY! Kae sent her fist thundering in to his head, and before he could make a move, she was sprinting over him.  
  
But the third elf was upon Bernard, raising his hands. Kae saw the sparks dancing in his palms, and she saw the elf she loved turn around. I'm too late she thought. She saw the Head Elf's eyes widen in fear, and realized he knew the same thing she did.   
  
Bernard was going to die.  
  
Kae screamed, lunging at him despite the many yards between them one last time. She wanted to be in his arms she wanted to be with him, away from the chaos. She wanted to be away from the battle, lying in the grass with her head on his stomach, staring into the sky. She wanted to be with him alive  
  
And suddenly, even through the blur of her tears, she saw it. A figure flew through the air, its foot smashing into the back of the Dark Elf. Had Kae been closer, she would have heard the sickening crack it made, and she would have known that when the elf fell, it was never to get up again.  
  
Yet even if she had known, it probably wouldn't have mattered to her. All she saw was the daggers of light burry themselves into the two elves attacking Bernard earlier. All she could comprehend was that the attackers were gone. And all that mattered was that within moments, she had launched herself into Bernard's arms.  
  
Kae! You're out here! he cried, holding her close as if too scared to let her go.  
  
Always fighting the Dark Elves together, one way or another, right? she leaned back and grinned up at him, tears slipping down both their cheeks.  
  
Kae, however, suddenly remembered the elf that had saved Bernard's life. Slowly, she turned to face the hero, Bernard following. And with a slight fear, both of them looked to the face of the young elf  
  
Kae gasped, the look on her face filled with more gratitude than could be expressed with words.  
  
Not gonna leave you all out here alone! she grinned at them.  
  
We were the Grey Elves at some point in time and we fight the Dark Elves together. All of us, Bernard saw Perrin standing there, grinning.  
  
WE CAN'T ALL BE OVER HERE! PERRIN, WE GOTTA FIGHT! Bernard tried to sound scolding, but he couldn't keep the laughter from his voice.  
  
We'll spread out, then, but we're still fighting together, Jacey smiled, a warmth in her face that filled them all.  
  
You better believe it! Kae cried before turning and sending a wave of fire at a bunch of Dark Elves. Jacey also turned and ran. She'd found she could somehow use the land itself to fight  
  
And so, with a new determination, they all returned to fight the Dark Elves.  
  
~*~  
  
Amber skidded to a halt in the snow, having driven herself all the way through the chaos. It was unbelievable, but she refused to let it distract her. She had a mission, and she drove all other thoughts from her mind.  
  
Instead, she raised her palms to the heavens. Within seconds, it began to swirl with black clouds. She turned her head to see Hunter, and they exchanged a nod. He, too, raised his palms and from them, water began to stream into the air. From the black above, lightning fell and mixed with Hunter's water spout to create a terrible disaster with nature's own forces.  
  
Moments later, it was hurdling at the Dark Elves, and it was unstoppable.  
  
Please Daddy Amber begged closing her eyes as she continued to let the lightning mix with the water. see this and realize I'm allright, and that I forgive you. Please see this and know that I'm here. Know that I've come to help you fight the Dark Elves.  
  
Hunter had also shut his eyes, and was also praying.  
  
I promised you I'd be here, and I am. Just look over and see my element I kept my promise. I did, and I have to find you. You have to know that I love you, Kira!  
  
They both snapped their eyes open at the same time, determination dancing like a flame in both, and they poured not only their powers, but every emotion in them into their greatest attack.  
  
They had to win this.  
  
~*~  
  
The battle continued. The concept of time was lost; no one would have guessed that nearly three hours had passed. It had been three hours since Bernard had released the very first element  
  
And now, he faught with all his might. The exhaustion was almost overwhelming  
  
Almost.  
  
His light jetted from his right palm and straight through one of the Dark Elves, and the second he clenched his fist, he had swooped it around and beheaded another. The Dark Elves, he found, were constantly backing away from him, and he had to keep taking steps forward. Now was another one of those times.  
  
A sudden glimpse at the sky above the North Pole stopped him, though. Kira had her arms crossed, a bubble of wind around her, but he could see the jets of light dancing of of it. He knew she was in trouble.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he was charging towards the ground below where she was. The battle was almost over they had almost won  
  
He wasn't going to let her fade away before that happened. He wasn't going to let Kira die.  
  
~*~  
  
Cylus ducked a spell from a tall elf with curly, black hair. Then, he raised yet another spell to the skies, where he could see Kira. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until it was over for her  
  
And as soon as she was dead, he'd take care of the pesky elf who was desperately trying to stop them.  
  
~*~  
  
Amber fought with every power she had inside of her. She was fighting with everything she had but she was becoming dizzy with exhaustion. How much longer could she handle this?  
  
Come on the battle's almost over she told herself. When a sudden flash of red sparks thundered towards her. She barely ducked it, and moments later, she had to dodge another one. The Dark Elf stood over her, and as she missed another of its attacks, it instead lunged out and kicked her over the head, knocking her to the ground.  
  
This is it she thought, tears running from her face and into the snow. mommy please know that I was here please  
  
GET BACK! she heard the scream, and she thought she recognized it. She was braced for death, but for some reason, it wasn't coming. She felt she was going to vomit, and nothing was making sense in her mind. She had no idea what was going on  
  
She did regonized the voice. It was Hunter at her side, pulling her into his lap, hugging her.   
  
thirsty she rasped, barely aware of anything except the burning in her throat. Moments later, she felt the cool drip of water down it, and she smiled. Her vision was coming back, and she could see the elven boy.   
  
he turned his head, and immediately was tackled by his mother. Oh Hunter, you're alright! Jacey sobbed, rocking him back and forth.  
  
the red-head was then tackled by Perrin, and in seconds, they were all knocked into the snow as Kae hurdled into them, falling into an impossible heap.  
  
Mommy, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Amber cried.  
  
I know, I know! Kae sobbed back, all of them lying on top of one another in the snow, yet all of them embracing at the same time. They were crying, laughing, sobbing, smiling  
  
Together, in a moment of happiness. Amber knew then the battle, for them, was over. If a few Dark Elves remained, they were for the rest to finish off. But for the people she was with, it was over. They were alive  
  
A scream shattered their happiness. Kae and Jacey gained looks of confusion, but the three Warders exchanged looks of identical horror.  
  
Seconds later, Amber, Hunter, and Perrin were sprinting to the back of the Workshop, where it had come from. Kae and Jacey got to their feet uncertainly, neither knowing what to do. Instead, they just watched where the three elves had dissapeared  
  
Amber suddenly reappeared, collapsing into the snow, and vomitted. When she sat up, she lifted her head as if hearing something, and then turned it away, sobbing. She then got to her feet, knees knocking together as she stumbled back out of sight.  
  
Amber, Perrin, and Hunter soon walked into view, the aura of pain, unmessurable misery and defeat hanging on their shouldrs And suddenly, Kae and Jacey understood what was happening.  
  
In their arms, they were carrying the limp bodies of Bernard and Kira.  
  
~*~  
  


One thing  
I don't know why,  
Doesn't even matter how,  
Hard you try.  
  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To explain,  
In due time.  
  
All I know  
  
Time is a,  
Valuable thing,  
Watch it fly by,  
As the pendulum swings.  
  
Watch it count down,  
To the end of the day,  
The clock ticks,  
Life away.  
  
Its so unreal  
  
Didn't look,   
Down below,  
Watch the time flow,  
Right out the window,  
  
Tryin' to hold on,   
Didn't even know,  
I wasted it all just to,  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything,  
Inside,  
And even though,  
I tried  
  
It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me,  
Will eventually be,  
A memory of a time,  
When  
  
I tried to hard,  
And got so far  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing,  
I don't know why,  
Doesn't even matter,  
How hard you try.  
  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To remind,  
Myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way,  
You were mockin' me,  
Actin' like I was,  
Part of your property.  
  
Remembering all the,  
Times you faught,  
With me,  
I'm surprised it  
  
Got so far  
  
Things aren't,  
The way they were before,  
You wouldn't even,  
Recognize me anymore.  
  
Not that you,  
Knew me back then,  
But it all comes back,  
To me  
  
In the end  
  
What it meant to me,  
Will eventually be,  
A memory of a time,  
When  
  
I tried to hard,  
And got so far  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I put my trust,  
In you,  
Pushed as far as I,  
Can go.  
  
For all this,  
There's only,  
One thing,  
You should know  
  
I put my trust,  
In you,  
Pushed as far as I,  
Can go.  
  
For all this,  
There's only,  
One thing,  
You should know  
  
I tried to hard,  
And got so far  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Five reviews


	11. Friends and Family

A/N: Hehe, those reactions were EXACTLY what I wanted. ^_^ I love knowing you're that into the story. Makes me wanna write more chappie ^_~ Alrighty, this chapter will (hopefully) be very touching and very stirring. You might wanna keep a box of tissues handy   
  
BTW, this is the last chapter. There's an epilogue, and then the threequel!!!!!! And just to let you know, the threequel will be full of even more angst than Nowhere to Run' now, for those of you who read the first one, that probably seems pretty hard, right?   
  
But think of all the new characters I've created and how many more twists I could add ^_^ Also, if you have any suggestions, go ahead and well suggest them! I might be able to fit them in, seeing as I haven't written out the plot of the 3rd yet.   
  
Also, I'm taking a vote which title for the 3rd sounds better: Nobody to Love' or Never Hunt Revenge'? Or, any other titles you guys can think of, especially if they have something to do with revenge *grins evily*  
  


**Friends and Family  
chapter 9**  
  
Some call me a loser,  
Some call me a cheater,  
Some say I'm a selfish,  
Untalented dreamer.  
  
Cause all I try to do,  
Is keep my dream alive,  
But it is so hard,  
To do.  
  
I've never been one  
Afraid to die,  
But I'm afraid,  
To leave behind.  
  
The precious life that grows,  
Through the sands of time,  
Cause now I've got a daughter,  
And I know she needs her father.  
  
To help her,  
Make it through,  
All the devious things,  
That people do.  
  
Cause every moment counts,  
From the good times to the bad,  
I don't have time to envy,  
Those who got things I never had.  
  
Cause the one thing most important,  
Is the one we take for granted,  
Until you life is on that line,  
I think it's the way God had planned it.  
  
To open up you eyes,  
And make you realize,  
That to some, life is money,  
But what is money without life?  
  
Cause all's I need,  
Is the air that a breathe,  
And my friends and family,  
To believe in me  
  
As deep as the abyss,  
Where the waters run,  
As deep as the land,  
Of the rising sun.  
  
You know I'm down,  
And even when the odds are against us,  
It doesn't even matter,  
Nothing else matters.  
  
As deep as the abyss,  
Where the waters run,  
As deep as the land,  
Of the rising sun.  
  
You know I'm down,  
And even when the odds are against us,  
It doesn't even matter,  
Nothing else matters.  
  
We bleed the same blood,  
We cry the same tears,  
We have the same fears,  
We pass the same years.  
  
We see the same stars,  
Under the same sky,  
We pass the same time,  
We all live and die.  
  
Cause friends and family,  
Wash thicker than blood,  
And if you never felt love,  
Than I feel for you.  
  
Cause lives pass above us,  
In 747's,  
Deceased dwell below us,  
Before they go to heaven.  
  
Deep like the seven leagues,  
Life intrigues intelligence,  
Got no time for clutter,  
You're late if there's hesitance.  
  
Put your foot forward,  
And there will be a helping hand,  
Take a step back,  
And you're stuck in the quicksand.  
  
Ingesting toxins keeps us locked,  
In a mental jail trap,  
2002,  
Where's you family at?  
  
Oh  
And I might fail,  
Oh  
I might succeed.  
  
Whatever the outcome is,  
Just keep your faith in me,  
Just believe in me  
And I will be there.  
  
As deep as the abyss,  
Where the waters run,  
As deep as the land,  
Of the rising sun.  
  
You know I'm down,  
And even when the odds are against us,  
It doesn't even matter,  
Nothing else matters.  
  
As deep as the abyss,  
Where the waters run,  
As deep as the land,  
Of the rising sun.  
  
You know I'm down,  
And even when the odds are against us,  
It doesn't even matter,  
Nothing else matters.  
  


~*~  
  
The sight before her nearly knocked all the breath from Kae, and her legs suddenly felt cemented on the spot. She had known how many had died but she had not expected this many.  
  
Elves she knew elves she loved elves that had meant so much to everyone  
  
Lay dead.  
  
She didn't have to count to know that there were thirty-seven coffins in the main hall of the workshop. Everything movable had been pushed to the side, and now, it was simply rows of coffins on tables.  
  
And every elf had come inside to say their last good-byes to those that had fallen.  
  
Slowly, sucking in a deep breath, Kae stepped into the room and began to walk around, looking at names and at faces, barely aware of Jacey at her side. She would look into the faces, and more than anything, she would wish it was just as it looked she wished they were only sleeping, some troublesome sleep, and that moments later, they would awake.  
  
But no one woke up. They were condemned to lie like that forever.  
  
As she continued around the room, something caught her eye Scott Calvin stood by a coffin, one of his and Carol's twins in his right arm. With the other arm, he held the infant's hand and waved at whoever was in the coffin, as if both of them were saying good-bye. Kae began to wonder if he did this for every elf. Getting onto her toes, she tried to see if Carol was near him, holding the other twin, doing the same, but could not find the woman anywhere.  
  
Realization made her gasp for breath, and a tear began to crawl down her face. She saw the tears that made their way so clearly down their beloved leader's once-rosy cheeks, and as she got closer, she saw the way his face twisted in sobs.   
  
She knew. Kae didn't even have to look at the name plate to know who it was that lay there. Even before she looked down into the soft, sweet face, she knew who it was lying there.  
  
Carol Calvin.  
  
She looked up to tell Scott how sorry she was, but didn't dare speak. He had picked up the other infant and was holding them both close, crying so hard she doubted he could talk at all. Kae felt she could not stand the sight, for it tore at her heart, and she quickly turned and walked away.  
  
A scream startled the elf, making her jump and whirl around. She saw a young elf, tears streaming down her face, desperately trying to break free of two friends. She was groping reaching screaming Kae knew the young elf was trying to get to whoever lay in that coffin. She knew the feeling of denial the elf had put herself in. Kae could see it as if a curse that hung in the air, and it pained her to know she could do nothing.  
  
Nothing except relate.  
  
She had come to Bernard's coffin. The she-elf stood rooted on the spot, staring straight into the golden plague hung above it. She read the words enscripted on it, and she could feel the warm tears run down her face.  
  


Bernard Almsberry  
Head Elf of the North Pole  
Former Grey Elf  
  
Bernard was someone who touched the lives of everyone he met. He found happiness in even the saddest of things, and always had a way of spreading his smile like a contagious disease. He lived every day like it was his last, but sadly, the last of his days came far sooner than anyone could expect.'  
  


Kae's eyes had become so blurred with tears that she could barely make out the words by the time she reached the bottom. She let her eyes rest on where his date of birth and death was  
  
Or, should have been.  
  
Kae knew it would be inscribed soon. Her eyes drifted into the coffin, bare and empty, yet polished brightly. She knew Bernard's body would soon rest in it, once he finally let go.  
  
_We don't know how he made it through the night, ma'am, one of the elf doctors told her as she stared at his frail, mutilated body, lying on the hospital bed with tons of machinery hooked to him, their hummings and beepings filling the room.  
  
So, you mean there's a chance he'll live? Kae asked, a spark of hope flickering within her, but it died out as the doctor hung his head.   
  
No, Mrs. Almsberry, I'm afraid not. He is only alive through these machines, and he is fading quickly. He would already be dead if he wasn't here. We thought we had a chance when you brought him here, which is why we hooked him up. We know now that there is no chance, but we'd consider it murder to pull the plug. None of us have the heart to do it, Kae could see the tears running down his face.  
  
There's not even a chance? Kae pleaded, tears filling her eyes, slipping out when the doctor shook his head again.  
  
He will die. There is no way he can survive no one could, he lifted his head and stared straight again.  
  
You couldn't even say that there was a chance? Kae had become slightly angry at his blunt confessions. You couldn't even let us hope, even for a little bit?  
  
It would torture you, Mrs. Almsberry. It could even drive you insane, hope For if you did hope, every hour that he survived would build that hope higher. When he did finally let go, depending on how much you believed he would live and how much you had hoped, there's no telling the damage it could do to you. I lied and told an elf once that she could hope. When her spouse slipped away, the devastation was so horrible that she was sent to a mental hospital and died of starvation not long after, he shook his head mournfully, and Kae turned away, meaning absolutely no word of what she had said after.  
  
Thank you, doctor._  
  
Him holding on _is_ torturing us, Kae thought bitterly to herself. Torturing all of us. Goddamnit Bernard, just let go already! It sent her into a new wave of tears. She didn't want him to die but every moment he held on put her even deeper into sorrow. Part of her could now understand why the doctor had not wanted her to hope. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it anyway, yet alone if there was that shattered hope to deal with as well.  
  
She could take it no more. She turned away from the empty coffin.  
  
Kae was immediately greeted by yet another, heart wrenching sight. Amber, Perrin, and Hunter they stood together, holding hands as if letting go meant they'd lose each other. Kae started towards them, suddenly aware of Jacey at her side again.  
  
Nothing could have prepared her to see Kira lying there, so still, so frail, so peaceful and she found that, like her friends, she could not tear her eyes away.  
  
When she finally did, she looked up at the same time as Amber, and they met eyes. She was barely conscious of the embrace she pulled her daughter into, holding her tight.  
  
How could this have happened to Amber? She'd already lost her friends once, and when it happened, only Kira had been left. Kira had become her best friend, someone that Amber told everything, reminded Kae exactly of how she had acted with the friends she had lost. How could it have happened to her daughter again?  
  
And at the same time, how could they have taken her father from her as well?  
  
He never knew Amber whispered softly, making Kae snap her eyes open.  
  
What do you mean? she asked, drawing Amber to the side and kneeling down, clasping her daughter's hand.  
  
the word sent her into a rush of tears, and she was clearly fighting back the sobs building in her throat. He never knew that I forgave him The last phrase came in a rush, for she had barely finished the last word when she broke down, falling to her knees and crying harder than Kae had every seen anyone. He didn't know that I knew the truth She could barely speak, she was sobbing so hard, and Kae knew it immediately. She pulled her daughter into a deep embrace, rocking her back in forth, almost completely unaware that she herself was crying just as hard  
  
~*~  
  
Hunter couldn't stop staring down into Kira's soft face. He couldn't believe it it couldn't be true  
  
That he'd never share a cocoa with her again he'd never hug her again never feel the warmth of the young elf next to him, feel her cheek against his, hold her hand he could never hear her laugh again, or be the one to stop her tears, the one to make her smile she could never smile again  
  
Her face was frozen in its place forever.   
  
Come, Hunter, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder, and he allowed himself to be pulled away. Yet no matter how many times he tried to blink it away, his last image of Kira remained in his mind, her presence still lingering with him.  
  
Soon, they all stood together Amber, Kae, Perrin, Jacey, Hunter. Together, all of them wishing that word included two more  
  
Hunter choked out, making them all look up. Jacey and Kae were once again confused, seeing Lady Laurrine fighting her way through the crowd towards them. Immediately, Amber, Hunter, and Perrin stepped up and they all embraced.  
  
I'm so proud of you all they all bowed their heads in tears. Kae and Jacey could do nothing but watch.  
  
I I have to tell you what happened Hunter spoke softly, and Amber felt her throat tighten.  
  
What do you mean? Aegis asked just as softly, but her voice full of question.  
  
To Kira and Bernard she paused to allow them all to gain control of their immeasurable sorrow. She opened her mouth to begin, ready to tell them everything, what had truly happened what he had seen when he reached the back first what none of the others had witnessed  
  
You guys, come on, Curtis said softly, suddenly appearing. Santa has something to say.  
  
All of them walked to where the rest of the elves were gathered. None of them, though, could focus at all on anything Santa was saying. Amber heard the words in her ears, but she could not understand what they were. She couldn't even make sentences out of them. She was far too lost in her grief.  
  
Without warning, she pulled herself into Hunter, hugging him and crying into him. He was hardly shocked, putting his arms around her as well and bringing his cheek next to her's. No one understood exactly his pain, but Amber was closer than anyone else. Slowly, the slinked towards the back and sat on an empty table, and in hand, eyes on the floor.  
  
I didn't tell her I loved her Hunter whispered softly, the tears beginning again. I almost did but I didn't. I promised myself that as soon as I saw her, I'd tell her, just in case anything happened He hung his head. But I didn't get a chance to tell her. I never got to say it one, last time  
  
My father is going to die thinking that I hate him, Amber replied softly, and she tightened her grip on his hand as if to give her strength. The last time he ever saw me, I stabbed him, Hunter she buried her head in his chest again, and Hunter did nothing to stop her.  
  
He hadn't thought of that. They truly did feel the same pain, maybe even her more than him.  
  
We'll get through this together, I promise you, Hunter whispered in her ear. I said to Kira before the battle: It'll be alright. We'll stay together. I promise.' I broke that promise, and for her sake and honor, I'm saying it to you. And this time, I won't break it.  
  
When Scott's speech ended, the Warders were told by Aegis to stay behind. When all other elves had left, Scott came down to talk to them.  
  
I must say how proud I am of all of you. Without you, the North Pole would be gone now. You saved more lives than you can imagine he hung his head, pausing for a moment before continuing: I do know, however, about the death of our beloved Kira, and how Bernard is passing away. Just know that they died fighting evil, and-  
  
Hunter's voice was small, but it caught everyone's attention. He was staring at the ground, fists clenched. They didn't die like that. He looked up, and they all nodded for him to go on.   
  
When we heard the scream, we all ran to the back of the workshop. Amber tripped on the way, and Dad stayed to help her up, so I reached it before them. And they didn't see what I did he sucked in a deep breath of air. The reason Kira screamed was because she was being attacked, and Bernard had barely knocked her out of the way in time. When they stood up, Kira was in front and the red got them. It hit Kira full on, and she died instantly what flew past her was not the whole curse, and that was what hit Bernard. That was why he didn't die instantly, like her He could not go on, shoulders shaking as images tormented his mind. They all waited patiently until he could speak again. The Dark Elf the one that killed Kira was he stopped, and for a moment, it seemed as if he no longer had the strength to go on. Scott Calvin, however, took Hunter's hands in his.  
  
What, Hunter? What as it? he asked softly, and Hunter raised his gaze to meet Scott's. Even though his voice came out in a whisper, the force of it far exceeded that.  
  
It was her own father!  
  
No one spoke. None of them could. And nobody expected them to.  
  
~*~  
  
Kira's funeral dragged on forever. It wasn't that Amber and Hunter were bored  
  
It was that it was too painful. For the first time in a week, they were crying again. As it ended and they all began to walk away, Hunter slipped his hand into Amber's and led her away.  
  
They stood together, grateful for eachother's presence, scared to leave.  
  
Why did she have to leave? Amber asked, turning to him.  
  
I don't know but I loved her, Hunter spoke softly. He looked into Amber's eyes, and in them, he found compassion and understanding. He felt himself drawn to them, lost in them, yet never wanting to break the contact  
  
But Amber, I've realized something, he still held her gaze, and she nodded for him to go on. Whenever I was with her, I I could never help but think of you. The last time I saw her, it was your image in my mind that stopped me from telling her I loved her. And now, I realize that well I never loved her that way. She was a dear friend, like a sister to me, yet I know now he smiled at her. It's always been you I loved.  
  
He closed his eyes and began to bend down. Amber slowly began pushing herself up on her toes, gently closing her eyes  
  
And suddenly, she saw an picture flash before her eyes. She saw Hunter and Kira standing together, kissing in front of everyone. A feeling of betrayal to her lost friend washed over her, and she shook her head, backing away in alarm.  
  
she whispered softly before slamming her eyes shut and screaming: Then, she raced away.  
  
For a moment, Hunter just watched her go.  
  
I let Kira go, and I paid for it. I won't make the same mistake again,   
  
And then, he started after her, wondering whether or not he could catch up to her  
  
~*~  
  
The familiar beepings greeted Amber as she reached the hospital doorway. Bernard was still holding on.  
  
Amber sat down in the same chair she did every night. She simply waited with her father, staring at the ruin of what he once was that lay on the table, the glass top enclosing him. As she did every night, Amber lay her head against the glass and watched the sun's last light cast magical colors across the room praying that maybe, that magic could heal her father  
  
And then, she fell asleep, pretending that the glass wasn't there, and that she was lying on her father's stomach, drifting to sleep with not a care in the world.  
  
~*~  
  
Where am I? Bernard asked softly, looking around. He was laying on a grassy hill, and Amber was sleeping on his stomach. He looked at her a moment, wondering  
  
Memories came flying back, pounding into his head and making him cry out. His eyes darted to his arm, where the wound gleamed up at him like the devil's mark itself.  
  
Yet she lay calmly on him, and it began to put his mind at rest. He propped himself up on his elbows so that he could simply stare into her beautiful face  
  
Then, another memory darted back. She remembered knocking Kira out of the way he remembered the red that had stolen her life, and something told him that it had claimed his as well.  
  
he said softly, hanging his head.  
  
I'm right here, he jerked his head back up, and his mouth hung open in astonishment. Kira was sitting on the grass next to Amber, legs curled to one side and one arm on the ground on her other side to hold her up. She smiled at him.  
  
you're Bernard started, and she nodded softly.  
  
Yes, Bernard. I'm dead. The calmness in which she spoke surprised him, and it clearly showed, for she giggled at him.  
  
I am  
  
No, you're not dead, she smiled again. I've been sitting in your room for awhile now, watching you. I fill Amber's place when she's gone, she smiled softly again.  
  
Amber's place? Bernard could not understand what she was saying.  
  
She sits with you every spare moment she has. Pulls up a chair and waits falls asleep every night with her head against the glass over you, Kira nodded towards Amber's sleeping form. That's where she is now. Only difference is she always pretends she's falling asleep on your stomach, so in this world, she is. She smiled again, and Bernard found himself loving that smile like a father would.  
  
And in truth, it was as if he was sitting there with his two kids. Kira had always been a part of the family, now more than ever. And he didn't want to think about what was going to happen when whatever was happening ended.  
  
Bernard, I came to give you my last strength, Kira said softly, her eyes drifting to the ground, and Bernard raised his eye brows in question. I have dwelled on the earth for the past week. My funeral was today, so I only have until daybreak tomorrow. However, there is one advantage to having died by the killing curse she grinned in a mischievous way that made Bernard want to hug her, then have her tease him and make him chase her for the answer.  
  
He knew it wasn't going to happen.  
  
You see, when the killing curse catches you, it freezes you and stops your heart. What they don't know is that it traps your energy within you. And the life energy within me is still plentiful, just my body cannot handle it, she took his hand in her's, and tears began to fall from her eyes. Thank you for everything, Bernard. I'll always watch over you and Amber and Kae the tears built up more as her face twisted in a sob, And everyone!  
  
Bernard, knowing not what to do, cooed softly and put his hand over hers. Without any warning, she launched herself forward and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Good-bye, Bernard  
  
~*~  
  
Amber's eyes opened slowly, and for a moment, she wondered what it was that had awakened her. When she saw it, though, she jerked back from the glass with wide eyes and jumped to her feet, knocking the chair backwards.  
  
A white, ghostly form was hugging her father. Then, slowly, it turned its head to meet her gaze.  
  
It was Kira.  
  
she spoke softly, rising out of the glass as if it wasn't even there.  
  
why? Amber's eyes filled with tears, and she did nothing to stop them.  
  
Ask my father, Kira's voice was cold and hard, but the anger quickly left her eyes and she smiled. I came to say good-bye.  
  
It's not fair, Kira, Amber said softly before spinning around, fists clenched at her sides, head hung as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Suddenly, she was aware of Kira right in front of her. And though neither could feel the other, she put her arms around Amber and embraced her friend for the last time.  
  
And just as the morning's light began to fill the room, Kira stepped back, tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.  
  
I told Bernard I'll always look over you, she smiled, and then, her eyes drifted to where Bernard lay. Both of you.  
  
Shock swirled inside Amber and she spun around, hardly daring to believe it. But sure enough, Bernard was smiling at her, leaning against the glass with his arms folded. His body was bruised, bloody wounds covering it, and looking almost as awful as he had when she'd fallen asleep  
  
But he was standing there. Alive. Amber's mind not able to grasp what was going on, she spun around again, but Kira was gone.  
  
She's in a better place, now, she heard her father's voice, and joy began spilling from her eyes.   
  
But you she turned to face him, a smirk playing her face. You decided to cheat death.  
  
With Kira's help, he shrugged and then grinned, but it faded into a soft smile as they simply stood in eachother's gazes.   
  
And suddenly, Amber launched herself into her father's arms with a cry, sobbing into his chest. He fit his arms below her's and picked her up, holding her like a child, and they cried tears of joy, one on the other's shoulder.   
  
Peace was between them. Bernard knew Amber knew the truth, and Amber knew that he forgave her. They were reunited, father and daughter, lost in their own world, not daring to let go of one another.  
  
Hunter didn't dare disturb him. He was content to stand in the doorway, watching and smiling, feeling the same joy that echoed through the room.  
  
Also, his mouth was still tingling where he had kissed Amber  
  
~*~  
  


Some call me a loser,  
Some call me a cheater,  
Some say I'm a selfish,  
Untalented dreamer.  
  
Cause all I try to do,  
Is keep my dream alive,  
But it is so hard,  
To do.  
  
I've never been one  
Afraid to die,  
But I'm afraid,  
To leave behind.  
  
The precious life that grows,  
Through the sands of time,  
Cause now I've got a daughter,  
And I know she needs her father.  
  
To help her,  
Make it through,  
All the devious things,  
That people do.  
  
Cause every moment counts,  
From the good times to the bad,  
I don't have time to envy,  
Those who got things I never had.  
  
Cause the one thing most important,  
Is the one we take for granted,  
Until you life is on that line,  
I think it's the way God had planned it.  
  
To open up you eyes,  
And make you realize,  
That to some, life is money,  
But what is money without life?  
  
Cause all's I need,  
Is the air that a breathe,  
And my friends and family,  
To believe in me  
  
As deep as the abyss,  
Where the waters run,  
As deep as the land,  
Of the rising sun.  
  
You know I'm down,  
And even when the odds are against us,  
It doesn't even matter,  
Nothing else matters.  
  
As deep as the abyss,  
Where the waters run,  
As deep as the land,  
Of the rising sun.  
  
You know I'm down,  
And even when the odds are against us,  
It doesn't even matter,  
Nothing else matters.  
  
We bleed the same blood,  
We cry the same tears,  
We have the same fears,  
We pass the same years.  
  
We see the same stars,  
Under the same sky,  
We pass the same time,  
We all live and die.  
  
Cause friends and family,  
Wash thicker than blood,  
And if you never felt love,  
Than I feel for you.  
  
Cause lives pass above us,  
In 747's,  
Deceased dwell below us,  
Before they go to heaven.  
  
Deep like the seven leagues,  
Life intrigues intelligence,  
Got no time for clutter,  
You're late if there's hesitance.  
  
Put your foot forward,  
And there will be a helping hand,  
Take a step back,  
And you're stuck in the quicksand.  
  
Ingesting toxins keeps us locked,  
In a mental jail trap,  
2002,  
Where's you family at?  
  
Oh  
And I might fail,  
Oh  
I might succeed.  
  
Whatever the outcome is,  
Just keep your faith in me,  
Just believe in me  
And I will be there.  
  
As deep as the abyss,  
Where the waters run,  
As deep as the land,  
Of the rising sun.  
  
You know I'm down,  
And even when the odds are against us,  
It doesn't even matter,  
Nothing else matters.  
  
As deep as the abyss,  
Where the waters run,  
As deep as the land,  
Of the rising sun.  
  
You know I'm down,  
And even when the odds are against us,  
It doesn't even matter,  
Nothing else matters.  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Alright guys, how was that for a chapter? ^_^ Took me awhile to get Bernard's the way I wanted it, but it's there! You didn't think I'd kill him when I've still got a threequel to do, did you? ^_~  
  
Once again, if you have any suggestions for the threequel, go ahead and well suggest them! I might be able to fit them in, seeing as I haven't written out the plot of the 3rd yet. I'll also give you MAJOR credit  
  
And also, once again, I'm taking a vote which title for the 3rd sounds better: Nobody to Love' or Never Seek Revenge'? Or, any other titles you guys can think of, especially if they have something to do with revenge  
  
Ok, next chappy is the epilogue and my usual, very long TY section. **FIVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Gravity of Love

A/N: Eppylog time!!! ^_^ Also, based upon your reviews, Never Seek Revenge' it is!   
  
Ok, here it is!!!!  
  


**Gravity of Love**  
**epilouge  
  
**

~*~  
  


O Fortuna velut Luna.  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
  
(Translates as: Oh Fortune Like The Moon)  
  
Turn around  
And smell what you don't see,  
Close your eyes  
It is so clear.  
  
Here's the mirror,  
Behind there is a screen,  
On both ways,  
You can get in.  
  
Don't think twice before,  
You listen to your heart,  
Follow the trace,  
For a new start.  
  
What you need,  
And everything you'll feel,  
Is just a question,  
Of the deal.  
  
In the eye of storm,  
You'll see a lonely dove,  
The experience of survival is the key,  
To the gravity of love.  
  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
_  
_The path of excess leads to,  
The tower of Wisdom  
_  
_The path of excess leads to,  
The tower of Wisdom  
  
Try to think about it,  
That's the chance to live,  
Your life and discover,  
What it is  
  
What's the gravity of love?  
  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
  
Look around just people,   
Can you hear their voice?  
Find the one who'll guide you,  
To the limits of your choice.  
  
But if you're in the eye of storm,  
Just think of the lonely dove,  
The experience of survival is the key,  
To the gravity of love.   
  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  


  
~*~  
  
  
  
LOOK! IT'S AMBER!  
  
The girl froze as she reached the Middle School Courtyard. Every person sprinted up to her and formed a circle, but they all seemed to refuse to come any closer than five feet from her.  
  
So this is what it must feel like to be a zoo animal Amber thought to herself, spinning around to stare down the wide-eyed, jaw-hanging gawkers.  
  
LET US THROUGH!  
  
MOVE IT!  
  
And suddenly, five people burst through the group and embraced Amber, each of them shoving another aside.  
  
Amber, what happened?! Holly sobbed, throwing her arms around her friend's neck. Seconds later, Emer had shoved her aside and was hugging Amber.  
  
And like a trigger, the entire 7th grade pressed forward, everyone one of them fighting to get to the girl in the center. Everyone had questions to ask, but for the moment, all questions were forgotten.  
  
Amber was back.  
  
~*~  
  
Amber, wait! Jordan's voice rang out over the school yard, making Amber spin around. School had just gotten out, and it had been a day that had made everyone cry more than once.   
  
she asked when he caught up to her.   
  
well how do I put this uh he grinned sheepishly at her. I was wonderin' if you wanted to go out with me?  
  
Amber's jaw dropped. She'd been waiting for this all year Jordan, the boy she'd always liked, the one she could never get over, the kid that always made her laugh, the guy she'd only dreamed over being with  
  
And so, she spoke her heart.  
  
Sorry, Jordan she smiled back at him as his face dropped. You're a great guy, don't get me wrong a grin spread across her face, but I'm already with someone.  
  
with someone  
  
the girl spun around to face Hunter, who smiled and put his arm around her.   
  
You bet! Jordan watched the two walk off together, slipping their hands into the other's. He watched as Amber launched herself into the arms of a man with curly, black hair held under a green beret, and then, in the blink of an eye, all of them were gone, with only a shower of silver left behind.  
  
He didn't understand. His mind wasn't grasping what was going on. Only one thought managed to poke its way through his head, and it was the truest thing that had ever crossed mind.  
  
she really is an extraordinary girl he hung his head. If only I'd seen that sooner.  
  
And it was true, for a million miles away, two elves were sharing a passionate kiss in one of the happiest places in the world  
  
And once again, one of the safest places in the world.  
  
~*~  


  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
  
(Translates as: Oh Fortune Like The Moon)  
  
Turn around  
And smell what you don't see,  
Close your eyes  
It is so clear.  
  
Here's the mirror,  
Behind there is a screen,  
On both ways,  
You can get in.  
  
Don't think twice before,  
You listen to your heart,  
Follow the trace,  
For a new start.  
  
What you need,  
And everything you'll feel,  
Is just a question,  
Of the deal.  
  
In the eye of storm,  
You'll see a lonely dove,  
The experience of survival is the key,  
To the gravity of love.  
  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
_  
_The path of excess leads to,  
The tower of Wisdom  
_  
_The path of excess leads to,  
The tower of Wisdom  
  
Try to think about it,  
That's the chance to live,  
Your life and discover,  
What it is  
  
What's the gravity of love?  
  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
  
Look around just people,   
Can you hear their voice?  
Find the one who'll guide you,  
To the limits of your choice.  
  
But if you're in the eye of storm,  
Just think of the lonely dove,  
The experience of survival is the key,  
To the gravity of love.   
  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
O Fortuna velut Luna.  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: If you didn't read the song, go back and do so. It kinda like Bernard talking to Amber, even though he doesn't really say it sorta his look upon love, and Amber.   
  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!! I NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO WRITE THIS WITHOUT YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!  
  
And now, I will thank each and every one of you! Also, the number next to your name is how many times you reviewed and how many chapters there are ^_^  
  
**Thanks To: **  
  
(1/11) SpellGrrL: I think I lost you but you supported me in the start! Thank you!  
  
(2/11)Autumn Took: I guess I lost you too but you also supported me in the beginning, when I needed it most! *huggles*  
  
(3/11) Gem the Warrior Elf: Lost you too *sighs* Thank you for being there with me for the first three chapters, though! ^_~  
  
(3/11) SilentThunder086: I am so sorry to hear about your car accident! I'm hoping you didn't give up on this story, and that's why you haven't been reviewing thank you for your motivation!  
  
**Hugs To:**  
  
(6/11) CarrCarr: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!! They meant a lot to me, because you showed that you really liked the story, and that's what keeps me going!!!!! *hugs* THANK YOU!  
  
(7/11) VickieTori: You stopped reviewing I'll have to bug you at school tomorrow ^_^ Thank you for being there in the first 7 chaps!!!! *hugs*  
  
(9/11) WiccanWitch: I thought I'd lost you, but then you came back, and that meant a lot to me!!!! *sniffs* Thank you so much for sticking with me till the end!!! *hugs*  
  
(9/11) Simoriah: Girl of Summer: You were there throughout the whole story, and I can't thank you enough for it!!!!!! Your reviews made me laugh, but also, they kept me motivated and thats what I really needed!!!!!! ^_^ *hugs*  
  
(9/11) Morgana Pendragon: YOU NEED TO UPDATE!!!!! *glares* But you were there for me almost the entire story, and the only reason you didn't in the beginning is becuz I was too stupid to check fp.net ^_^; my fault! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!! *hugs*  
  
**Special Thanks To:**  
  
(10/11) Kitty the Drunken Butterfly: Wow thank you for all your reviews and all your support!!!! I was always glad to get a review from you, because they were always fun to read, and they always supported me!!!! You really meant a lot to me this story, and I really hope you'll come back for Never Seek Revenge'! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs*  
  
**Special, Extra, Biggest, Greatfulless, Hug-Filled Thanks To: **  
  
(12/11) Jesus Freak/Tabbi: Wow I'm speechless. Your devotion is honestly making me cry right now *runs away to get tissue* Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you I can't say it enough, but just for the record:  
  
**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**You were the one who reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER AND MORE! You were there the whole story, and as if that wasn't enough, YOU BROUGHT ME ANOTHER REVIEWER!!!!!! *hugs* I can't believe you, and I luv ya for it!!!!! *hugs again* I could not have done this without you Wow, I honestly cannot thank you enough  
  
**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**And once again, to everyone who reviewed:  
  
**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**You guys helped me make it through, and I could not have done this without you guys!   
  
I hope to see all of you in Never Seek Revenge' and just for the record:  
  


**THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!  
  
**

I hope you guys will all be there for the threequel, because I really can't do this without you!!!! I'll send an update e-mail as soon as I get it up ^_^  
  
(PS: It takes some pretty good reviewers to get my crying... you all must be great reviewers!!)  
**  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**-Piper (The Hyper One)


End file.
